Veil Of Shadows
by LunarChrome
Summary: Rejection... Anger... Fault. Such emotions as these flow through me and to me as I adapt to my enviroment, other citizens, and some who think of me as an enemy... I may even find myself in a friendship with these interesting creatures... Ones never knows in a veil of shadows...
1. The Beginning

_...Hm. It seems I have not updated in awhile... Well, listen up, because I am moving into a new house, and I getting over the cold I got while moving. I am here to tell you that I regret not posting chapters and updating certain things. I regret not doing these things because it warms my heart to always know that some of you out there read, and review, my stories. And not only that, but because I know that I put smiles to your faces when you read my stories..._

_Well, anyway..._

_I would definetly like it if you left a review, BTW. _

_But Anyway..._

_Please do enjoy..._

Hello there...

My name is Jossten...

I have been here for as long as I can remember...

This...

This...

...I do not know what to call it, but I hear that this place in named 'Equestria'...

If you would like to know of my physical appearance, here it is.

My name is Jossten, as you already know, and am 7' 2". Now don't judge me, I am tall for a reason unlike any other... Anyway, my right eye color is a emerald green, but my left side of my head has no eye. My left side of my head is also devoid of any pigment, as is most of my body, except for my right side of my head, which is still a caucasian color.

I am 7' 2" because of my arm length. and my legs are quite long too, longer than any other human to ever exist...

I was cursed with this height and un-pigmented skin for a reason beyond my understanding...

My hair is short, dark blond that splits near my left side of my head near my ear, which then curves right, as is my natural born hair direction.

But, anyway...

I do not know how, or why I am here, but I do know that I am.

It has been exactly 7 years, 2 months, 1 week, 3 days, 4 hours, 57 minutes, and 47 seconds...

Yes...

I have been keeping track of time spent away...

Away from them... Even if it was only to buy an apple...

I went to explore this strange place named Equestria...

And they have completely ignored me... They almost... rejected my presence they thought I was some abomination of nature, some experiment gone wrong... Thank the Lord on High the little ones did not see what the others saw...

The streak of having not been seen... Shall be broken...

_Today..._

_Entrance Of Ponyville:_

I walked the rural and rocky dirt road for quite some time until I came to what was known as 'Ponyville'. And as I got there I seemed to be... upset. And when I get upset, very strange things begin to happen. Such as my hidden multiple appendages that are somehow connected to my suit on my back... But nevermind that for now.

I inhaled a large dose of fresh air before thinking of a nice way to greet them after so long, even if they didn't deserve it.

I walked up to the town, and they all seemed happy to go on with their lives, trotting along as they did so.

I kept walking up to the town until I was noticed. Which was not for awhile until one of them spoke up.

"Hey, what is that thing?" A aquamarine unicorn asked the crowd as I walked forward ever so casually.

Which was death silent and a bit creepy.

"He-hey, its that thing again! I remember! From like years ago!" A pink/violet earth pony said aloud.

And soon one after the other, they started to stare and gather around the block.

I looked up to see a cyan pegasus flying above, and then seemed to notice me, which it then bolted for the tree-house that I was looking for.

I kept walking, knowing that I was a complete stranger in this community of ponies.

As I walked, I saw the door to the tree swing open wildly, and 6 different ponies came out, fast.

They went from gallop to stop, when they were in front of me, expecting me to halt.

Hell no. I made it this far, I'm not stoppin'

The purple alicorn looked at me and asked;

"Who are you! And what are _you _doing here?!" She asked me angrily.

Nope. I just kept on walkin'.

"Hey!" One yelled as I felt a tremendous pain in the back of my head throw me forward.

I stumbled a bit before regaining my balance, and as I did so, I turned around and looked at the mare that bucked me.

But when I did, I saw blood on her back hooves, and I proceeded to touch the back of my head, and when I did so, I felt blood.

"Hng." I grunted as I fell to the ground on my knees.

"Get him!" One said as I slowly fell on the ground.

And I knew I could not fend off against them, I did not even have enough power to activate my 'Sixth Sense power'.

I fell to the ground completely when I felt them holding me down for absolutly no reason at all, because I was not even fighting back.

'Twas all I heard and saw until I blacked out.

_Time Skip/ Location Change_

"Hnnng... Where am I?" I whispered myself.

I felt around with my hands to feel cold granite, which is not where I was last.

I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of an immense room. A room which was deathly like a castle interior.

I looked to my side to see a set of stairs that lead up to two thrones. Both of which had two alicorns resting upon it.

I got up into a kneeling position when I realized I had chains on my ankles and wrists.

"We have observed thee for quite some time." The darker one said.

"We've seen the capabilites of your powers can do." The white alabaster one said in a matter-o-fact tone.

"How did you get here?"

One of my apendages on my back grabbed a notepad from absolutly nowhere and began writing with its tentacle.

On said notepad it read:

'Who are you?"

They looked at me surprised that I had such tentacles like that.

"Our names are Princess Luna, goddess of the night, and Princess Celestia, goddess of the day." Celestia said, pointing to Luna and herself. She was clearly annoyed.

"Who are you?"

I didn't answer.

They now both walked up to me, in a interrigating mode.

"Who. Are. You." Celestia asked again.

"I asked you a question, WHO ARE YOU!? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY NATION TERRORIZING MY L-"

I broke free of all my chains that instant and grabbed her neck, and as my tentacles came and a went from a graceful wave, to a wiggle of anger and fustration.

Gagging, I asked her a question.

"Who are you to question me? And what harm have I caused the citizens of Equestria?" I asked in a truly demonic, yet calm voice.

Luna, at this point was completely shocked, and seem to not move at all until she saw her sister gagging and flipping for air.

"SISTER!" She screamed.

I let Celestia go, knowing I was vunerable against attack.

I stepped back from this sight, seeing Luna crying from the sudden pain she felt from her sister.

"What have you done to her?!" She screamed.

As soon as she said this, guards came around to seize control of me.

I finally had enough rest to momentarily turn on my power.

When I did do this, the guards ended up stopping altogether, saying things like;

"Ahhggg! My eyes!"

"What happend?"

"Futile..." I said.

I looked back at Luna, and knelt by her.

"I used a paralysis spell on her, she was getting quite out of hand earlier."

She looked back at me, tears streaming down her face.

"Please, madam, do not fear, it only last for a few minutes." I said while putting my hand on her shoulder.

"D-don't tou-ouch me!"

_'I guess there is only two options left... _

_Turn myself in, in hopes of them forgiving me..._

_Or permanant exile._

"Gods, help me choose the right path..."

**Chapter End.**

_Author's Note: Hello viewers. I have had this idea for a story for a while, ever since I played MineCraft. But anyway, reviews_ _needed because I want to know what you think. __And should I make and alternate story about __Celestia__xOC __LunaxOC__ (If I choose __turning myself in__) Or __Permanant Exile__? I'm counting on you guys.__ But anyway, __leave a review or PM me if you need me!_

_Buh-Bye!_

_-LunarDarkness_


	2. Second Thoughts

_Well hey there! I don't have much of an Author's Note, so don't mind me!_

_Enjoy..._

Chapter Two: Regret

I looked at this scene with regret... How could I do this? I know she was forceful, but this?

...

...

That is when Luna called the guards over to take me away...

To the dungeon...

"C'mon, let's go." One of them said.

It was hell being in there for such a long time without food...

..Did tell you I needed food to live? I do rarely, but without food, it becomes harder to stay alive.

I looked around slowly to actually observe my surroundings, after being in a dungeon for weeks without food, water, or something to do, you take an interest in the strangest things.

Mine being the walls and other surrounding things to observe.

Funny thing was, I didn't eat material things unless I needed it desparately... But mainly I ate...

Well... I'll let you find out soon enough...

Anyway, I slowly stumbled to the large dungeon gate.

_'They must have used their largest space available for me.'_

But even that was not large enough. Luckily, they supplied me with a chair to rest upon.

I finally managed to stay upright, and I clung to the bars to get a look around the dungeon entrance.

I prayed to the gods that they would let me out of here... That is when I heard the door above un-lock suddenly.

_'Please let me out... Please...'_

I looked at the figure slowly walking down the stairs...

...Yes...

It was her, the one from before...

I looked away from her, as her face came into view.

I turned around sharply to sit down on the chair, there was nothing else to do...

She had come down numerous times with a proposal, but I didn't respond at all.

The offer was that she send me to a pony under the name of 'Twilight Sparkle', whoever she was, and learn about friendship.

I didn't need to learn about friendship, I wanted to live a normal life, where I am not rejected because others see me as a 'freak-of-nature'.

And every time I tried to explain to her that it wasn't my fault I was like this, she would walk away, rejecting my information.

She walked up to the bars and asked for the twenty-fourth time;

"Do you accept my offer, and choose not to be a criminal, but a citizen of Equestria? Pardoned for the crime or crimes you have committed?"

At first I didn't answer... Then again I don't ever answer.

She squinted her eyes, "Fine."

After she started to walk away, I decided to accept her offer.

I got up and grabbed hold of the bars quickly, which gave off a metallic sound when hit, and one of my tentacles wrote on the notepad;

**'Yes'**

She looked back again, to her surprise I held up the notepad, and to my surprise she read it.

She walked up to me again and looked at me again and said'

"What happened to you? You seem different." She asked.

I wrote, **'How so?**

Other than a dusty, dirty suit with equally dirty lavender tie, which was at first red, but I din't know my tie had changed.

She summoned a mirror for me to see what had changed about myself.

She levitated it towad me, and as I grasped the mirror, I noticed on said mirror, I had changed, facial-wise, and also, my tie.

1\. I had no eyes, I only had my nose and mouth, and no hair, I was completely bald, and my head was now completly white. With my head still having a light indent where my eyes used to be.

2\. My tie changed color form red to lavender. Shocked, I looked back at her and gave her the mirror, when she said again,

"Your tie..." She said, seemingly surprised.

I looked down again to see it black. I felt neutral at this time, not good, nor bad.

I asked, now deciding to speak rather than write on certain occasions.

"May I be set free?"

"Ah! Yes, warden!" She said.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Let him out."

Now the guards would usally be stupid and question her, but the warden had a sense of experience I could sense around him.

He used a key, and a magic spell. Interesting...

_'This seems to use a magic spell, and a key. Interesting...'_

He opened the gate and motioned for me to come out.

"Thank you." I said.

"Follow me." She said.

And I followed her up the stairs, all the way to the top, brushing off my suit completly.

When she reached the top I had to ask her about her neck, I had to know.

"Excuse me..."

"Hmm?" She seemed to have a complete attitude change since I accepted her offer.

"I... I am terribly..."

"Yes?"

"I... apologize for what bodily harm I have caused you..." When I said this I stopped walking and looked at the ground for a moment, wondering what awaits me.

She walked over to me and looked up, "I forgive you, but you need to work on your temper."

I looked at her for a fleeting moment to see her smiling.

I wrapped my arms around her, hearing a gasp.

I quickly pulled myself away, apologizing.

"I'm... sorry..."

"What is wrong?"

"Nopony has ever forgiven me for doing anything... Nopony has ever shown me kindness before... Except one..." I said while feeling a small drop of what felt like water roll down my cheek.

I put one my abnormally large fingers on my face where I felt a sudden drop, and when I looked at it, it looked like a small white tear drop, the first I had ever seen. I had never done something like this before, and it was almost comical.

"HuhuhahahahaHAHAHAhahaha." I laughed a bit, which sound demonic, but hey, I sound like that.

"What is so funny?"

"I am surprised to see a tear. So funny..."

"Oh... Well, you should be in Ponyville right now."

I smiled right up until I heard the word 'PonyVille'.

"Ponyville?"

"Yes!"

"Oh..."

"You'll like it there. they accept just about everypony!" She said with glee.

"Except me."

"Why?"

"Before I was here, I was there. They hated me. Even when I was growing up."

"Just how old are you?"

"Doesn't matter now. Let us proceed." I said while walking past her.

"Yes it does." She said while walking.

"How old are you?" She asked again.

"I am over hundreds of years old. I don't know exactly."

She looked at me, shocked.

I kept walking until I reached the gates to the palace.

"I summoned a carriage for you."

"Thank you, Madam."

"Don't call me madam, Celestia is fine."

"Thank you... Celestia." I said while getting in, I looked back, "When will I see you again?"

"Soon. Very soon."

The door the carriage closed, and the stagecoach told me that we're headed to Ponyville.

"Thank you sir."

"Hm."

I looked out the window, crouched because the carriage was so small. What I saw astounded me, many many buildings, ponies, and such.

I sighed in hopes they would accept me for who I was...

"Help me father..." I said to myself.

After a while he said we have arrived at PonyVille.

Frankly I was scared to come out. All those ponies walking around, I don't think they would want to see me.

I opened the door to the carriage and walked out slowly.

And at the same time, the door to the tree-house slammed open and out came that same mare from before.

I snapped my fingers and a fedora hat, matching my suit and pants, appeard on my head.

_'Just in case.'_ I thought to myself.

I looked back at the driver, and walked over.

"Thank you sirs." I said.

"Have a nice day." He said.

"You too."

And as they flew off, I turned around to see, what was to my knowledge, the 'Mane Six'.

"Oh great, the freak is back!" Rainbow Dash insulted.

I knew all of their names becasue they all beared the Elements of Harmony.

But the word 'freak', ringed in my head.

I wrote down on notepad a small notification from Celestia, but Rainbow Dash slapped it away, making me rage inside with anger.

_'Remember Jossten, watch the temper...'_

"You know," She started to say as Spike, the little purple green dragon belched a letter with Celestia's stamp on it, "You don't even belong here!" Said Rainbow Dash again.

"You're a freak that has no eyes, doesn't talk, and is abnormally tall!"

I raised my finger to tell her that Celestia sent me here, but again she slapped it away.

"You're a freak with no friends, no home, and you don't belong here. Get Out."

By this time I took off my hat to see them all, and I decided for the better. Leave.

I turned around to start walking back to the edge of town when Rainbow Dash said again,

"T'yeah, little punk! Get outta h-"

I heard her stop because the one mare, AppleJack Stopped her from saying anything else.

I heard the lavender mare talking about how Celestia wrote a notification after I arrived to see if they had accepted me yet.

By this time I felt hurt, becasue Celestia told me they would accept me...

They don't, as you can see.

I heard Twilight Sparkle say something along the lines of; 'And should be accepted into the community as he learns about friendship'.

I kept walking to edge of town until I heard one of them, Twilight Sparkle, call out to me.

"Hey! Don't go! W-wait!"

I stopped to see them trotting towards me, except Rainbow Dash, she was purposly lagging behind.

"Don't go. I see your here because C-"

"I seem to feel I am here to be a punching bag. To take your insults without second thought. Well I was called here because Celestia thought I should learn friendship from her star pupil, Princess Twilight Sparkle. But it turns out your just like all the rest that have insulted me before..." I said with such emotional fire.

What I said must have hit them with such an emotional force that they couldn't speak for a second or two.

"And as for not being able to talk," I said while putting my fedora hat on, slightly tilted, "Y'all be eatin' those words." I said while walking away.

"Wait!" Twilight said again.

She trotted in front of me, wanting me to stop.

"Please, stop, I see that your intent is good and real, so please just stop!"

I stopped and looked at her for a second, to see if she was lying or not.

Nope. She was telling the truth.

I bent down to her level, and said; "I will give you exactly one chance. If I don't see that I belong here, or am rejected, I am leaving forever."

"Thank you."

"Now if you dont mind, I would like to get my personal things, in there." I pointed to the Everfree Forest.

"Yes you may."

"Pshh, he not comin' back." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I will return. Only if you trust me."

I started walking away. Hoping this would be the beginning of a friendship...

**Chapter End**

_Author's Note: Okay. My problem that I realized was that I cut off the chapter too short. I promised my chapters will become longer in the future. But anyway, I would like to make an alternate story for this, but only if you would like it. But anyway, leave a review, or PM me if you need me!_

_Buh-Bye!_

_-LunarDarkness_


	3. Departure Time

_Hello! I see that some of you thought that my newest story was a success! And for PM/Review replies, Saiyan, I will most definetly try to shoot for longer chapters! But anyway..._

_Please enjoy..._

Chapter 3: Departure Time

I sat down on my plaster/marble chair for awhile and thought about things all throughout the night...

_'Pshhhh, he's not comin' back!'_

And thought...

_'You're all the same...'_

Thinking about what happened just the other eventful day before.

"Hmm."

_'It is because of ponies like Rainbow Dash, that make outcasts like us... Cast Out.'_

Remembering what I did to Celestia...

Remembering what I have done to others...

I have built my life on judgement and causing pain...

I got up sharply to see my wall of papers...

Papers that had things written on them. Things like;

'Don't look or it takes you'

'Always watches, no eyes'

And my personal favorite;

'Leave me alone'

I smiled at this, and then frowned, knowing I have built my life on judgement and causing pain...

"Why... Why was I sent here... And what is my purpose?" I said aloud as I observed and marveled at my early life accomplishments...

But why would I say accompishments?

Because...

This... To me...

Was a game.

To see if you could collect all eight pages, and survive as I stalk you.

It was a game to me, and a traumatizing horror story to the victim.

Thinking of this, I realized it was light out, and the sun was already beaming through my small plaster house, I decided to pack up some things.

I walked over to my closet area, and looked down at my suitcases and decided now or never to pack up.

I grabbed my bags, tentacles and hands, and made my way over to my drawers.

Opening my drawers and packed up my clothing, socks, underwear, shirts, pants, ties, and tuxedos.

I finally, after quite some time, completed the somewhat daunting task, and walked over to my wall of papers with my last suitcase. And as I unpinned the first paper, thoughts flushed back to mind.

_"What was that?" One said._

And the next page...

_"Lets split up..."_

And the next...

_"AAHHHHHH!"_

And the next...

_"Flare? FLARE?!"_

And the next...

_"Don't look or it takes you?"_

And the next...

_"Its just a dream... Just wake up..."_

And the next...

_"I... I've got... to get... out of here!"_

And ultimately, the last page...

_"N-no, p-plea-se! "Sta-ay aw-w-way f-rom me! AGHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Hahhhh..." I sighed.

"Good times."

"HuhuhuhHAHAHAAHAhahahahah..." I laughed maniacally.

The last thing I took down was a picture of me and my father. Stepfather, he practically raised me and took me in. I never once doubted him as a good role model.

I walked back to my other suitcases to prepare to walk outside, and depart to Ponyville.

My tentacles grabbed the other 4 suitcases and I walked outside.

I looked back at my small white house, and said;

"Goodbye friend, thank you frothe shelter. I hope we may cross paths someday again."

And as I turned around and started walking I put on my fedora hat. And as I did so, I wanted to save a bit of time, and decided to teleport to the edge of the EverFree Forest, and walk from there.

I put my hands together and as I did so I disapeared in a white flash followed by a bit of sparkles.

I reapeared at the outskirts of the Everfree Forest and looked back once more, hoping that I was choosing the right descision.

"Goodbye Forest, Hello Ponyville." I said while resuming my walk again.

I walked and walked, and walked some more! All the way on the dirty rocky, rural dirt road until I reached the outskirts of Ponyville. I looked around, trying to find Twilights home, when it clicked again.

"Ah, yes, the tree-house." I said quietly to myself. I kept walking, whether the other ponies thought differently or not, I was summoned here by Celestia herself.

I walked through town, not wanting to cause harm, becasue the whole 'me being in to is very wierd' is very fragile, and when I say fragile, I mean _**fragile**_.

I kept walking unitl I heard the familiar voice;

"Oh, look who's back! Hey everypony, the freak is back!"

I looked behind me and saw Rainbow Dash and the other citizens gathered around, wondering what I was going to do.

"So, what are you doing back here again?" She asked sarcastically.

I just nodded my head and resumed walking. I took off my hat while doing this. I didn't want to look shady.

But by walking away, this must have ticked Rainbow Dash off, seeing as though I had just ignored her.

"HEY! I'm talkin' to you!" She yelled.

I dropped my bags, and as I did so, I jumped up and did a back-flip kick to Rainbow Dash's snout in mid-air as she was flying to buck me again, making her fly back and into the ground.

I landed back on the ground, perfectly fine.

"Awwgh... Ow..." I heard behind me.

I turned around to see her on the ground, with a bloody snout.

I saw her get up and rub her snout a bit before she saw blood.

"If you would like to challenge me to a fight, please ask." I said while picking up my suitcases again and turning around to walk away.

"That was a cheap shot!" She said.

I kept walking until I felt a large hit to my leg, and as I turned around again, I saw her rubbing her hoof in amazement and pain as she asked;

"What in all of Equestria are you made of?"

I walked over to her and looked down.

"A plaster-like bio-organic material. Any more questions, belligerent little animal?!" I screamed at her.

I was clearly annoyed by her way of always thinking that fighting is the problem. I looked at her shocked face, and as she looked down, I turned around to walk away.

"You can't do that to Rainbow Dash and just walk away!" One of the citizens said.

"Yes I can, since all of my actions we're defensive, and hers we're offensive. I was only denting the surface of my anger towards you all when I said all of those things. Now if you please, I have an appointment." I calmly replied.

I finally made it to Twilights home when I knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A cheerful voice said.

The door opened up suddenly and she looked up.

"You came back!"

"Of course. I told you I would."

She looked past my legs and asked;

"What happened out here?"

"Just a belligerentlittle animal named Rainbow Dash with a bone to pick with outsiders."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing really, just a back-flip kick to her snout."

"You did WHAT?!"

"I was protecting myself."

"Let me see!"

She pushed past me, and looked at the scene for herself.

"What did you do!?"

I looked at the residents of Ponyville, and asked;

"Resident's of Ponyville, please explain to Miss Sparkle who hit who first.

At first, none said anything, until a familiar orange earth pony stepped forward.

"Ah saw what happened, Twi."

She looked towards the pony known as AppleJack.

"What happened?" She desparetly asked her.

"What happened was that Rainbow over here, tried to buck him again." She said while pointed at her, then me.

_'AppleJack, the Element of Honesty..."_

"Is this true?" Twilight asked Rainbow.

She looked at the ground in shame.

Twilight knew that this was true, and walked over to me;

"I am sorry that your first REAL visit here had to be like this." She said while glaring at Rainbow Dash.

"Hm."

"Shall we get started?"

"On what, exactly?" I said while following her to her house.

"On just a few questions, that's all."

I picked up my bags located at her door, and looked back once more before entering her tree-house, I smelled a wall of pine, and cedar.

"This is my home!" She said with glee.

I looked at it again and it was lined to the brim with books, so I deduced this was the library.

"Your house is the Ponyville library?" I asked

"Yes! Isn't it amazing?"

"Exquisite, is more like it."

"Really? You like it?"

"I think it would be wonderful to live inside a library. Then again, I wouldn't know anything about living in a library." I said quieting down, and sitting on the nearest couch and looking down.

"Hey, its okay, we're friends, right?" She said to me.

"Y-yeah..."

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah..." I said weakly.

"Are you sure?" She pryed.

At this point I felt a little lump form in my throat.

"No... I..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... its just that... Nopony has ever led me in to their home, nopony has ever really cared execpt father..." I said while fighting back a small bit of tears that wear forming at the end of my shallow eye sockets.

"Oh... Do you still want to answer some questions? Or are you not feeling well?" She asked, with care in her voice.

"Oh... S-sure I can answer a few."

"Great!" She said while getting her notepad and preparing her pencil.

"Number one: What is your favorite occupation?

"Well, I like to draw. And sew." I said.

_'Other than scaring the shit out of ponies, drawing and sewing is nice.'_

"Okay! Number two: Do you have any relatives?

"Um... Any _real _relatives?"

"Yes. Or step-relatives."

"Um... I'd prefer not to answer that question yet."

"Okay! Number three: "Have you ever committed a crime before?"

"Other than being born, no." I said, half jokingingly and lying through my teeth.

"Hm."

"Fourth question: "What gender are you?"

_'Strange...'_

"Male."

"Okay!"

"Fifth and final question:

_'Please let it not be-'_

"What is your name?"

_'Damn. Um... let me see... A good nickname... AHA!'_

"My name is Slenderman. Or Slender for short."

"Alright, Slender, we're all done!"

"Okay..."

"Um, so where do you live, exactly?"

"Nowhere."

"Nowhere?"

"Yes. As of now I will live in Ponyville."

"Where?"

"I do not know..."

"Well... I uh... Have a s-spare bedro-om upst-stairs that I-I'm not u-using." She said, suddenly getting very nervous.

"If it is available, I would like to take residence in it."

"Really? That would be great!"

"If you don't mind", I said while getting up and grabbing my suitcases, "I would like to put my this up there."

"Oh! Sure, sure!"

I walked up the stairs to what looked like a guest bedroom, and opened the small door to see a quaint little bedroom with a nicely furnished bed, desk, and window.

I looked back to see her smiling, "Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome!" She said with glee.

I bent down a little to fit through the small doorway, but when I did I saw that the roof had been raised recently.

"It seems the roof has been raised recently." I said loud enough for Twilight to hear.

"Yep! Princess Celestia told me to."

_'Hm. She must have known I would take residence in this house...'_

"Thank her for me, will you?"

"Okey-dokey!"

I raised my arm to take a quick look at my watch and it read 1:32 PM.

"Hm."

"If you don't mind, I will begin unpacking now."

"Oh, okay! I'll be downstairs if you need me!"

I turned around and looked at the closet, and then my suitcases. These suitcases are thin, business-type suitcases, not packing suitcases though.

I grabbed the first two and opened the closet, and I opened the first suitcase, and levitated my suits over and hung them up.

"First one down, 7 to go." I said to myself.

And unpacked the 2nd one...

And the third... and the fourth...

And so on until I reached my personal suitcase.

"Okay, close that." I said while moving my hand to close the closet.

I walked over to the desk and placed the suitcase on the desk, and put in my pass-code to open.

"81442." I said quietly.

*click*

I opened the case, and placed my papers on the desk, my pencils, and finally, a picture of me and my step-father.

I looked at the picture of me and my step-father and laughed at all the good times of creating chaos and disharmony together.

I stopped laughing because I am no longer who I once was.

I had turned a new leaf, you might say.

I heard a knock at my door, which made me quietly put the picture face-down on the desk.

"Come in." I said while getting my suitcases and putting them inside the closet, except for my personal case, which had special engravings in it.

"Hello!" Twilight said in a singsongy voice.

"Hello." I replied back.

"Hey, there is somepony I would like you to meet. I-if your not busy that is."

"No, I'm just about done here."

"Great!"

"Let me just straighten my tie... And perfect."

"Alrighty! Follow me!" She said while walking out the door.

I followed her out the door, carefull not to hit my head on the baseboard outlining the door.

I looked over the railing to see a white unicorn with a curly deep violet mane and tail tending to her hair in a lady-like fashion.

I walked down the stairs until Twilight said, "Rarity, I would like to introduce you to my friend Slender. Slender this is Rarity, Element of Generosity."

I slowly walked down the stairs as Rarity looked at me in complete shock.

I walked over to her, and extended my hand, "Tis a pleasure to make your aquaintence, Miss Rarity."

She slowly shook my hand, and when she was done she walked over to me and stood up on her hind legs, and looked at my suit asking;

"Where in all of Equestria did you get such fine linens? And who tailored your suit?" She asked in a regal tone.

"Please. You have to tell me." She looked at me desparately.

I sat down on the couch and told her, "I made and tailored these suits myself."

At this piece of information, her mouth looked as if it was going to fall right off her skull.

"How did you aqquire such extroidinary skill?"

"I was born with it. It came natural."

"Twilight, dear, would allow me to borrow,"

"Um, what is your name again?" She whispered to me.

"Slender is appropriate."

"Twilight, would allow me to borrow Slender for a moment?"

"Um, sure? I guess."

"Fabulous! Absolutly fabulous! Follow me, darling!"

_'Did she just call me darling?'_

She trotted happily towards the door, and said;

"Well, Twilight, I will be off! Ta ta!" She said as she opened the door with her magic.

"Seeya!" Said Twilight.

"Goodbye." I said to Twilight.

I walked out the door, and looked at Rarity, "Where shall we go?"

"To my boutique!" She said with glee.

"Hm."

I followed her through a sea of ponies and they seemed to split, like Moses and the sea of Galilee, which I thought was quite funny.

I kept following her until I saw a 'boutique', as she called it, lined with fine curtains, a beautiful paint job, and a fine taste in colors.

"Here we are! The Carousel Boutique!"

She walked through the door, and I heard a voice saying,

"Hey sister! Did you hear about that big meanie that hit Rainb-"

She stopped as soon as I walked through the door, and bolted under a pile of linens.

"I-I'm s-sorry m-m-mis-ster m-monst-st-er! Ple-ase d-don't h-h-urt-t m-me!"

Rarity just bellowed out and fell on her back as she heard this ourburst.

I walked over to the pile of linens, and using my tentacles, I picked them up and placed them in a neat order next to a table.

The little fill looked up at me a backed up a little, until she hit a wall.

Rarity stopped laughing to see what I would do when presented a situation such as this one.

"Rarity, what is her name?" I asked her quietly, a little too quiet for the filly to hear.

When I looked backafter she told me her name I decided to take a better look at her appearence.

She seemed to a small female filly, with a light violet and white mane and tail, with a white coat, and green eyes.

I knelt down to calmly approach the situation, "Sweetie Belle, I am not here to hurt you," I said while smiling a little at the cute name she has.

"You hurt Rainbow Dash!" She said angrily.

"Because she hurt me first. I was protecting myself."

"How do I know that's true?"

"It is true because AppleJack said it herself, dear." Rarity said.

I looked at Rarity and smiled a bit. I then looked back at her again, and she asked;

"So your not a big meanie?"

"No, of course not." I said happily, knowing that I was getting somewhere.

She walked over to Rarity, cautiously.

And when I got up, she made a wider berth around me towards her big sister.

"Rarity, why is he here?" She asked her sister, not taking her eyes off me.

"I brought him here so I could observe his sewing skills, dear."

"Oh..."

"Now, if you would like to, you cna have some freetime, if you'd like." Rarity said to her sister.

"Really?" She said as her eyes lit up as she looked at her sister.

"Oh course dear, who would I be kidding?"

"Thanks big sis!" She said while running out the door.

"They are so cute when their happy." I said while smiling.

"Yes, they are the cutest little thing, aren't they?"

"Yeah..." I said while smiling, I showed my teeth a bit as a normal reaction of a smile.

"Oh, I did not know you had teeth."

"Really?" I said while showing her my teeth.

"What strange teeth you-" She stopped abruptly.

I stopped smiling when she stopped.

"Open your mouth, please."

"Um, alright." I said opening my mouth.

She stood on her hind-hooves and propped herself up on my chest to take a look. At first I dind't read anything into it... Until;

"Y-your a v-vampony?"

"Um. Yes I am. Vampire, actually. But I usually eat material things like meat and veggitables. And lots of apples."

She finally closed her mouth and got off me for a moment.

"Hoo... You had me scared there for a moment."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, look at the time, you should be showing me how you sew!"

"Oh... Oops."

So she gave me a needle and some threads when I told her I didn't need it.

"I don't need a needle. Or threads."

"Why?"

"Because I already make my own. And my tentacles act as a needle for me."

"That is awkward and extroidanary all at once, dear. Tell me, how do you do it?"

"You mean making thread?"

"Yes."

"I don't honestly know. All I know is that it happens."

"Oh, well in that case, you should get started!"

"Yes..."

_'What should I make... Something for Rarity would be nice... a hat maybe?'_

**Chapter End**

_Author's Note: Well, there you go. 3237 words. I told you I would make my chapters longer in the future. But anyway, leave a review or PM me iff you need me or want to contact me! Thanks for reading the newest installment of 'Veil Of Shadows'._

_Buh-bye!_

_-LunarDarkness _


	4. Friendship

_Okay. The first time I got 3/4 of this chapter done, my mom shut off my computer in a fit of rage. The second time, a breaker was shut off, which I clicked the 'save' button. I re-booted the computer on, my document went from a beautiful chapter, to some weird form of # signs. It has really ticked me off. So I am sorry this has been a prolonged chapter._

_Well, if this chapter isn't really good, I am sorry._

_Please enjoy._

Chapter 4: Friendship

I proceeded to continue sewing my hat, singing a relaxing tune I did so.

"Some days life feels perfect, other days it just ain't working, the good, the bad, the right, the wrong, and everything in between."

Rarity seems to like me singing, she smiling as I did so.

"Though its crazy, amazing, we can turn a heart with the words we say, mountains crumble with every syllable, hope can live or die."

"So, speak life, speak life to the deadest, darkest night, speak life when the sun won't shine, and you don't know why. Look into the eyes of the broken-hearted, watch 'em come alive as soon as you speak hope, you speak love, you speak... You speak life."

And with that, I decide to end the song, because I was done sewing the fedora hat.

"You have a beautiful singing voice... Simply beautiful."

I blushed when I heard her say this. Guess I was lost in my own little world at the time.

_'Finally done.' _I thought to myself.

Rarity certainly took some interest in it, seeing as though it was a deep violet, with her cutie marks on the sides of said hat.

"Pardon me if you will, but why does it have my cutie marks on it? And why is 'it' violet?"

I smiled and motioned Rarity over to a mirror and I put it on her head in a tipped fashion.

She looked at it and trotting in place out of excitement.

"This is wonderful! Quite the fashion hat!" She said with glee.

She stopped trotting when she gave me the hat back, surprising me a little.

"Wh-what? What are you doing?"

"Giving your hat back, dear."

"No, no, you see, this hat belongs to you now." I said, putting it back on her head in the same tipped fashion.

She walked over to me and gave me a hug; "Thank you. Thank you for what you have done to embrace this beautiful friendship we have created." Rarity said to me.

"No, thank you. You and Twilight have finally accepted me into this community. I have been without friends for all my life."

We broke the hug, and smiled at each other for a moment, before we heard a knock on the door.

Rarity walked over to the door to answer it.

"Yes? Oh Sweetie Belle, come in."

_'Hm.'_

I looked down at my watch, and it read; 4:53.

"Big sis, why do you have that on your head?"

"This?"

"Yeah."

"Slender sewed this for me. Doesn't it look simply wonderful?"

"It does."

"Well, I should be going now." I said aloud.

"I'll walk you back." Rarity said.

"Thank you."

We walked out the door, and Rarity had one last thing to do.

"Sweetie Belle, stay here, I will be back soon, okay?"

"Okay big sis'."

She closed the door and we proceeded to walk back to Twilight's house.

"Slender, what was that song you were singing earlier?"

"Hmm... Speak Life."

"Speak Life?"

"Yes. Tis a metaphor used, to speak life, means to speak kind, encouraging words of hope."

"Really? Could you sing it to me again?"

I thought about it for a second, and decided; "What the heck."

I inhaled fully, and began singing;

"Some days life feels perfect, other days it just ain't working, the good, the bad, the right, the wrong, and everything in between."

"Though its crazy, amazing, we can turn a heart though the words we say, mountains crumble with every syllable, hope can live or die."

"So, speak life, speak life to the deadest, darkest night, speak life, speak life, when the sun won't shine, and you don't know why. Look into the eyes of the broken-hearted, watch 'em come alive as soon as you speak hope, you speak love, you speak... You speak liiiiiife!"

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh, you speak liiiiife, oh oh oh oh oh oh."

"Some days, the tongue gets twisted, other day my thoughts just fall apart, I do, I won't, its like I'm drowin' in the deep."

"Well its crazy, to imagine, words from my lips are the arms of compassion, mountains crumble with every syllable, hope can live or die."

"So speak life, speak life, to the deadest darkest night, Speak life, speak life, when the sun won't shine, and you don't know why. Look into the eyes of the broken-hearted, watch 'em come alive as soon as you speak hope, you speak love, you speak... You speak liiiiiife!"

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh, you speak life, oh oh oh oh oh."

All the way until we reached our destination, Twilight's house.

"You are talented with a wonderful singing voice, Slender."

I blushed again, seemingly I was in my own little world again.

"Th-thank you."

Rarity knocked on the door, and a small voice inside it said;

"Comiiing!"

The door opened up, and Twilight smiled and motioned us to come in.

Careful not to hit my head on the door, I walked inside, after Rarity, of course.

Twilight closed the door and walked to the middle of the room.

"So, how'd it go with Rarity?"

"Wonderful. Rarity?"

She walked up to Twilight and showed her the hat she was wearing.

"That hat looks wonderul on you, Rarity. It even has your cutie marks on it, too!"

"Slender sewed this for me." She said while smiling at me.

"And if you look on the back, on the inside, it has Rarity's name sewn on the inside."

They lifted the hat up, and sure enough, there it was.

"Thank you, Slender, so much."

"No, thank you two. For being the first successful friendships I have ever had."

Twilights smile quickly faded.

"What... The first?"

"Mm. The first." I said, confirming what Twilight said.

"How much of Equestria have you explored?" Twilight asked me, wanting to know if just about everypony had rejected me.

"Hmm... Canterlot, Phillydelphia... Manehatten... The Everfree forest... And Ponyville."

Twilight and Rarity seemed surprised at this, knowing it would take years to explore the Everfree forest alone.

"And just how many ponies have accepted you?"

I held up my hand to show zero.

"What?! Tha-" Twilight said, but was cut off.

"Excuse me Twilight, Slender, darling, how old are you? I wanted to ask you that before you started sewing, but forgot."

"Hmmm... I think... 323 years. I may be wrong, though."

Rarity's jaw hung open, and had no intention of closing it.

"**323 years?!**" Twilight screamed so loud, a few books fell of the shelf.

"Yes. I am 323 years old in this world." I said, almost forgetting a bit of important information.

"Whatever do you mean, 'in this world' darling?" Rarity finally asked.

"Hmmm... You may want to sit down for this, girls."

"I'm fine." Rarity said.

"Try me." Said a serious Twilight.

"Hmm... I am... over 2000 years old in the last world. I don't know exactly."

Rarity seemed to take this information quite good, actually.

"Wow... Amazing..."

Twilight ended up sitting down anyway. Heh.

Twilight started rubbing the sides of her head, while saying to me;

"Okay... lets have a quiet moment, okay?" She said while closing her eyes.

Rarity decided she should be going, seeing as though it was getting late.

"Well, I should be going now."

"Oh... Alright." I said to her.

I opened the door, and I saw that Rarity had left her hat.

"Don't forget you hat!" I said while giving her hat to her.

"Thank you dear! Ta ta!"

"Seeya Rarity!" Twilight said happily.

I closed the door and rested upon it for a moment.

_'Hm. I have done so much in these past to millennium...'_

_'Scaring ponies... Humans... Killing ponies... Killing humans...'_

_'I have done it all... No one scares better than me. __No one__.'_

I stopped thinking when I felt and heard my stomach growl.

Even Twilight heard my stomach growl.

"Ohhhh, somepony is hungry!" She said cutely, and putting a hoof over her mouth as she giggled a bit.

"Oh, stop that, its embarresing!" I said, grinning a bit as a clearly visible blush made its way onto my face.

"Well, I'm quite hungry too, so I'll make dinner."

I walked in front of her, not wanting her to make dinner.

"No, I will make dinner tonight."

"Well its my house, my rules."

"And the rules state that a guest can, and should, make dinner for the owner." I shot back.

She looked at me, flabergasted, before she said;

"No they don't!"

"I know I made them up."

She looked at me for a moment, before I suggested;

"How about we make dinner for ourselvses? Hm?"

She looked at me for a moment, before nodding in agreement.

I pushed open the door, and saw what a awsome kitchen she has.

"What a wonderful kitchen you have, Twilight."

"Thanks."

"It combines functionality, efficency, and a quaint size."

"Twilight, has anypony ever told you, that you have wonderful taste in things like this?"

"N-no..."

I looked at her sternly for a moment.

"I'm disapointed."

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Not at you! At the other ponies that have missed out on a friendship that me and you share." I said happily and truthfully.

"Oh..."

"Shall we get started?" I asked her.

She nodded in agreement.

I walked over to the refridgerator, and opened it up.

_'Where would the lettuce be?'_

I looked around the refridgerator, to see veggietables such as, tomatoes, potatoes, brussel sprouts, green beans, carrots, peas, and apples. Not a shred of meat though.

I finally located the lettuce, and the parmasean cheese. Not to mention the dressing too.

_'Now, where are those bowls? I the refridgeratoris here, and the stovetop is here, then the plates are here, the silverware is here, the towels are here, and the bowls are here!'_

I opened the cabinet up, to find a stack of large glass bowls.

"Hehe..."

I put the bowl down, and closed the cabinet with my tentacle.

"How did you know where the bowls were?"

"Logical deduction, my dear Watson."

"Really? Wow. You are telented."

"Oh, hehe, th-thanks..." I said blushing a bit.

And I proceeded to grab a knife to cut the lettuce, when;

"Are you sure you know how to use a knife? You can cut yourself." Twilight said while trying to hide her visible laugh.

I looked at her sternly;

"I know how to use a knife, _mom_."

"Ahahahahahah!" Twilight howled as she rolled on the floor.

"Hhhhg... Geez. Won a battle of wits with me.:" I said while cutting the lettuce, and adding the nessesary ingredients.

"Hey, could you pass me the brussel sprouts?" Twilight said while pointing to the refridgerator.

I opened the refridgerator, and retrieved the brussel sprouts.

"Thank you."

But I didn't put it in her hoof.

"Say please."

"What?"

"Say please."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Ughh, may I have the brussel sprouts pl-"

"Pretty please." I said while laughing a bit.

"May I have the brussel sprouts please? Pretty please?"

"Yes you may."

"Finally!" She said while grabbing them out of my hand.

"Bwahahahahaha!" I bellowed out loud.

So after all that, we ate our dinner, cleaned up after ourselves at retired to the living room.

Twilight started reading a book named: 'Anthropology: The Human Physique'.

I just decided to think.

I sat down and crossed my legt lego over my right, and I put my right arm on the top of the couch to prop up my head.

I just sat there and thought.

_'I wonder how Tia- I mean Celestia is doing.'_

_'Wonder how any other ponies are going to accept me... Will they?'_

I thought and thought until Twilight discovered an interesting fact about humans.

"Did you know that humans only use 10-15 percent of there brain?"

"Yes I did in fact."

"Look." Twilight said while walking over and sitting close to me to show me the fact.

"Interesting."

"How much of you brain do you use?

"50 percent all the time. 100 percent if needed. But that takes a considerable amount of energy to perform such a daunting task."

"Oh..."

"Isn't a human considered a myth in this world?"

"Yes?"

"That nopony has ever met one?"

"Yes?"

"Than how do we know they only use 10-15 percent of their brain?"

She thought about it for a moment, before saying;

"Wow... You are one smart thinker, aren't you?"

"I try." I smirked.

She ended up resting her head on my shoulder, causing a gasp to escape my lips.

She gave a relaxinging sigh as she did so.

_'What is she doing?'_

I did what only I thought I should do, I started combing her mane with my long fingers.

She seemed to like that, resting even more as I did so.

So we sat there for the longest time, when, suddenly I felt tired.

Now normally I don't sleep very often, maybe twice a week.

"Twilight?" I said softly.

"Mmm?" Twilight said groggily.

"I... Think we should head to bed..."

"Yeah..."

I picked her up, and to my surprise, she was light.

_'Why am I picking her up?'_

I carried her to her bed and set her down under the covers.

"Sleep well, Twilight." I said to her while drawing up the covers for her.

"Thank you..." She mumbled to me.

"Your welcome." I said while walking to my room.

I made my way to my bed and layed their for a moment before finally, after sucha long time, felt even more tired.

_'Life has been well for me...'_

This was the last things I thought before sleep encumbered me...

**Chapter end.**

_Okay. I did it. There you go. I hope you like this new chapter, I made it for all of you._

_And I am especially sorry for not posting earlier._

_Please accept my token of sorrow, and I will make a new chapter very soon._

_Buh-bye._

_-LunarDarkness_


	5. Dilemma

_Alrighty. A finally realize just how many bronies and pegasister like this story. _

_I want you to know, from the bottom of my heart, that you have warmed my heart. Every timne I log on g-mail, and I see a review, or a favorite, or a follow, it warms my heart because I know I'm entertaining you guys. I write storyies because I want you to have the enjoyment of reading it._

_And by the way, I will be asking you what story you would like me to write a chapter for next. But anyway, I'm counting on you guys! _

_Please Enjoy..._

Chapter 5: Dilemma

_'One day, you will grow up, and become a wonderful young man.'_

_'Really?'_

_'Yes. You have a special mind. One in a million, I would say.'_

_'Thanks dad...'_

_He started walking, sipping glass as he did so, I turned around when I heard a sound behind me..._

_... I turned around again..._

_To see he was gone..._

_'Father?'_

_'Father?!'_

_'FATHER!'_

"Father!" I said aloud as I sat up, cold sweat covering my entire figure.

"Hahh... Father... Huhh... Where are you?"

I looked at my watch, 4:30.

"Huh... I should get up now."

I looked down at my suit and pants, which were now wrinkled and soaked in sweat.

"Shower, then change."

So I walked over to my door, and opened it up, to see all was calm.

"Hm."

I walked over to where Twilight was sleeping, and I saw that still sleeping there.

"Like a sleeping angel."

I walked over to what I knew as a bathroom, and looked around for a towel.

"Make that two. Or three. Maybe..."

_'I hope she doesn't mind I use the shower...'_

I grabbed a few towels, and removed all of my clothing.

I looked in the mirror, and just stared for a while.

"No eyes... abnormally tall... pale white skin...

...

...

...

"Good enough for me!" I said while chuckling a bit.

I stopped chuckling when I saw the shower.

"It is so tiny..." I said in a Russian tone.

"I bet a house like this cost about 400,000 dollars. Hehehehe."

I looked at the shower valves, and wondered how they work.

I got in, and I fumbled around even more.

"This must be warm!" I said proudly.

When I felt the water, it was everything but what I expected it to be.

"Cold. Damnit." I said while turning the other valve.

"Hahhhh... Warm water." I said while smiling.

I looked at the shower condiments.

"Hm. So we got two types of every type of soap. Yep."

I grabbed the shower gel, seeing as though I had no hair.

I scrubbed around my entire body, feet, legs, stomach, head, arms, and back.

My tentacles were now completly white, seeing as though they were only black because they were in my suit. In their own little sleeves I made just for them.

One of the started rubbing my cheek, making me smile a bit.

"Aww, I love you too." I said cutely, while petting my tentacles.

...

Now I know you must feel pretty funny. But I do share a pet/assistant type relationship with my tentacles.

Anyway...

I decided to wash them, so they in turn can wash my back.

...

...

...

"And there ya go! All clean!"

I gave the bar of soap to them, and they proceeded to wash my back.

After all that I layed there in the bath tub, just thinking.

My tentacles then wrapped around my torso. But hey, they love me too. They have a mind of their own. They can see the world for themselves, and I would rather lose my left arm, than any of them.

I decided it was about time to get out of the shower, so I proceeded to turn the valve off.

I walked out, and one of my tentacles handed me a towel.

"Why thank you, Arcturus." I said smiling.

I dried myself off completly, when I felt something touch my neck.

I looked down to see them all under my chin, snuggled up nicely.

"Aww, I love you guys too. Your all the best." I said while petting them lightly.

'_Okay. Time to get dressed.'_

I grabbed my socks, and put them on first.

Then my under-clothing, then my pants, then my white shirt, then my tuxedo, and then my tie, which Alexander wanted to do instead.

"You always do better at that than me, Alexander." I said while giving him a thumbs up.

I threw my coat over one side, and put my left arm in, and I seemed to be having trouble fitting my right arm in.

My two other tentacles, Caiaphas and Antipas, helped me with that.

"Thank you, Caiaphas and Antipas, you have made my day." I said while joking with them.

And it was like this, every morning. But hey, mornings are meant to be good.

I buttoned up my tuxedo twice, and ran my hands down it, and then proceeded towards the door.

I opened the door up, and picked my cloths up, and put them in my room.

I looked at my watch, and it said;

'_5:19. I was in there for a while. Hm.'_

I walked down the stairs and realized that the door was open, and this surprised me.

'_The door was firmly closed last night, I am sure of it.'_

"Oh well, time to close it."

I was mighty cold in the living room now.

I walked into the kitchen, and decided to make breakfast for me and Twilight.

_Time skip: 20 minutes_

"Okay! All done!" I said proudly.

The breakfast consisted of eggs, hash browns, a glass of orange juice, and a slice of french toast.

'_I am quite the cook. Hehe...'_

I heard some rustling from upstairs, and I walked into the living room, and saw Twilight proceeding down the stairs.

"Good morning, Twilight."

"Good morning!" Twilight said to me.

"Mmm, what smells so good?"

"I have made breakfast for the two of us."

She finally reached the bottom of the stairs, and looked at the table.

"Wow... this looks delicous!"

"Have a seat."I said while pulling a chair out for her.

"Thank you."

So we sat down, and started eating.

None of us said a word.

'_No one is talking, I must have made a good meal...'_

Although, Twilight gave me occasional glances at me, when she thought I wasn't looking.

'_Having no eyes is like wearing shades, you can't see if they are looking at you or not.'_

As soon as I turned my head purposely, she looked away.

I ate my last bite, and my last sip of orange juice, and I proceeded to wash my dish.

"Pardon me." I said while getting up.

"Mm." Twilight mumbled.

I walked to the kitchen, and proceeded to wash my dish.

...

...

...

"All done!"

I walked over to Twilight and asked;

"Do you mind if I take a walk through town?"

"Oh s-sure!"

"Alrighty. I will be off!" I said while opening the door and departing.

I closed the door, and proceeded to check out a business I heard named;

'Sugarcube Corner'.

I looked at it, and it looked like a gingerbread house.

'_Its all colorful... and pink... and purple... and... its scares me...'_

Colors like that scare me, but I have never backed down from a task, no matter how daunting it is.

I proceeded to walk towards the building, whether certain ponies were hesitant about me being a citizen of Ponyville or not.

I opened the door, and saw a few ponies sitting down on chairs, a pony behind the counter, and a pink pony with a dark pink puffy mane bouncing around.

I sat down on a chair near a table in the back, just to observe.

I opened up a book that I had taken from a library from the last world, 'The Roman Empire'

But the other ponies were a little hesitent.

Most of them just stared at me, some blew me off, but one, approached me.

It was an aquamarine unicorn, with a creme colored earth pony following slowly behind.

One of my tentacles flipped a page for me, and I proceeded to read the next page.

"E-excuse m-me."

"Hm? Yes?" I said while putting my bookmark inside of my book and closing it.

I crossed my left leg over my right, and asked;

"Is there something you would like to ask me?"

"W-well, I was wondering if I could s-see your hand..." She said nervously.

"My hand?"

"Ye-yes..."

I extended my hand out to her, and she jumped back a bit.

She looked at my hand, and proceeded to study it.

"May I know what your name is?" I asked.

"L-Lyra H-harpstr-ings..."

"That's a nice name."

So after a while of her studying my hand, she said she had to go.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Lyra."

She waved and exited the building.

'_Well that was weird.'_

I was going to enjoy observing these ponies, but when a pink blur, not nearly as fast as I can go, darted through the tables, my plans were ruined.

She stopped right in front of me, and just stared.

"Yes?"

"Your so black and white!" She exclaimed.

"And your grotesquely pink." I shot back.

She looked at me for a moment, then asked;

"So what's your name?"

"Slender is appropriate."

"Alright, would you like to order something?"

"No, but thank you for asking."

"Alrighty!" She said while darting back to the kitchen.

"Hhhh... Second awkward meeting within ten seconds." I said while slapping my head in awkwardness.

After a moment, she darted back and asked;

"Do you like to party?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"What is a party? I know what the definition is, but I don't have a clear insight to what it is."

"You don't know what a party is?"

"I have... Never been to one..." I said sadly, while hanging my head down a bit.

She just stared at me in shock, before snapping back to reality.

"You have never been to a party?" She said, her pupils getting quite large at this point.

"No, never."

She gave me a loving hug; "I'm feel so sorry for you..."

She finally got off of me, and wiped any tears that were forming.

"I'll make you a party for you, okay?"

"Um... Can that be later? When I get to know the citizens better?"

"Oh sure!" She said, then darting off to the kitchen again.

So after that I decided I had gotten my first dose of the community.

'_Hm. Interesting...'_

I got up, and walked through the restaraunt, and out the door. I walked towards Twilight's house, when I heard a bit of talking inside.

"Why do you hang out with a freak?" One said.

"He's not a freak! And don't you ever talk about him that way!"

"Twilight?"

"He seems nice enough." One said with a texan accent.

I decided to activate my most powerful ability.

My power allows me to become invisible, and to be able to walk through things as if I was a ghost. And say I wanted to flick someone's hat off, the only thing you would see, only for a fleeting moment, would be a hand.

I activated it, and I walked through the large wooden wall.

"I just met him, and he seems really nice! And he's never even been to a party!"

'_How the hell did she get here?'_

"Yeah, well, this could all be an act y'know!"

"You don't that is isn't!" Twilight said.

"You don't know that it is!" Rainbow Dash said.

'_What the actual hell is wrong with this mare? Did I kill a relative? A father? Mother? Sister, god forbid?'_

"Why are we argueing about this? Is this what friends do? Fight to solve problems?" The yellow pegasus named Fluttershy said to them all.

They seemed not to make a sound, just staring at the ground.

I walked out, and pretending nothing happened, I decided to walk around town.

Walking around town, around a neighborhood, around a property, or anything else, always helps relieve my stress.

"Hmm... Where should I go next?"

I kept walking, when I saw that Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie, all exited Twilight's house.

I looked at them all, and they seemed fine. Although I didn't really know that for sure.

I walked towards Twilight's house, thinking all the way as I did so.

'_Why do they think so low of me still?'_

'_What have I done to them to deserve such punishment?'_

I knocked on the door and opened it up.

What I saw devastated me.

Twilight was crying on the couch, hooves on her eyes... Sobbing...

This hurt me.

I rushed over to her, and placed her in my lap.

"Sh sh sh sh, its alright, Twilight." I cooed in her ear as I felt her tears wet my shoulder.

"What's wrong Twilight?" I asked softly.

"Th-they s-said y-y-you w-wer-re a f-fr-freak!" She sobbed into my shoulder.

'_Jesus Christ, they will pay.'_

After a long moment of rocking her back and forth, telling her, its okay, she finally calmed down enough to control herself.

"Better, right?"

"Yeah... Thank you..."

She sat on the couch next to me, and she explained a few things.

And after she started, not a moment after, Rarity busted the door down.

"What the hell?!"

"Twilight!"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I recieved a note, saying that if we did not hand over 50,000 bits, they will kill them!"

"Kill who?" I said while standing up.

"My sister, Scootaloo, and Applebloom!" She panicked.

"**WHAT?!**" Twilight screamed.

I proceeded towards the door,and Rarity asked;

"Where are you going?!"

"To the Everfree forest."

**CHAPTER END**

_Plot twist! Betcha you didn't see that coming!_

_But if you did, high-five to you._

_I hope you enjoyed this next chapter!_

_Buh-bye!_

_-LunarDarkness_


	6. Relief and Reform

_Excuse me, but I wanted to say that I know I didn't do a good job on the last part of my most recent chapter. But by the time I reached the last part, I was out of brain juice, so I am sorry I did not make that any better._

_But anyway;_

_Please enjoy..._

Chapter 6: Relief and Reform

I ran. Ran, ran ran...

Not for my life, but the lives that needed saved.

Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo.

I did not know who the other two were, but I was determined to find the kidnappers, and bring rightful and deserved justice upon them.

"Where are you going!?" Twilight yelled as I ran in front of them.

"To the everfree forest!" I yelled back.

"Why? How do you know there there!?"

I stopped abruptly, and they tried to stop, but slid a few feet.

"Rarity, get Applejack and Fluttershy, now. Twilight, get Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash. Then meet me at the entrance of the Everfree forest. Hurry!"

They looked at me for a moment as if asking in their minds 'why?'.

"**GO! NOW!**" I screamed.

They heard me loud and clear and started running throughout town looking for the assigned citizens.

I turned around to face the Everfree forest again.

"Thy will be done." I whispered to myself, intensifing the fire inside my body.

I started running from a dead start, to sprint in only a moment.

And I ran. Ran as hard as I could.

"I am a sprinter, not a runner!" I yelled.

After a few minutes of straight sprinting, I reached the Everfree forest entrance.

A few moments after, Twilight and Rarity appeared with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, AppleJack, and Pinkie Pie.

"We got here as soon as we could!" Twilight said.

"Good." I said while looking down at my watch.

_'It is not night time yet... Damn.'_

"I know we have not established who will lead this search, but we have no time. Follow me." I said while walking ahead.

"Who made you leader?" Rainbow Dash asked sarcastically.

"No one, logic decided it."

"Don't give me that!"

I turned around sharply and looked Rainbow Dash in the eye;

"If you don't wan't me to lead this search, then fine. But be prepared to say goodbye and be responsible for the deaths of three innocent fillies I know you hold dear." I growled at Rainbow Dash.

She looked at me for a moment before she agreed.

"Fine." She said while squinting her eyes.

"Good. Let me make something very clear. We have a few hours of daylight. Worst-case scenario, they took the fillies when it was closer to dusk than dawn, and we only have a few hours to look, which means there are 4 campsites known for outlaws and refugees. If that is the case, in which it most likely is, we have one shot to get this right, maybe two, if we are fast. The best case scenario is that they took the fillies this morning, and we have time to search all the campsites. Though, the worst-case scenario is the most likely to occur."

"They'll are already be dead by the time we are done searching for them!" Rainbow Dash said.

I smirked at this, and looked at her again;

"Well then, there's not a moment to lose." I said while turning around an walking in the forest.

"I th-think I-I should st-stay he-here." Fluttershy said aloud, barely loud for me to hear.

"Fluttershy, we may need you up there, and if you stay here, where is the help I would need?" I said to her.

"Oh... O-okay..."

"Good."

I walked ahead, the mane six following behind, discussing things about me.

"What if this is a trap?"

"We will be ready for it."

I came to a fork in the road, and thought for a moment.

"The left takes us to two smaller camps, they are closer, the right takes us to larger camps, but they are father away."

"Let's take the right." Rainbow Dash said.

"No, hold for a moment."

"Outta my way!"

"Hhhh... Rarity may I see the letter you found?"

"Oh, yes."

I looked at it, and thought for a moment.

_'Hmm... The hand writing is all etchy, I surpised Rarity found out what it said...'_

_'But the handwriting is right-handed, so I go right? But it is all messy, like someone was in a hurry... so I take the left?'_

_'There has to be something here!'_

_'Hmm...'_

"The fillies you love, our in our grasp." I started reading.  
"He who does not pay soon, one will die."  
"Enter the forest, and leave the 50,000 bits there."

"Leave after, and don't return."  
"Enter the campsites, and they will die."  
"For we have the foals."  
"The money... 24 hours..."

_'Hmm... What a strange poem-type letter... Wait a minute... the fillies... he who... enter the..._

_..._

_..._

"By jove, I've got it!" I snapped my fingers.

"What, what is it?"

"We shall proceed to the left, at once!"

I started walking and thinking all the way. The Mane Six followed behind, with an angry Rainbow Dash behind.

_'What an ingenius way to tell your friend which rout to proceed...'_

"Darling, how did you know which rout to take?"

"I will tell you later... For now, let us continue on..."

After a while, I found one camp, but not the other.

"Hmm..."

I walked over to another part, and discovered a path that had been hidden from view.

"Wow, great leader you are, now we lost precious time, you kno-"

"Before you say another word, let us take this rout!" I yelled while grabbing the bush out of the ground, and throwing it over many, many trees.

They just looked at me, shocked at the fact that I practically threw the weight of a pony over a few acres of land.

"Just being in the vacinity of you Rainbow Dash, makes my skin crawl. Now shut up and stay with the group, belligerent animal!" I screamed.

I started walking, the Mane Six behind me.

We kept walking, walking walking walking...

...

...

...

"Hold up, do you hear that?" I said.

"No."

"Are you sure yo-"

I sprinted forward, way past the group, now a good half of a mile ahead of them.

I panted as I sprinted, the sound of laughing, intermixed with crying became louder with every leap I took.

"Haha! Stupid kid!" I heard a gruff voice say.

They were sitting around a fire, a campfire.

There were 3 of them, all the same size. They were larger than a normal pony, about as tall as Luna, I would say.

One of them took a rock and chucked it at a cage, a cage filled with 4 fillies, crying, whimpering, and sobbing quietly.

My rage went from a campfire, to a bonfire.

_'How could they... Innocent fillies! THEY WILL DIE!' _My mind screamed.

When I became more and more angrier, things started to happen.

My teeth became more carnivorous, like sharks teeth, and my hands became claw-like talons.

I activated my power to become unseen, and walked towards the one closest to me.

I grabbed his neck, and drug him into my dimension

"What? Where am I?"

"Huhuhuhahahahahaaa..."

"W-whos there?" He said nervously.

"Peek-a-boo!" I said behind him.

"AH!"

"You know... Hiding will not save you..."

"St-stay aw-away f-fr-from m-me!"

"HELLO! ANYPONY! HELP!"

I took my claw and slashed into his stomach, exploding blood everywhere.

I took his neck, and performed a slash to his neck, his head falling off.

"Hammer? Hey, whered he go?"

"Probably went to take a piss."

I grabbed the second pony's neck, and snapped it sharply.

"What the hell?!" The last one said while falling off the log he was sitting on.

"Why hello there."

"Who a-are you?"

"Your executioner. Didn't you get the memo?"

He rushed over to the fillies with a knife, and held it up to them.

"Move, and I kill her."

"Oh... Alright..." I said while walking back to my dimension.

"Who was that guy?" He said relieved I had left.

I walked toward him, and he didn't even know it.

"Gotcha!" I said while grabbing his knife with my tenacles.

"AGH!"

I grabbed his neck and lifted him in the air, before rushing to a tree, and sticking him on it.

"Uhhh... ugh what?" He said dazed.

I took the knife, spinned once, and threw it, hitting his temple perfectly.

"Hehhh... Huhhhh..." I panted as I calmed myself down.

"Done... Over..."

I looked at the blood on my suit, and decided to clean it off.

*Snap*

And it was gone, all the blood, and the sweat I produced.

"Better."

I looked at the fillies, who were shocked with amazement and uncertainty.

I walked over slowly, and looked at the lock on the cage.

I used my hand to bend, and finally break it.

I opened the cage slowly, and they all backed up to the rear, all except Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle? It's alright." I said while sitting down.

"You remember me, right? I was with your sister in the boutique."

I looked at her again, she had bruises, scratch marks, and God knows what else. So did the other fillies.

"Y-you?" She said quietly.

"Yes, its me." I said while smiling.

"Sweetie Belle, don't go near him, he could be dangerous!" The one named Applebloom whispered to her.

"N-no, I know h-him." She said while walking over to me slowly.

"Its alright, nopony is going to hurt you, I promise."

"Promise?"

"I promise on my life."

She walked out of the cage and gave me a small hug near my stomach.

"Thank you..."

"For what? I was doing my job."

"For saving us."

"Anypony would have done that."

"Nopony would have gone this far into the Everfree forest."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier..." I said while rocking her a little.

"Thank you so much!" She said while now completely bawling.

"Hey hey hey, its okay..." I said while picking her up and putting her under my neck.

She seemed to like the warmth, and nuzzled me heavily.

The other two fillies came out and seemed to trust me now, and they also seemed to bawl as well.

"Were so sorry for g-going in-t-to the f-fores-st!" Scootaloo said to me.

Applebloom seemed to leap into my arm, along with Scootaloo.

"There there, everything is alright... Nopony will ever hurt you again..."

The last one seemed to lay in my lap, which was unexpected because she doesn't know me at all.

"What is your name?" I asked her quietly.

"Rose Petal..." She said quietly.

By this point, they all we silent, as I made sure that they were as comfortable as possible.

After a few moments, The Mane Six appeared from the forest, looking at the scene in shock, amazement, and relief.

"Oh thank Celestia!" Rarity said aloud.

"Shh..." I shushed her, because they all seemed to fall asleep instantly.

I decided to take my coat off, and wrap it around them, to keep them warm.

*Snap*

And a second coat appeared for me to wear, seeing as though it is dusk now, and the sun is setting quite rapidly.

"Twilight, can you teleport us to the entrance of the forest?"

"Sure."

In a flash of light, we were teleported to the entrance.

'Thank you' I mouthed the words.

She nodded.

And I proceeded to get these fillies to a hospital.

"What is the closest hospital?"

"W-we don't have one, we have a doctor's clinic, but the nearest is Canterlot."

"Shit... Damnit Damnit Damnit!" I said to myself.

"I will be off to the Canterlot hospital, don't wait up."

"Wait!"

"I CAN'T!" I said while running and activating my power to get rid of the obstacle part.

**CHAPTER END**

_My... That was touching... I hope you really enjoyed this new chapter, it was a hard one. I not the best at mushy parts, I am at some Romance, but not at parts like these yet. Well anyway, leave a review if you liked it, and if you need me, PM me!_

_-LunarDarkness_


	7. Reunion

_Hello, Lunar here, I just wanted to say that I am very thankful you guys have stayed with me for so long. Even though your reviews may be; 'make more chapters' it still means that you enjoy my stories. and that I would do anything for you guys. And if you guys need anything, or want to see something in this story, or another, don't hesitate to PM me!_

_And Spikedash115, and Lorrak, thanks for the nice review guys!_

_Also, Crazy Faced Baby, I shall incorporate your suggestion, and add a few things. But thanks!_

_But anyway!_

_Please enjoy..._

Chapter 7: Reunion

"Have *huff* to get *huff* them to a hospital!" I said while running towards the town.

I reached the town, asking a citizen a very important question.

"What is the quickest way to Canterlot?"

"Uh um t-train but the passenger ones are closed."

"Is there a second fastest way?"

"You could fly, but you don't have wings."

"Damn."

"Thank you." I said to her while continuing my leaping spree.

"Where are you going?!"

"TO CANTERLOT!"

_Meanwhile... At the Canterlot Castle..._

_"What?"_

_"Where am I?"_

_I looked around to see nothing, until I saw a black figure with wearing gloves, and a white head standing facing outward about a few hundred feet in front of me._

_"Hello?"_

_I walked towards him, when I realized, that I was walking on a familiar ground..._

_Said ground was rocky, and white..._

_T'was the moon..._

_"How did I get here?"_

_"Has my banishment not finished itself?"_

_I kept walking towards the figure, when I realized, it was... It... Him..._

_My pace quickened, the more I remembered._

_'How did you end up here?' I thought in my mind as he said so._

_I kept a steady pace until I was about 20 feet behind him, he said something..._

_Something from long ago..._

_"E plurbius unumHe said._

_"Jo... J... Jossten?" I said aloud._

_I leaped towards him, but he vanished._

_Like a mist..._

_He was gone..._

_I looked up, tears now forming at the edge of my eyes._

_I looked towards the desolate planet above..._

_"Jossten... Come back to me..." I said as I looked down, tears lightly dampening the ground._

"Hah!" I gasped.

I looked around my peaceful bedroom, thinking about what he said.

_'E PLurbius Unum?'_

_'What does that mean?'_

I slowly sat up from my abrupt awakening from a peaceful slumber.

"E Plurbius... Unum?"

"Why does that sound all to familiar to me?"

I finally sat at the edge of the bed, wondering...

_'What harm have I caused to the citizens of Equestria?' _

_'Wh... Was that him?'_

_Meanwhile, a few miles away from Canterlot..._

"Okay, almost there, Jossten, almost there." I said while in overdrive mode.

_'These fillies must have been without sleep for a while...'_

I finally made it to the train station, my pace slowing down.

I looked around for a guard, or a citizen, or anypony for that matter.

'Twas only when I came to the gate to the inside, when I saw two guards standing, like sentries.

I walked up to them, hoping they would let me in.

I walked up to the entrance, when they stood in front of it.

"State your business, and right of passage."

"I... Don't have a right of passage."

"Then by order of Captain Armor, all citizens without a right of passage, shall not pass."

"Hm... I shall be off then..."

_'I made it this far, I am not stopping.'_

I activated my power, and walked back to them, and walked straight thtough the wall which was standing before me.

I de-activated my cloak, and proceeded to walk normally.

I walked past a few houses, and a bar, and a hotel, and many other buildings as I made my way to find the hospital.

_'I must have been running for hours, it is now nighttime...'_

I kept walking, idle citizens staring at me in disgust, some in shock, and some chose to ignore.

I found myself looking at a large white building, which was named;

'Canterlot Hospital'.

"Finally!"

I walked towards it, and made my way to the door, and opened it quietly.

"He-hello?"

The nurse from behind the desk looked up, and almost fell off of her chair.

"I have four fillies which were subject to a kidnapping which need medical care immediatly."

"Oh o-okay." She said nervously.

After she took them, and went to alert a doctor, I decided to sit down to think for a moment.

_'There is something which I cannot put my finger on, something I have said long ago...'_

_'Out of many one...'_

_'Out of Plurbius Unum...'_

_'E PLurbius Unum...'_

"Hmm... Sometime... Somewhere I have said that..." I said to myself...

_Back at the Canterlot Castle..._

I walked throughout the halls, when I decided to take a stroll through the large, serenly quiet city.

"Guards, do open this door." I said to them.

"Yes princess."

They opened the door using their magic, and I departed out the door.

I inhaled slowly as I looked at the moon I was once on...

I walked down the large road, when I saw the hospital.

I kept walking, and then heard the door opening to the hospital.

A figure walked out, and I soon looked at it for a moment, but then continued on my way.

I stopped walking when I realized...

... It was him...

He looked up towards the moon and muttered something.

"E PLurbius Unum..."

When he muttered those very words, it took my breath away.

"It is you..." I muttered to myself.

_Back near the entrance of the hospital..._

"E PLurbius Unum..."

I remembered who it was...

...Who accompanied me on the moon for so long...

Tears streamed down my eyes as I fell to my knees.

"Why? Why did you have to go?" I said while choking on my own tears.

"You were my only friend... **WHY!?**" I yelled while slamming my fist down on the brick road.

I put my face in my hands as I sobbed... My heart, aching for the one I... Loved so long ago...

I knelt down and tried to recollect myself, but to no avail...

"Why... You... You did not remember me..."

I heard a pair of hoofsteps approach me...

And to my surprise...

'Twas her... From so long ago...

"You... No... I cannot..." I muttered.

"If it is not me... Let me finish the sentence." She said, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Out of many, one. Out of many one felt my love..." She said to me.

"You." She said.

"L-Luna?"

"Yes, 'tis I."

"I'm sorrry... For never being there when you needed me most..." She said while hugging me tightly.

"Please... Do not ever leave me again..." I said to her.

"Never..."

"Because there was one thing I wanted to say before you left..."

"Yes?"

"W-I... I love you Luna... With all of my heart, my mind, and my soul." I said while looking into her turquoise eyes.

"I love you, with all of my heart, my mind, and my soul..." She said while repeating what I said.

We were slowly leaning into each other, and as we did so, our lips softly, and blissfully collided with each other's.

We did not move, not advancing, nor retracting.

We were simply enjoying each other's company as we bathed in the calm, serene moonlight that the moon shined upon us.

We finally broke away from our first kiss, and looked deeply into each other's eyes for a moment.

And for a moment, I could almost see a spark from within her eyes form...

A three-hundred year old romance... Rekindled...

That, is true love... A love that could never be quenched, or extinguished.

Not all the seas in the world, could put it out...

...

I looked at her, and decided that it was getting very cold...

"Luna, it is becoming quite cold..." I said to her.

She stopped thinking for a moment, and agreed.

"Yes... Shall we?" She said while motioning towards the castle

We walked towards the castle, and as we did, she extended her wing, so that I could hold it, to know what it was like so long ago...

We entered the large doors, and proceeded down the hallway towards her bedroom.

She opened the large doors with her magic, and showed me what was inside.

I looked around, and studied the room a bit.

"This... is... wonderful..."

She walked toward the bed and layed down, patting the other side as she made room for me.

"Uh... Um... I-I can't..."

"Its alright..." She said to me calmly.

I walked over to the bed, and layed down slowly, making me quite tired...

She layed her head over my chest, and sighed relaxingly.

She looked up to me, and kissed me once again, but a bit more passionately.

She broke away, and said to me;

"I love you..."

"And I love you..." I said back.

'Twas the only this I said until sleep overtook us both...

_Wow... That... That was touching... I was listening to a sad and emotionally moving song as I typed the touching scene... My eyes are now red and puffy from crying so much..._

_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter..._

_Seeya..._

_-LunarDarkness_


	8. An Old Friend

**So I know some of you maybe thought that the last part was rushed...**

**That I brought Luna from a backround character, to a lover in about 500 words.**

**'Tis part of the point of a plot-twist, though...**

**Okay. So I decided to make this chapter about Jossten and his step-father. A lot of people, and I know how you feel, wanted to know who he was.**

**But if you payed attention to the bread crumbs I spread in the latest chapters, you might get an idea who it is.**

**Breadcrumbs like; '**_Sipping glass as he did so.'_

**Now tell me, who sips glass? Why not he 'sipped ****his**** glass'?**

**Please enjoy...**

Chapter 8: An Old Friend

_Hmmm..._

_"Mwha?"_

_"What?" I said groggily._

_I felt the ground below me..._

_It was soft... And warm..._

_I opened my eyes to see the sky above me..._

_'Strange... Is this some dream?'_

_I got up slowly, still wondering were I was..._

_"You know, a few ponies were having a parade, today."_

_I turned around, and something literally forced me to say something I did not wish to say._

_"Hello, father."_

_I looked down, to see I was a bit smaller than I am now..._

_'Could this be when I was younger? Before my 7 spent years on the moon?'_

_You see, I have always wanted to know what the surface of the moon looked like, but I never knew how to get back once I arrived there. How I got there? Kinda of a big-ass teleportation spell, if you ask me._

_"So I walked over to these ponies, and decided to make it 'rain on their parade'._

_"You are the god of chaos, you know." I said again while chuckling a bit._

_"Come here, son."_

_I walked over to him casually before he put his lions paw on my shoulder;_

_"Some day you become a strong man. With morals, strength, courage, and charm."_

_"One day, you will grow up, and become a wonderful young man." He said to me, confirming what he said before._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. You have a special mind. One in a million, I would say."_

_"Thank you father..." I said while smiling._

"Hah..." I gasped as I woke up quickly.

The soft sound of Luna's breathing made me smile a bit before brushing her mane softly.

"Mmmm... Good morning..."

"Good morning, love." I said softly and kissing her forehead.

_'That dream... Father?'_

I do not know when... Or how I will ever see my father again...

But I know, I will got to the ends of this planet to find him.

I slowly sat up, positioning myself to get up and off the bed.

After minutes of slow movements and squirming, I maneged to get off the bed, leaving a sleeping angel on the bed.

"It is time for you to wake up now, Luna."

"Five more minutes..." She said while yawning a bit.

_'Aww... She looks adorable...'_

I walked towards the door, when I realized...

_'Tia- I mean... Celestia is here... I hope I'm not intruding...'_

I opened the door slowly, and to my surprise, Celestia wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Oh, well then, I shall be off!" I said to myself.

I walked outside, and closed the door softly behind me, and proceeded walking.

Many of the guards glared at me, because I just exited the Lunar Princess' private chambers.

I made it through the hall way and into the throne room, when I heard a familier voice to the left down the left hall.

"He wanted to pass a bill so that he could do what?" She laughed.

_'Gotta hide! FAST!' _My mind screamed at me.

_'Left?! No, she'll see me! Right? No, forward?'_

I jolted suddenly, when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Jossten? What are you doing here?"

_'God. Damnit. All.'_

I turned around sharply and scratched the back of my head with my tentacle.

"Ehh, hehe... I uhh, wanted to explore the castle!" I said nervously.

She motioned for her assistant to be off, and walked up to me.

"So what brings you here?"

_'Think fast!'_

"Um... Oh yeah! You know those three fillies who call themselves, 'The Cutie Mark Crusaders'?"

"Maybe..."

"Well, them and another filly were victims of a kidnapping for ransom..." I said, getting quiet at the end.

"Oh... The poor things... Who got them out?"

"Uh... I-I did..."

"Really? That was brave of you!"

"Last night I brought them here. To the hospital."

"How did you get here?"

"Um... I ran... here..." I said sheepishly.

"You ran here? All by yourself?"

"Yes... I did... In fact..."

_'He has such a kind heart...' _She thought.

"So... You busy?"

"Do I look busy?" I said while grinning.

"Me neither." She said.

"Ma'am, you have a message for you from Twilight Sparkle." Her assistant said while walking in the room.

"Alright, I'll take that now." She said while grabbing it in her magical grasp.

She opened the letter and read it quietly.

...

...

...

"Hey listen to this, Discord managed to stop the Ponyville school from collapsing. That was nice of him."

...

The name Discord...

... Rang... In my ears...

All the thoughts... Memories of being with him...

Came flooding back like a wave.

I felt to the on one knee, and braced myself with my left on the floor, proping me up.

"Jossten? What's wrong?"

"I... need to get to Ponyville!"

"Why?"

"I just need to!" I said while running towards the large two wooden doors.

"Open this door!" I yelled to the guards.

They opened it up, and I thanked them.

"Thank you!" I said while leaping out the door.

And I kept running and running. For all I was worth, really.

I ran out the Canterlot gates, and back towards the train station.

I saw the latest train leave it, and was 250 feet down the track.

"Come on, Jossten, you can do it!" I said while picking up speed.

I almost reached the train, when I knew I had to leap to catch the caboose.

"AAAANNNNDDD! HUP!" I said while grabbing onto the bars near the back.

"YES!" I exclaimed.

And I rode the train all the way to Ponyville.

...

...

...

But I got off about 300 feet from the train station.

I ran towards the train station, and into Ponyville center.

I looked for Twilight's house, and found it, but it had a note that said;

'If you need me, or any of the Mane Six, we'll be near the lake, having a picnic'.

"Well that explains it."

I walked casually towards the lake, but I couldn't find it, until I saw a large body off water, accompanied by a few ponies and a large, tall figure.

I walked over to them slowly, unsure if this was a trick or not.

"Hey Slender, we were just talking about you!" Twilight said happily.

He looked behind himself for a moment, then turned back, then turned around again, slowly.

He stood up slowly, unsure if this was a trick or not either.

I walked up to him, eye to eye.

"You guys know each other?"

"Father..." I said breathlessly.

"Son..." He said.

"**WHAT?!**" Twilight screamed.

"Yes... This is my step-father..."

"Soooo, Discord is you step-father?" Rainbow Dash said.

I walked up to the group, and confirmed what she said.

I looked back at Discord again, happy to see him again.

I started to bawl on this spot, when I knew it was him.

"Fa-Father!" I said while hugging him tightly.

"It has been so long!" I said while crying on his shoulder.

"Indeed it has, son, indeed it has..." He said while patting my back with his paw.

After a moment, I recollected myself again, knowing that I did not want to cry, when such a wonderous thing has happened.

You see, I haven't told anybody, or pony, except my father, or step-father, Discord, that I am not just two thousand something years old, I am over tens of thousands of years old, on both this world, and the last.

The last world, Earth, A legend was around, stating that in the woods, the densely packed wood in the far east, there would be a man, abnormally tall, an abnormally tall clothed man, wtih no face, would stalk you, as odd white inscriptions would be stuck on the trees.

Inscriptions like:

'Leave me alone'.

... Yes...

That was me...

...From thousands of years ago...

From when I was bansihed to the moon, when I was first sent here from and by some ungodly reason...

A 300-year-old romance...

The horrible, unfathomable dark side of being on the moon...

A year goes by on the moon, 10 years on this planet...

I just haven't seen her in 300 years...

Said years were spent on the moon...

3000 years past down on this planet...

So when Luna was sentenced here, nopony was told it was only 100 years.

But 1000 years down here.

For the lunar princess still created Nightmare Moon, but the solar princess missed her for so much longer...

"Let me look at you, son." He said to me.

We broke away, and I wiped away the tears.

He studied me for a moment before smiling.

"What was it I told you that day?" He asked.

"I would become a man. A man with strength, courage, charms, and morals. I remember it to this very day."

"Yes... I remember now..." He said, smiling at me for a moment.

"So, I heard you saved the local schoolhouse here."

"Well, I was just doing the right thing." He said in monotone.

"Hm."

"Hey, I found this really old book in the Canterlot Library. I would like you to read it." Twilight said while levitating it in my magical grasp.

'Twas a very old and frail looking book, a book...

A book...

"Where did you get this?"

"The Canterlot Library."

I looked at her for a moment, seriously.

"I... Uh got it from the back though..." She said sheepishly.

"Hm..." I said while walking over to a nearby tree, leaning on it, and reading the book.

I heard the seven over talking about me as I proceeded to read the book.

"Soooo, what's he like? Inside?" Rainbow Dash asked.

_'This book... Has no title... Only one book has no title...'_

_'The only book I know of... Is the book of outlawed spells, and old legends and lineages book..._

I looked at the first page, and it read:

'Immortality spell.'

_'Holy shit...'_

I flipped through many pages, all saying things like;

'Earthquake spell'

'Race Transformation spell'

And one that caught my eye,

'Memory spell'

_'I wonder if this would work with me...'_

You see, I don't remember anything from the last world, except stalking and killing humans...

But...

Maybe there was more of that?

More memory than just that?

...

Maybe I even had a life.

Maybe...

I was a human?

"No..." I said breathlessly...

I looked down at the wording, and realized something didn't think was possible.

"This... Was written... By... A human?"

The wording is a bit awkward, like a humans, but...

That's not possible...

Right?

I looked down at the memory spell again, to read the inscription.

"Hm..."

I flipped through the pages to see old legends and past lineages.

_'There was once a Prince of Equestria?'_

_'His name was Prince Jusstenian?'_

_'What an interesting name...'_

_'He ruled the Kingdom with the Lunar and Solar Princess' by his side...'_

_'Lunar and solar princess'? Luna and Celestia?'_

_'Once upon a time, two ponies, Prince Nebular and Princess Galaxia, had fallen for each other, married each other, and became King Nebular and Queen Galaxia. They then had two daughters, Celestia, and Luna. After a while, and they had grown older, and more mature, they had developed a relationship with a man named Jusstenian, and became a Prince. He then ruled with the two princess' at his side, but only for a few years, because the forces of darkness, King Sombra, Discord, and Nightmare Moon, banded together to defeat him, he sacrificed himself to save Equestria, and to keep Equestria the safe place it is now...'_

"*Sniff*, that was heartfelt..." I said slowly.

I looked back at the memory spell again, and decided if I had any memories I couln't remember.

"Just for my curiosity."

_'Wait, some of the worst choices were because of curiosity...'_

"Hmmm..." I said while pondering this verse.

"Old will become anew, and lost will become found... Memories forgotten... Shall be remembered...'

I read the from the old spell book, and some very strange things started to happen.

For one, my hands started to heat up a bit, two the book closed all by itself, and three my head was on fire.

"Aaaaagghh... What's happening?" I said while gripping my head.

I fell to my knees as memories flashed through my mind as my world was spinning around me.

_'Yes, I do, Tia...'_

"Slender? What's wrong?"

"No, what? Why is this happening?!" I yelled.

_'Leave me alone? The hell is this?' Another thought flashed through my mind._

After an excrutiating amount of pain, my body eventually started to shut down.

"Slender? SLENDER!?" Twilight screamed while rushing to me.

"Jossten? JOSSTEN!" Discord yelled.

"Help me..." I whispered to them.

And I passed out...

**Chapter End**

**Well, how'd you like that for an interesting new plot twist?**

**I decided to add some interesting fact about who Jussten, or Jusstenian is.**

**But if you think you know who Jussten is, PM me or leave a review, I'll definetly include you in the next chapter note.**

**And what other story do you want me to work on next? This one? Or another. PM me.**

**But anyway, I hoped you liked this new chapter!**

**Buh-bye!**

**-LunarDarkness**


	9. Shock

**Sorry about not updating, I've been kinda busy. But I wanted to tell you I will be gone for a while saturday because I am going on a Boy Scout's of America 5-mile hike, and won't get back until about two in the after noon.**

**But anyway...**

**Please enjoy...**

_"Dad, I don't care. Just leave me the hell alone."_

_"Don't you talk to me like dat, son!" He said while grabbing my shoulder sharply._

_"HEY! You forget who pays da bills? I make da money around here! I DO!"_

_He clenched his fist and punched me square in the stomach._

_I grunted loudly and I slowly slid down the wall onto the floor._

_Yes..._

_My father..._

_Wasn't a father..._

_He was some drunk who wanted to boast that he had kids. He beat his wife, and my little brother, who was only 14. Bill, my sad excuse for a father, was a man without morales, a shell of himself, really. He would come home very night, or get himself drunk, and beat his wife, including us, and then apologize the very next day..._

_He came home one day, and I guess he took it too far with his wife, for when he finally stopped beating her, she did not move. She wasn't moving, groaning in pain, nothing._

_My father just walked away because he thought we were upstairs, and went to go take some anger out on us too._

_"Mom?" I said while walking over briskly to her._

_"Hey mom, you okay?" My brother said to her._

_I took my two index fingers, and took her pulse, to see if there still was one._

_No pulse._

_"Hey, m-mom, its t-time to wake u-up n-now." I said hysterically._

_"No... Mom? MOM!" I said while tears formed in our eyes._

_"Jossten? Is s-she...?"_

_I looked over to Joshua, who was crying at this point,_

_"Y-yes... She's in heaven now, Josh. She is free..."_

_My brother leaned into me for a embracing hug,_

_"She'll never feel pain again, Josh."_

_He started bawling into my chest as I tried to comfort him._

_I looked around to see if I could do anything to help the situation, when I saw our father walking down the stairs._

_"Hey, where you kids at?" He said in a drunken stupor._

_I looked at my brother, who was now scared, I told him to hide and evade._

_"Go and hide, now."_

_"Wh-why?"_

_"Please, just do it."_

_"O-okay."_

_He walked over to a common hiding place, behind the couch._

_I walked up the stairs stealthily up to my room to retrieve something._

_I looked at my room, a mess now that he had come into here._

_The room still reaks with alcohol. I looked around to where I kept it, and opened the box._

_Inside the box was a perfectly clean machete, from head to tip, pure steel with a black leather handle, and a completly black butterfly knife next to it in its slot._

_I pulled both out, and retrieved my sheathes for them, and walked out of my room slowly._

_I walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen, to see Bill holding Joshua by his neck, and having his fist curled towards him._

_When I saw this, my brother, crying in fear of having beaten to death like his mother, I snapped._

_Bill looked behind himself, to see me standing there._

_"Joshua, come on, lets go."_

_He bolted towards me, and hid behind me for cover._

_I walked towards the glass screen door, and unsheathed my machete, and drove it through the glass door, making all the glass crack and fall._

_"HEY! Da hell you think your doing?" He said while tripping over things and stumbling towards us._

_Me and my brother walked out the door, with out father following still._

_"HEY were do ya think your goin'?"_

_"You can clean up that mess, the police will be here in a few minutes. I had just enough time to call them in my room, on my cell phone." I said while giving my brother the butterfly knife. He was quite skilled with those, but I was more skilled with swords and machetes._

_Since we live next to a forest, I took advantage of that, with my brother._

_"HEY! You guys just can't leave! Who gonna take care o' ya? Huh?"_

_"We will survive."_

_"Nah ya won't." He said while walking over to us._

_"I'll teach you some manners!" He said while curling his fist._

_He lunged at me, but I skillfully dodged it, and hacked off his right forearm because of it._

_"AHHH!"_

_"You killed Andy, your wife, and our mother. Consider this mercy for your condemned soul." I said while putting the hood up on the cloak I bought for cold nights._

_My brother was a bit shocked that I did this, but he said exactly what I knew he would say._

_"He deserved it."_

_'I wonder what we'll do now?'_

_We walked through the forest until my brother needed to break for a moment._

_"I need to pee, will you excuse me?"_

_"Sure."_

_He hopped off into the darkness, as I stood there, shrouded in moonlight as I look up at the sky._

_"Help me..." I said to the moon as I looked upon it._

_I looked forward, to see a tree with something on it._

_"Hm?"_

_I walked towards it, whenit what ever was on it, had written;_

_"Leave me alone?"_

_'The hell is this?'_

_I wanted to grab the page to show my brother, when my hand just touched it, all by itself._

_When I did touch it, something strange happened._

_"HHNNG" I grunted loudly._

_My body grew larger in size, my hands grew longer, my arms grew longer, and my legs grew longer._

_My clothes seemed to magically be taken off, including my weapons and sheath, and replaced by a dark, inky black business pants, a red tie, a white business longsleeve shirt, and a matching black tuxedo._

_My skin went to a white pale, leper-like skin, and my eyes seemed to have disapeared, and all of my hair had fallen off._

_My back seemed to have grown tenacles, which scared me._

_And the worst of all, my original memories were locked away forever, and new, fake ones were replacing them, making me think I have been alive for thousands of years, a cold-blooded killer..._

_I looked at the page, grabbed it, and silently walked into the forest, abandoning my once remebered brother..._

_And I was never heard, or seen again..._

_I became a legend..._

_Long lost... _

_Forever..._

...

...

...

"Whhaaatt? Josh? Wha...?" I mumbled as I layed on something.

I heard a steady beep sound to my 5 o'clock.

I opened my eyes, and looked around for a moment.

I looked at my hands, which where still white...

But after that spell, and things came back to me, I wasn't sure if I should still be thankful I have my body still...

I sat up straight as an arrow, and looked left to right on where I was.

"Hoo... Thank god I'm with humans and this was all a dream..." I said sighing in relief

The door to the right opened, and I wanted to greet the human in charge and tell him somethings.

What I saw was not a human but a... Pony?

I got off the bed and backed up a bit.

"Wh-what are you?!" I said while pointing my already shaking finger at it.

"I'm an earth pony? Don't you remember me? From last night?"

"How can you speak?" I said while reaching over my back to get my machete.

It was gone.

I looked at my hands again, and almost had a heart attack.

"Why are my hands white? Where am I? Who are you?!"

"I do not know why your hands are white, you are at Canterlot hospital, and my name in nurse Redheart."

I walked towards the bathroom, and made a wide berth around her, and looked at myself in a mirror.

"AH!" I yelped.

"I have no face! What's wrong with me? Why are my hands white?" I said while freaking out completely and losing my sanity for the moment.

"It's alright, just trust me, it'll be okay." She said while walking in the bathroom.

_'Oh... Well, I guess it's alright... I hope.'_

"No needles though."

"I wasn't going to use any. And what's happened to you? You were fine last night when you came here."

"I... Didn't come anywhere near any old hospital." I said while trying to remember.

She lead me towards the bed to keep me calm, until another pony came in the door.

"No, not another one!" I said to myself.

This pony was a unicorn with wings, a darker blue type pony, with a symbol on her hip that looked like the moon.

I was laying on the bed, with the covers over my head out of fear and wonder of what she might do.

"Jossten? What's wrong?"

I poked my head out from under the covers slowly when she said my name.

"You are acting quite childish."

_'Well, gee, I'm only 18.'_

"How do you know my name?" I asked her.

"Don't you remember me?"

"Nnnooo...?"

I didn't really remember her, but she seems familiar.

I looked at her again, and she was at the side of the bed, leaning over me.

"If you don't remember me, my name is Princess Luna, Princess of the Night, and you, are in love with me." She while pointing at me and giving me a playful wink.

_'Shit, what kinda drugs am I on?'_

I decided to play along, to see where that would get me.

"Nurse, please, leave us for a moment."

"Oh, yes ma'am." She said while leaving the room and closing the two doors.

_'Why did you leave?' _I thought.

"Mmm..." She sighed in relief and layed her head on my chest.

A pony knocked on the door, and a royal guard walked in with news.

"Princess Luna, Princess Celestia requires your presence in the castle immediately."

"Oh! Yes! Yes."

_'Whoo... privacy... Yay...'_

"Jossten? I would like you to accompany me ot the castle."

"Oh, uh sure! Ehehe..."

I got off the bed and walked with her, her wing wrapped around my back as we departed to the castle.

...

...

...

After we made it to the castle, she commanded the guards to open up the doors.

We walked in, and took a left, all the way until we walked in front of two large doors which had the symbol of a glass flask with some green fluid in it.

"Open these doors, please."

The guards opeed the doors, and we walked in.

The room, from top to bottom, was filled with ponies wearing lab coats and glasses.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"The science room, where we create things normally nopony would see." She said to me, smiling.

"Hm..."

We walked over until I saw a completly white unicorn, with wings still, observing a large, portal-type object.

"Tia?" Luna said.

"Oh, your here!"

"Yeah?"

I looked down at the table behind her and looked at the book that I read from before.

I walked towards the table, and past Princess Celestia, and grabbed the book.

"J-Jossten? W-What are you doing?"

"This book, I need to use it for a moment."

"Wh-Why? You don't want to look at that book, its bad." Celestia said while walking over to me.

"No, I need to find a spell."

I flipped through the pages, when Celestia closed it.

"Wh-what?"

"That book, is not for your eyes." She said seriously.

"Fine." I said while furrowing my eyebrows.

I walked over to the portal-like thing and asked what it was.

"What is this?"

"This is a portal, we use it to travel in-between worlds."

"Wow... Interesting."

"Can you tune it to view and enter any world you like?" I asked.

"As long as you know the species type."

"How do I tune it?"

"Just say the species type at the portal." She smiled.

I walked over to the portal, and said;

"Homo Sapien."

The portal changed colors a bit, before focusing on a forest.

_'Maybe if I say the location, it will do the trick?'_

"Wedgewood forest, outskirts."

The image changed until it focused on the forest.

_'Hehe...'_

"Wow, this is neat!" I said with glee.

I used my tentacle, and I really didn't know how to, to grab the book of spells stealthily.

"Does this work?"

"Yes. We have been through it a few times."

"Hmm. May I walk into it?"

"Uhh... S-sure." She said, not knowing how I would react.

I walked up to it, and slowly walked through it.

A flash of light blinded me for a moment, before the world came into existence.

As for Luna's and Celestia's point of view, well they were surprised.

"Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Do you... Have... feelings for him?"

"H... How did you know?"

"I can sense it when your around him..."

"Do you have feelings for him, sister?"

"Y... Yes, I believe so."

They looked towards the portal to see me with an open book, reading and flipping the pages open.

"What?!" Celestia said while looking at the table.

No book.

"He took the book!"

She bolted towards the portal, but Luna held her back.

"I think this is somthing he has to do on his own."

"S-Stop, let me go!"

"Neigh, thou hast made his descision." Luna said seriously in her old equish voice.

But back to my point of view...

"Hhhh..." I sighed as I inhaled the fresh and familar air.

"Okay... Anti-Curse spell, here we go."

"For thou who hast been cursed, and fails to shine, say begone with you curse! Ti's not your time."

"Hm. Maybe I didn-" I stopped abrputly after feeling a excrutiating amount of pain through my body.

"Hnnnngg... GRAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed while a white hot, burning pain coarsed through ever muscle, bone, and fiber in my body.

"HHAAAAAGGGGHHH..."

...

...

And after all the screaming, pain, and transformation, I opened my eyes to see a clear night sky, and the same moon, just like years ago...

I rolled my head to the side, and saw a small note, that said;

'Leave me Alone...'

Where it all began...

The same note I touched years and years ago...

When I was here with my brother, Josh...

I looked at my hand, and saw it was...

... It had color...

The same caucasian color as I used to have.

I felt around, and I felt my nose, mouth, and eyes.

"Ha! Hahahahahahaha..." I laughed in relief.

I sat up, slowly, because my body was still sore from the spell.

I stood up, and saw the clothes I was wearing.

My old brown cloak, my machete sheath, my jeans, and my hiking boots.

I stood up, unsure if this was a trick or not.

I looked around for my brother, if he was still here.

"Wait... It has been over 300 years since I visited this place..."

What I didn't know was that for ever 20 years, one hour passes in this place.

I looked around until I heard;

"Don't move."

A black knife was wrapped around my throat.

"Give me your belongings, and don't look back." A familiar voice said to me.

I looked at the knife, a butterfly knife, and raised my hands in defeat.

I grabbed the knife quickly, and grabbed my machete and pointed it at his throaght sharply.

I looked at the person, when I realized...

It was him. He was alive.

"J-Josh?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I am going to tell you something, and you can discern whether you know me or not."

"You needed to go take a nature break, you came back, and your brother wasn't here. I tried to find him, but couldn't. You thought he abandoned you, but you knew he didn't. Do you know me?"

"Ho... How did you know that?"

"Because... I am your brother... Jossten... And I think you know it." I said while throwing back my hood to reveal my face to him.

"Wha... Where have you been?"

"Sorry about that... I know I scared the shit outta you, but I have been without you, longer than you without me."

"What do you mean? You been gone for a couple hours."

"No... I have been gone for about 300 years."

"No you haven't!"

"You don't believe me? Follow me then.

I led him to the portal, and showed him what was on the other side.

"How in the world..."

"Yes... 'Tis a whole new world..." I said while putting my arm around him and hugging him tightly.

**Chapter End**

**Yep. There you go.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**-LunarDarkness**


	10. Discovery

_GUESS WHAT? I'm back from my 10-mile Boy Scouts of America hike to Hugo peak! (For those of you who live in north-western washington near Graham). It was awsome! I was at the head of the group, about 50 feet at all times, and lead the group by map readings and compass bearings! I even got a special compliment from the leader of the group, too!_

_But anyway, I also wanted to say, that my story has really grown... And you guys made it that way._

_I just wanted to say that you guys are the best, and I will try better to make things understandable, and slower-paced, because I know that last part of the last chapter was a little rushed and not much emotion._

_I also wanted to say that since this is my 10__th__ chapter, and 10 chapters is one of my many goals for an author, I will make this chapter extra long, just for you!_

_Now, please enjoy..._

Chapter 10: Discovery

"Wh... What is this?" He asked.

"This, is a portal. Now, I know you don't believe me, but please, do believe me. I wouldn't lie to you, no sir."

He walked up to it, and proceeded to touch it, but slowly, and as he did so, the portal seemed to wobble, as if it was sucking him in.

He gasped and tore his hand away from the portal, and walked over to me, backward, as his eyes never left it.

He asked what any person would if you were here.

"What's on the other side?"

"P... I... Think you better find out yourself..." I said to him.

"Oh, come on! I wanna know!" He whined.

"Then walk through the portal. I promise, nothing will hurt you." I said while grinning a bit.

He looked at it again, and looked at me sternly.

"You'd better not be lying."

He walked up to the portal, and stuck his hand in again, and then reached in a bit more every second.

"Aaaaaannnndd..."

"AH!" He gasped as he was sucked in quickly from the portal.

I walked over to the portal, and was about to walk in when he burst back out and I caught him in my arms, gasping for air heavily.

"Th... Wha... What's in there!?" He said while looking back at the portal.

"Hehehe... I know how you feel. I don't know them that much either."

"What do you mean, 'that much'?"

"It means I know them from meeting them in the past."

"Yo... You been here before?"

"Yep."

"Shall we walk through together?"

"I don't-"

"Or do want to stay in this bland, disgusting world for the rest of your life?"

"... Okay... But together!" He said cautiously.

"Alright. Let's go." I said to him.

We walked up to the portal, and stood ther for a moment.

I looked back at the world I once lived in.

_'Never... Never will I go back. Ever. Not on my life.'_

I looked at my brother, who was looking at me, and I smiled warmly to him.

And we walked in, and both blinded by a flash of light.

We opened our eyes, and I looked down at my brother, who was looking at the room before him.

I looked down, and realized that I had retained my height from the curse.

_'Guess I'll be stuck with this forever...'_

My brother was about 2 feet smaller than me, but a fast and silent little bugger.

I looked at Luna and Tia, and smiled warmly to them. Luna walked over to Josh and sat down in front of him, and extended her hoof out to him.

"My name is Luna, what is yours?"

He looked at her for a moment, before being nudged by me to shake her hand.

"Oh! J-Josh." He said while shaking her hoof softly.

"And this is my sister, Celestia."

"A pleasure to meet you, Josh." She said while extending her hoof.

"Nice to meet you..." He said shyly.

I thought for a moment, before realizing a task I had left undone.

"Tia, Luna, I need to go back to earth for something I need to do." I said urgently.

"Oh, um, alright, b-" Celestia said, but was cut off.

"Thanks!" I said while leaping through the portal.

I came out of the other side, my eyes filled with anger and passion, for I knew what I needed to do.

I walked over to the paper that I once owned, and unsheathed my clean, perfect machete.

I turned it upside down, and stabbed it. Once and for all.

Gone. My old memories of being a killer, gone, the things I had thought I had done, gone.

Even the writing from the paper, had disapeared. Faded away from this world.

I looked down at the paper, and picked it up and looked at it.

"Never... Never again will a poor, unfortunate soul will have to carry such burden..."

"NEVER!" I screamed at my loudest and crunching the paper, throwing it on the ground, and stomping on it harshly.

I turned around sharply and walked towards the portal.

"Never..." I said while walking through the portal...

For the last time.

I walked through the portal, and opened my eyes to see my brother showing them how to use a butterfly knife, and all the techniques on how to flip it around your hand and fingers.

"Ah yes. I knew you would." I said while taking my gloves off and revealing my paste-colored hands.

"W-What? I though your hands were white!" Luna said while walking over to me.

"Well," I began as I took my hood off, "I used the book, which is right here, and used a anti-curse spell to cure me of my curse." I said happily.

Celestia looked at me when I took my hood off, and walked towards me slowly.

"Luna? What's wrong? You seem... Surprised..."

"How... How can it be..."

"Jossten, come with us. Immediately." Celestia said while grabbing my hand.

"What?" Josh said while following me.

"Just stay here." I said quickly.

And they lead me out of the room, and into one of the hallways.

Luna just stared at me like she just saw a ghost, and Celestia walked around my once to see my figure.

"Look at him, sister, he hasn't changed one bit." She said while smiling at me warmly.

I'd have to admit, I was really well built, and being an outdoorsy guy, it only helped build my figure into a more, muscular shape.

"How... How are you still alive? We thought... We..." She trailed off as she looked at the ground.

Celestia kept smiling, and smiling, until her smile started to fade, and I could see tears form in her eyes.

"I-it really is you!" Celestia said while breaking into tears and leaping on to me, making me fall back.

"W-we thought y-you were de-ad!" She hiccuped.

_'I was dead?'_

I brushed her mane with my free hand, and hugged her tightly, even though I barely knew her, I felt... Somehow... Connected...

...Spiritually...

"Its alright, Tia, its alright..." I cooed to her into her ear as she calmed down and nuzzled me heavily.

I stood up, not letting her go, and rocked her back and forth.

Luna walked up behind me, and wrapped her wings around me, and giving me a full body hug grom behind as she rested her head against mine. She too, cried endlessly, until they only could whimper.

I do not recall why, but I too began to cry, for some unknown reason which surpassed my knowledge.

"I love you two, and I wouldn't let anything get in the way of our love... Ever..." I said while tears rolled down my face slowly.

We finally recollected ourselves after a long, long time of letting our emotions take over, we walked back to the science room to see how Josh was doing for his first time in Equestria.

"So, you flip it like this, to avoid dropping it, and then, done!" He said proudly.

There were a large group of ponies gathered around him, watching him twirl his knife tricks back and forth.

"Wow... Interesting indeed!" A pony said.

"I must say, what wonderful skills you have young one!" Another said.

"Thank you, thank you."

"I knew you would show them sometime, you little rascal." I said while joking around with him.

He chuckled a bit, and then looked at me, and then at the two ponies beside me, and asked;

"You look a bit... Red in the eyes, have you been crying?"

"Um... No."

"Really? Cuz you look like it."

"No... Not really..."  
"Oh, well in that case, can we get something to eat? I haven't eaten in hours."

"I am too. Why don't we all get something to eat?" I asked.

"Sounds delightful!" Luna responded.

"Indeed!" Celestia replied.

So we made our way through the castle, and to the royal kitchen.

"Guards, open these doors." Celestia commanded.

"Yes princess."

The doors opened, and a wall of spices, meals, and other sorts of delicous meals hit our noses/

Me and my brother, not used to this smell of cooking, literally stood there, not moving, with a 1000-yard stare as we saw the cooks prepared a meal.

I had snapped myself out of my trance to take a quick peek at my watch.

_'3:47'_

"Tis about lunchtime, actually." Luna said.

"Uhhhhh... Y-Yes! Yes it is!" I said while snapping myself out of my trance again.

I looked at my brother, who eyed everything in this kitchen.

"Give him 20 minutes, and this kitchen becomes empty." I leaned over and whispered to Celestia.

I looked back at my brother, and lightly slapped his arm to get his full attention.

"WHAT?" He jumped.

"Wow dude... You were out of it..."

"Oh... Where are we going?"

"To the royal garden, it will take a while to prepare the food." Celestia told us.

"You have a garden? I love gardens! I love being outdoors!" I said while jumping up and down for a moment.

They looked at me, for only a moment, but I could feel the blush running across my face.

"Wow, a royal garden, how cool is that?"

"Really. Awesome."

And so we walked, the princess' behind us, talking about me and my brother, but mostly me.

"Hey, thanks for saving me back there."

"No prob, I feel like that too sometimes."

And so we walked, all the way to the garden. He had asked about what this strange new world was like, so I had to answer.

"Well, this country, Equestria, is a country full of multi-colored ponies, like Celestia and Luna, who try to forgive each other, rather than hating each other like our world does. And everypony, The Earth Ponies, Pegasi, and Unicorns, all deemed each other equal. Think of it as, Equestria is like The United States, were we all created equal."

"Wow. That's cool."

"Isn't it? It's like we never left the States. Except we are now stuck in the 1800s. But look on the bright side, instead of wars, we accept an apology, or forgive each other."

"I know, its like, oh you did wrong, NUKE!" He chuckled.

"BAHAHA!" I howled while grabbing my stomach hard.

"Ow. Ow ow ow. It hurts to laugh so much!" I said while trying to stop.

"Whooo... Okay, where were we?" I asked.

"Uhhhh... I kinda lost track."

"Yeah, me too."

As for the princess' point of view...

"They look so happy together..." Luna said.

"Yes... Like us, a bit, wouldn't you say?" I said.

"Yes."

We kept walking until I spoke up, "He hasn't changed one bit."

"No, he hasn't. He even retained his charm, even though he was in that other disgusting world which threatened to poison him."

We walked a bit until my sister asked;

"When shall we tell him?"

I looked at her, and then forward, and said;

"When the time is right."

Back to my point of view...

"So... Why are the princess' so... Friendly around you? I mean I know they are around me, but around you, they seem... I don't know... A bit too friendly?" Josh asked.

"Hhhhh... I... Do... I don't have the words to express it."

My brother was a smart little bugger, he knew why the princess' were so nice, he just wanted me to say it for confirmation.

"I guess... They have an... Infatuation with me? I don't know why."

He looked at me, smirking as he did so.

"Hey, just cause' you made me say that, doesn't make you smarter. I'm 18 and you 14." I said while taking my hand and showing him the height.

"Just cuz' your taller doesn't make you smarter!"

I picked him up and carried him for a little while, showing him I'm not weak or small.

"And how am I small?"

"Didn't say you were small."

"I know, I'm just testing you."

I put him don, so he could walk, and then looked back to see if the princess' were still following.

They were, but it seemed they were giving me a half-lidded-eyes look, and smiling sensually, which made me slightly aroused.

I quickly turned around and caught up to my brother, who saw the sign that said;

'Royal Garden'

_'Okay. If I turn around and they do that again, I swear I'll make them pay._

I looked back again, an yes they were.

I smirked and walked backward, just watching them.

"Why don't you come back here fora moment?" Tia said while giving me a look that would kill most stallions.

I turned around sharply, and gasped, "Guh... I need to stop looking at them." I said to myself.

"Hey, Josh. There's the garden!"

"It is!"

"I'll race ya! Last one there gets rolled down the hill!"

"1 2 3 GO!" I said while bolting as fast as I could.

"AHAHA! SLOW POKE!" He said to me while getting in front.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!"

And we sprinted all the way to the gardens, and tied first place to get there.

"*Huff* You... Are pretty good." I said to him.

"Thanks." He said breathlessly.

We waited to open the doors when the two princess' got here.

They walked down the hallway, trying to be as enticing and regal as possible from to beautiful princess'.

They made it here, still trying to be as enticing as possible, when Tia asked;

"Jussten, could open these door for us?" Tia asked while giving me the puppy eyes look.

I looked at them, not amused, and acknowledged.

"I'll try, but these are huge."

I pulled the handles once, then twice, and then, from some unknown power, I pulled as hard as was possible, until they opened.

"Wha... That's humanly impossible!" I said while panting a bit.

"My, your so strong." Luna purred while brushing her tail along my face.

By now I could feel the blush run across my face.

"Thank you, Jussten."

"Jossten. Not Jussten."

"Oh... Yes. I'm sorry." Celestia apologized.

"No problem. Everypony gets it mixed up."

They led us into the garden, Tia and Luna holding my hands with their wings, presented the garden to us.

The garden was huge, about 10 acres of beautiful land, filled with flowers, a few ponds, and a tree in the middle.

I walked in front of them, observing the wonderful amount of land that lays before my eyes.

"This... Is amazing..."

"Follow us." Tia said while leading me, towards the tree in the middle of the land, and sat down.

"What about this tree?" I said while leaning on it.

Something near the middle of the tree, an outline of something lit up, causing me to take a step back.

"No, come back. Let us show you something written on this tree."

I came back, hesitant about what was on this tree.

"Touch it." Luna said.

I looked at it and slowly reached my hand out, and looked at them for a moment.

"Go ahead." Tia said while nodding her head.

I closed my eyes, and touched the tree lightly, before opening my eyes, and seeing somthing on this tree.

What I thought it said was this:

_Tia and Lulu_

_Prince Jusstenian_

_Bounded together by love._

_And to show, not even the darkness could separate them._

_Prince Jusstenian_

_Rex Regum Fidelum Et_

I felt saddened, so much so, that I began to cry a bit.

I looked at Tia, and Luna, as they too, cried at when I said this.

"Now-now you kn-ow why we sa-said Ju-Jussten." Luna said while sobbing quietly.

"Ye-Yes..." Tia hiccuped.

"This... Was me?" I said while choking back my tears.

"Yes..." Tia said while smiling.

"Come here, both of you." I said while now bawling.

"Jussten!" Luna leaped onto me.

Tia clinged to my side, crying, never wanting me to leave.

"Pl-please, do-don't leave a-again." Tia said.

"N-no... Please... Never again..." Luna quivered.

"I will never leave you two. Never, I will never leave you again, ever..." I whispered to them.

They nuzzled me tightly, clinging to me, never wanting to leave.

I wished this would never end.

I hugged them tightly, never wanting to leave their side...

For they... Were a part of me now...

My life... My memories...

My freedom...

Could never be without them...

I kissed Tia's head softly, and brushed Luna's mane lightly, reassuring them, I would never leave... I would never leave their side, never again...

I do remember now, when I carved this out, every etch into the tree. That was all I could remember, but that was enough...

I knew they had been without me for thousands of years...

That life would never be the same without them, that life...

Would be dead and cold...

Without love... Without warmth...

Without...

Them...

"Tia, Luna, I love you two, and I will never leave you two." I said while looking into Tia's eyes.

I wrapped my free hand around her head, and pulled her in for a kiss.

Our lips collided, and I could taste the familiar strawberry flavor in her mouth, and I could feel her tongue wanting permission to enter, and permission I gave.

Our tongues lightly tangled around each others, and explored every corner of each others mouths, as we remembered the time we sat under this tree, carresing each other, loving every moment we had with each other, wanting every kiss to never end.

We pulled away from each other, a small string of saliva still connected broke off, and I looked down at Luna.

"Luna?"

She looked up, and I kissed her, tasting a familiar mint flavor as I did. Our tongues lightly collided with each others as we remembered, we too, sat under this tree, wanting every moment to last forever, and we were shrouded in moonlights embrace...

We broke away, and just enjoyed each others embrace, as we remembered the wonderful times we had together, how many tears were shed in this very spot...

For I loved my mates, and they too, loved me.

And as we closed our eyes, we slowly drifted off into sleep, as we felt comfortable in our embrace...

And I would never leave their side again...

**Chapter End**

**I was listening to 'My Immortal' as I wrote this chapter. I cried every tear I could shed. If you didn't cry, listen to it, and read the touching part again. **

**I mean it. Do it. It makes it complete. And for those of you who cried without a song, nice job. **

**And another thing, I have never had experience with romance, I have only read romance stories, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading guys.**

**Seeya...**

**-LunarDarkness**


	11. A Visit

**Hello viewers! So, what did you think of that chapter? I really hoped you liked it!**

**Now, please enjoy...**

Chapter 11: A Visit

"Mmm..." I sighed.

I felt the sun, lightly licking my face as I rested and leaned upon something solid.

I opened my eyes, to see both of my mates, soundly asleep on my chest, breathing every so lightly.

I looked up, to see the sun, up and still shining. I looked down at Tia and Luna again, and smiled at the sight. The sight of after so long, so many years, I was reunited with my mates again.

How wonderous it is! To be reunited with the ones you love after such a long time, finally reunited.

"Wow. You are one lucky guy."

I looked up at my brother, who was looking at the two sleeping angels that lay there I sense he was a bit... Jealous maybe?

"Mine." I said sternly while giving him a stern look, and squinting my eyes.

"Hey, I'm not tryin' anything." He put his hands up.

"You'd better not." I said seriously.

"You know you fell asleep right?"

"Mhm."

"Okay."

"So... What do we do now?" He asked.

"Right now? I'm spending quality time with the ones I love."

He looked at me, and smirked. I knew he was wanting to explore this new world, but he can wait. It has been somethin' like 2000 years since I have seen my loves, which I didn't know existed, and quality time was needed. From both sides...

_Location: Dark Equestria..._

I looked through the small magic bubble I created and saw a large creature... The same creature that I tried to communicate with... The bipedal one. But he was in a place I could never enter. He was with those... Sun-loving, sad excuses for creatures, backstabbing, non-appreciative, moon-hating, un-civilized, ponies that are not worth him!

He was with the two I despise of, Luna, and dare I say, Celestia... How they earned his love, angers me to the point of insanity!

...

I closed the small, two-dimensional plane of magic, and gritted my teeth angrily. Somepony like him could be used in our war against Equestria... _I_ could use somepony like him... He could be very useful, indeed...

I walked over to my sister, Solar Eclipse, and reopened the small plane, and enlarged it to show her what I have been trying to get her attention for so long.

"Sister, here. This is the creature I have speaking to you of." I said to her.

She looked up and studied it for a moment, before taking a closer look. Her eyes traced the scene perfectly, before smiling in glee.

"Being tall, he could be useful for our purposes. Our war against Equestria is slowly failing, and soon we will be beaten back to our city's walls, and admit utter defeat. I sense he could use magic, and is quite proficent in the sword he is holstering... Now how to lure him?" She stated to me.

"He could be useful to _us_ as well."

"Hm?"

"To us, sister. The alicorn race is fading, only four remain to us, and only four to them. We... May need him, if the alicorn race is to survive."

"Yes. You are quite right, I sense that beyond us, the alicorn race will become extinct." She agreed.

"Yes, sister, that is why we need him. To have as our mate, so that our bloodline shall survive."

"Yes... Mate..." She said to herself.

"Now, how do you suppose we lure him? I mean, I've tried entering his dreams, but now, all hope is lost for that." I said while staring at the ground in defeat.

My sister was silent for a moment, before her ears perked up, which meant an idea had just made itself home in her mind.

"Maybe all hope isn't lost... Nightmare, you still know how to bring somepony else into the dream, even if they don't have the power to enter dreams?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Good... Good..." She said while getting a sinister smile across her face...

_Location: Equestria. By the oak tree..._

I felt my mates slowly stir in my arms, mumbling things I could understand. I looked down at the sight of them asleep, and smiled.

"Mmmm..." Tia sighed in relief. I know why. She thought that I wouldn't be there in the morning, or afternoon, at least. Oh, how she was wrong. I would never leave their sides for anything nor anyone.

"Good afternoon, loves." I said to them, whilst they were stirring in my arms.

"Good morning..." They said to me.

"Hhhh... It is so nice to see you two again... But... I... I just... Can't place my finger on the last one... I think she... Was hurt most."

"Wasn't she... Someone... I don't know... Pink?"

"I remember a Mi Amore ... You probably don't remember her, do you?"

"Princess Cadence?" Luna said.

"Yes... I remember her... I almost thought... That she... Was somewhat scared. Like she was running... But from what?"

"I don't know..." I said to myself.

"Well... I'm sure you will remember... But for now... I must ask you something."

"Anything." I replied.

"Well... There's this... This social gathering... Called... Uh..." Luna said while getting nervous.

"We would love it if you would attend the Galloping Gala with us." Her loving sister said quite confidently.

"Of course. It has been so long without you two, I wouldn't dream of anything else to do."

"YAY!" Luna squealed while leaping on me and kissing me many, many times excitedly.

"GEEZ LUNA!" I laughed as she got off me.

"I guess I can't blame her for being excited, can I?"

"Nope." Tia said and smiled.

"So when does this Gala start?"

"In two days."

"Huh. Okay."

"Now we have preparations to plan." She said as she began to walk out of the garden.

"I'll be... In Ponyville. I want to pay them a visit."

"Okay! See you later, my love!" Luna said happily.

_Goofy thing..._

I walked along the gardens for a little while before hiking it up to the train station. I purchased a ticket and walked onto the train. Dayum I was tall. I asked a citizen how long the time for a trainride to Ponyville was.

"About 5 hours. 4 if it's not busy."

"Hm. Okay."

_Well it's like... 4:22right now so... GOOD! I should be there at 8 o'clock!_

And then I took a nap. I didn't have any dream, 'cause I normally don't have any. Sad. But whatever, it was only a four hour train ride, anyway.

...

...

...

"Hey... Hey you. C'mon, it's time to wake up." A voice accompanied me.

"What? OH!" I said while sitting strait up."

"Hehe, hope I didn't scare ya. Were here." He said in his low southern accent.

"Oh... Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"H-hey."

"Yeah?"

"Didn't catch your name."

"Big Macintosh. Yours?"

"Jossten. Glad to meet ya." I shook his hoof firmly.

"You too." He said while walking away towards where ever he lives. Wonder if I'll see him again? Oh well. I'm sure of it.

I stretched, and then looked around. Wow. Still is the same ol' place. I walked over to the center of town, where I made my way to Twilight's little tree house.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Coming!" A cheerful voice said. She opened the door and smiled before looking up.

"Hi Twilight!" I said happily.

"Uhh... Who are you, exactly?"

"What. Whaddya mean?"

"I don't believe we've met."

"Oh come on. Of course we have." I smiled.

"Why don't you come in so we can talk about it?" She said as she looked behind me.

"Okay." I walked in.

"But your going to have to try harder than that to hide from me." I said aloud as I heard the familiar flapping of wings sound.

"Dashie, come on. All of you. Come on out. Nothing out of the ordinary." I said as I could literally _feel_ their presence. Not a normal thing for a human.

"Oh come on! I was dead silent!"

"Not really." I said truthfully.

"So who are you?" She asked seriously

"C'mon Twilight. Quite playing games." I said to her seriously.

"The Gala is in two days. I want to spend that time with my friends, not total strangers. Kay?"

"Yeah... I don't know how you know my name, but I don't like ponies who go into my record to find out. I would like you to leave."

"Wha- OH come ON! Twilight! It's me! Jossten! Come on!"

"No. Please leave."

"No. I'm not. I don't care if you don't like it, I ain't leavin'."

"Yeah you are!" Dash said while trying to buck the back of my head.

"NOT AGAIN, DASH!" I yelled at her as she flew past my head from dodging and into a wall.

"Ow." She said.

"Ah believe you, partner, are gonna leave one way or another."

"Nope. As I stand here now, I'm as good as stone."

"Well I can move you." She said while trying to move me with her magic.

"Hm. Doesn't look like I'm movin'." I said as I started to walk towards the kitchen.

"S'cuse me." I said to Rarity as she moved gently as I began to make myself some tea.

"What are you doing?" Twilight walked in as I grabbed a cup from the cabinet.

"Makin' myself some tea. Want some?"

"No."

_I'll make you some anyway._

"I don't believe we've met. I'm sorry. I just thought you would remember me."

"Well I'm sure you know me as Twilight."

"Jossten. Some or most people know or knew me as Jus-*AHEM*" I cleared my throat and almost fell on a knife saying that.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just mindless babble."

"No, it almosted sounded like that Prince Jusstenian stuff she's been talking about."

"Yeah it's kinda hard to believe she's back into that stuff, even after he's dead."

"Mhm." Twilight agreed.

...

That hurt. Like a lot. Like a knife plunging into your chest as slow as possible, feeling every fiber being slit from the sharp object.

"Uhh... Nope! Hehe! Most people mistake my name for Justin! That's it! Really!" I said, trying to convince a mare of something impossible.

"I don't believe you." She said coldly.

"You had something to do with his death, didn't you?"

"No?" I asked her.

"What's that mean?" Dash asked.

"It means... Hhhh... I had nothing to do with his death. In fact, he probably feels his death is in vain now seeing what he sees... Don't you see? He died for us because he loved us... He died because he was a man of valor. Putting himself last and everything else first. When he fought Discord, Nightmare Moon, Sombra, and the dreaded Cursed Ponies, his units did _not_ turn away and run. They stood with him. United they stood, together they fell... He knew what he had to do. He did not kill them no, but as it goes, their power diminished significantly... He didn't do it to kill them, but moreover teach them something."

"...?" They gave me puzzled looks.

"Teach them you don't mess with a human without getting a fight. Under his command, his forces would go into hell and back with him." I said while pacing.

"And all the while his mates and parents went absolutely crazy, what with all the things he did... The times he never got to see them... Though had it not been for them, and for the Elements of Harmony, nothing would have been worth saving. I guess what I've been trying to say, is that he died for hs country, but most of all, he died for you. All of you. And no matter what he did, he did it for friendship. It only takes a spark to ignite a whole blaze."

"Friendship was the most important thing to him... It still is... But where ever he went, he didn't go a day without visiting the Tree of Harmony to see it still standing..."

"Wish I could see it again..." I said to myself.

"Hhhh... Thanks for the tea, Twi... Thanks for listening to my silly little story." I said while fast-walking to the door to keep my composure before I completely bawling whence I cleared the door and then closed it.

"God why... I actually thought I could tell that story without crying... I should've never come here. Here I don't even feel welcome..." I cried to myself as I walked towards the train station to get myself a ticket and go home.

"Oh darn... It's closed..." I said as I sat at the lonely bench under the little street light.

"Well I guess I can get up bright and early tomorrow..."

"No one really cares anyway." I said as a fire of anger was blazing in my heart from all that has happened.

"GRRRRR!" I growled before I felt something about me transforming. I felt my clothes changing... To a more expensive fabric. I looked down on the ground to see I had black pants on. And... black dress shoes...

And... A black suit...

A white shirt...

Red...

Tie.

...

Oh shit. I looked at my hands which were now white. A plaster white...

A Slenderman white. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw what I was. I was no longer Jossten, but the dreaded Slenderman.

"NO!" I said while dropping the mirror and watching it shatter. It actually wasn't that bad. Everything was the same.

"How? I thought that anti-curse spell would have worked?"

Maybe I should... Nah. That's a stupid idea. I can't go back to them... Well... I mean I could... They would never know the difference... Fine... I guess I have no choice. I walked over to the treehouse, and wanted to knock on the door... Time to act different again.

But I couldn't. Finally after about 4 minutes of standing there, Arcturus knocked for me.

"Jossten if that's you, go away please."

"Oh... Okay... I don't want to bother you..." I said while walking away.

"Listen... Th... Slender?"

"Hey." I said while waving.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in a while. Come in! Hey guys. Guess who decided to drop in on the little party."

"Hi again." I smiled to them as they smiled in excitement... If anything, the smiles on their faces was enough.

"Slender!" Rarity hugged me tightly.

"Howdy partner."

"Howdy." I said back.

"Hi Rainbow Dash." I teased her.

"Oh don't get me started. Somebody just came in here, and got us all stirred up for nothin'! claimed he was Jossten or something. A real pest."

"Oh... Hm. What does he look like?"

"He's about... Your height... Your build... Your voice... Dark blond hair, emerald green eyes. Creamy colored skin." Twilight said.

"Hm. Was he wearing like... Some fancy sheaths and stuff."

"Like a cloak?"

"Yes."

"Mhm he was. You know him?"

"Yep. He's my best friend... I just wish I could introduce him to some friends, he doesn't have any."

"Hm. He claimed to know us. Oh well... Though I don't think I've seen a human before. Other than you."

"Well, I do look like a human, don't I?" I said while smiling.

...

"No I didn't think so."

"Well you have the build... But that's it." Rarity said.

"Yeah. And your much skinnier than that other dude." Dash said.

"Yep." Applejack said.

"Mhm." Fluttershy said.

"Hm. Though he is REALLY strong... Personally I think I'm stronger."

"Well... I think he's stronger." Twilight said.

"Wanna prove that?"

"Sure." She smirked while walking outside with me as we walked to the outskirts of town.

"Here. Here's a challenge." She said while creating a 50 pound rock.

"Really?" I said to her.

"Yeah. That's pretty heavy, right?"

"Are you weak, or are you underestimating me?"

"Well... It's heavy right?" She said while I picked it up with my hand and spun it on index finger.

"Okay... Heavier?"

"Try... 150 pounds. Kay... Naw. _300_ pounds."

"Now hey. I said to prove your strong, not kill yourself." She said while beaming it up.

"Hm." I said while I picked it up and lifted it up. I looked up at the moon as I put it back down. I just starred at it.

"Slen? Y'all okay?" Applejack asked.

"Slender? What's wrong?"

All the thoughts of my human life flashed in my mind... Even the life of Slenderman, the killing machine, as my body blinked in and out of my human form, and Slender form...

Because you see... What you or other's may think...

I am...

The Slenderman.

**END**


	12. We're not alone

**Hey... Erm...**

**... I've been workin' on this story a long time, haven't I?**

**...**

**I was just wondering if... Maybe I should remake this story and improve it...?**

**It's on you guys.**

**But it's gonna be an intense chappy.**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 12: We're not alone...

...

"Hhhh... Huuhhh... Urh..." I breathed heavily as I got up from kneeling for a moment... I felt... Drawn. I've never felt so... So... so _drawn_! I've never felt so connected to something in my life! It was like everything I knew went out the window temporarily as I tried to regain myself.

"My word, Slender, what happened to you?" Twilight asked.

...

I didn't know what to say.

...

I thought I had ridden this curse for good...

...

I guess I haven't... But isn't that anti-curse spell super powerful?

... Maybe not...

...

Or maybe the paper had nothing to do with this at all...

Something I haven't looked into...

"Slenderman! Do you hear me?!" Twilight yelled at me.

"Wha?" I said in a drunken tone.

"I asked if you were okay. You've been out of it for quite some time!"

"Oh... I... I'm s-sorry..."

"It's fine."

"Sorry that I weirded you all out... I should be going now." I said while pointing in an odd direction and began to walk away.

"No! Wait!... Wait." She said while she walked up to me.

"Yeah?"

"Well... We're having a slumber party, all six of us... Aaand... We... Were wondering if you'll join us." She said while smirking at me.

"Eh, well, I mean, that's flattering and all, but you girls make it a big point to get _your_ point across, and I'm guessing that you went to some trouble to make this an all girls party, and... I'm pretty sure you don't want me there." I smiled to them and turned around.

"Nah ah. Not so fast." She said while grabbing my arm.

"..."

I turned around.

"We all would love you and and your company. It starts as soon as they get their stuff." She said while motioning forcefully to get it quickly, hell or high water.

'Cause that's the stuff she's made of.

...

"Ugh..." I sighed as I looked towards the moon again... It was... Peaceful. Being around friends, but having complete silence. It was no wonder I was sucked into... A state of... Peace...

"Jossten!"

"WHA!" I yelped.

"Your not going back into dream-state again." She smirked as the others walked back from their houses.

"No... I was just... thinking. I was... J-Just thinking..." I said while I looked down at the ground, covered my eyes and shook my head... wow... Everythings just... Dandy in their eyes.

To be honest, it angered me... But they'll get it soon enough.

"Well, here we go!" Twilight said while we walked to her house. She opened the door and they all walked in. Except me, I just kinda stood their like a dead tree.

"Well?"

"Hm?"

"Well aren't you gonna come in?"

"It's gonna be lot's of fun!" Pinkie said while giving me that big smile. Then they all just looked at me with this face... This face just killed me.

"Fine." I said while walking inside as they cheered a bit. I sat down and Pinkie began to decorate in a manner which almost made me dizzy... Then again, I played a lot of fast game, so, this didn't make me, in any sense, dizzy at all.

After a minute it was all decorated. It was quite... Quaint. I took off my suit.

After that, we all began to talk about... Everything. Just everything and anything.

"Well I hardly think that is funny, Dash." Rarity said while Dash laughed about someone hitting a speed limit sign after being told to stop. In some cases it was funny, but this was not the case.

"Dash what you witnessed wasn't funny in the slightest." I said in a cold monotone which made them all fall silent.

"Well while you stop having fun I'm gonna laugh at him."

"Hhh..." I said while standing up and shake my head.

"What was the last thing you remember about him?"

"He hit his head." She said.

"_THE_ very last thing." I said while looking at her.

"Uhhh... H-He just... fell down?"

"And you didn't even think twice about helping him?" I asked her.

"N... N-no...?"

"Hm."

"What is it darling?" Rarity asked.

"The colt you laughed at has severe head trauma, and is in the hospital... Room 417. He is currently undergoing extensive heart surgery from a metal shard which broke off into his chest and is now making his way through his heart... His diagnosis isn't looking good." I said while I tried to get a good look at his name.

"Woah. Where'd that come from?"

I pointed to my head.

"You know 'im?" Twilight asked.

"No. But... Let's say I have a talent."

"And I gotta ask, what does the him and the hospital have to do?"

"Because he was stabbed with a makeshift knife, probably a prison-made knife, and the tip broke off. He couldn't defend himself, so he tried to make it to a hospital, but he lost a lot of blood..."

"What you laughed at wasn't funny at all, but you didn't know, you didn't know any better."

...

"Most others would beat you down, or even shun you... I won't." I said while leaning against the wall.

...

"Wow. I-" Pinkie started abruptly.

"His name is Flash Sentry... F..."

"Flash? That..."

"DASH. Where did you find him?"

"I-I f-found him before we boarded the train for Ponyville, near Canterlot Station."

_Shit..._

"What does that have to do with anything?" Twilight asked.

"He was the information for the mob, being as how Twilight was their target... They said something to him when I was running through the hospital last time I was there."

"What?" Twilight said, doubtfully.

"They said..."

"First, I'll kill you, and then, everyone you know... Or something like that.

"Everyone you know?" Applejack said. My mind was racing at this problem.

_If Twilight was the target, why would they go after him?_

_..._

_Th-th-this doesn't make sense!_

_... Why after him? Something he owns? Something he did? Someone he kn... ows._

_..._

_Oh._

_Shit._

"Twilight, I know why he was stabbed. The group he was dealing with was a group sent from... I don't know. All I know is that they want you dead, and they will go great lengths to do it. They think if they can hurt and kill you, everyone in Equestria will think that the princess' aren't safe, escorting them out of the country, making the country go into lockdown, making it easy to attack, at it weakest point with a small army which is there to die. They will probably go to a big fit to kill the princess', hire some goons, probably Changling, and make the worst descions, bringing the economy into a crash. I know why he was stabbed." I looked down at the floor.

"Why?"

"Because he wouldn't give them something they so wanted badly."

"What was it?"

"Your location."

"Who doesn't know my location?" She said while shrugging.

"It's common knowledge, partner."

"In Ponyville, but in Canterlot, or any other place? I don't think so, escpecially if they are from out-of-country. This entire place is compromised, I want you all out of here now. The Elements of Harmony are the most powerful thing in Equestria, and if their holders die, or become useless to them, they will be used for evil, hence, putting the whole world into jeopardy. I know why. They will use it for cutting every nation to its _knees_."

"All of you, out now. Spike, go with Twilight."

"Can I go with Rarity?"

"NOW!" I said as he scrambled to his things, and I walked to the door, and made myself a hidden knife in the blade of my right arm. I opened the door, and they filed out quickly.

The citizens of Ponyville, were for some strange reason, standing outside and looking up.

I looked up to see a small squadron of iron blimps heading straight for us with this ungodly roaring sound.

"Well howdy do." I said while they stood behind me.

They flew straight to us, as they began their strike. Magic bolt flew everywhere, as they were aiming for the buildings, destroying them instantly. Once they were getting warmed up, they began to target the civilans.

Twilight put a forcefield instincively, and tried to keep it steady around the citizens. The bubble was huge.

"Twilight! Protect the citizens at all costs!" I said while flying up to the lead blimp to seize control of it.

"Well well well." I said while landing on it. The perpatrators were... Large. And had two legs. They were wearing engineering glasses, and a cloak.

"**WHO ARE YOU!?**" I asked them.

"GET HIM!" He said. The others tried to run for me, but I restrained them with a spell.

"We follow the orders of our master, Agore!" He said.

"NOT FOR THE LIKES OF YOU!" Another said as I restrained the last creature, and jumped to the other blimp quickly. I did the same, and disabled both of the blimps engines, so it hung in the air lifelessly.

I jumped onto the last one, and knew instantly they were trained and experienced.

"What in hell is that thing?" One asked.

"I don't know!" Another said, scared as he grabbed a sword, and swung it at me.

"**WHO ARE YOU!?**" I asked them.

"I'M AGORE! AND I RUN THIS SHIP!" He said.

"STOP FIRING ON THIS CITY OR ELSE!"

"OR ELSE WHAT?"

"WHO ARE YOU!?" I yelled again.

"NOBODY YOU NEED TO KNOW!" He said while pulling out his sword.

_Wait... No__**body**__?_

I ripped his cloak off, and matched his gruff voice with a human, well built.

"_**HUMAN**_?" I screamed loudly as they stared at me, unsure of what happened or what to do.

"**GRAHHHH!**" I screamed as I transformed into a human, with my cloak on.

He was about 6' 7". I was 7' 2".

I pulled my hood down, and looked at him.

"What are you!?" I screamed at him.

"Human, what are you?!" He asked.

"Same as you! WHY ARE WE FIGHTING!?"

"CEASE FIRE!" He screamed to his ships. The other began to slow their fire until it stopped. The roar still hung in the air, but wasn't as loud.

"FINALLY!" He screamed loudly.

"I have found a fellow human again. Where are the others?" He said while smiling to me.

"There are no others." I said as he frowned as he crossed his burly arms.

"They killed them?!"

"NO!... I come alone. Now it's your turn. Where did you come from?"

"We come from the human country Hilgar. We have come to take revenge."

"NO YOU WILL NOT! " I screamed as I held his shoulders and his comrades pointed their swords, and what seemed like, flintlock pistols.

A flash was seen behind me and the Mane Six appeared onboard.

They pointed their guns to them, and cocked them back.

"Give the order to kill them and I will **BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!**" I screamed at him as I pointed my Desert Eagle at his head.

I transformed my body into many different clones, and they all stood their pointing the same gun at all the others.

"JOSSTEN!?"

I kept my gun on him, and walked back slowly.

"You wanna stand down know?" I said as he and everyone else stood their shocked.

"...S... S-Stand down." He said gruffly. I made my clones dissapear, and he looked at me curiously.

"H-how are you doing that?"

"It's magic..." I said sarcastically.

"No really!" He asked with a slight british accent and fire red hair.

"It is magic. They taught me, and I will use it." I said as I looked back at Twilight.

"I'm sorry Twilight, I don't know them, and I certainly don't want you on here." I said while she looked at me in a weird way.

"I remember I don't know you, so who are you to me?" She asked sarcastically.

I looked at her and got 2 inches from her face, transforming into Slender, and back into me, making her eat those words.

"When someone walks up to you and tells you they know you, let them in."

"When someone tries to take your cloak, do not hesitate to give them your shirt." I said to her.

"I..." She tried to speak.

"So... You've been misguided too... 'Tis a shame, we'll have to retrain you." He said.

"Uhuh. No way." I said while shaking my head.

"So they have now lied to you? Have you ever thought once, they just wanted you because humans are much more powerful and smarter than them? They played you like a instrument!"

"I think not. They are caring creatures who love one another."

"Only until they don't need you!" He laughed.

"They are quite beautiful and kind, and to be honest, I saved this world one time, I won't hesitate to do it again." I said while looking at the other members.

"If it's a woman your after, we have plenty." He said while smirking.

"NO!... It's not that."

"Come come now... Jossten, was it? I can tell, I can _sense_ you need a woman. The touch of her skin. The feeling of her hair... Don't you miss that?"

"No. I don't..." I said while looking down.

"Then tell me, what is it?"

"I have devoted my heart to them already. I love them dearly. They are my lifeline. I love them more so than any woman I've ever come across. They put their faith in me every day, and I love them for that. You don't know what it's like to come a long way to see their faces again, shining brightly just to see you..."

"Twilight, I've never said this, but I love you." I said while I turned around and picked her up and kissed her passionately.

They were either disgusted, or envious.

I held her tightly, as I broke away, and materialized two triple sticks of dynamite on fire, and I looked at Twilight.

"I'll see you on the other side..." I smiled to her as I sent her back down to the ground.

_From the ground point of view..._

"SLENDER NO!" Twilight screamed as she tried to fly back up. The dynamite exploded in instantly, causing Twilight to fly back because of the shockwave. The other two blimps exploded as well, crashing towards the ground.

"Ooof!" Twilight grunted as she looked back up, tears in her eyes.

"Slender!" She whimpered.

"NO!" She screamed as Dash held her down with Applejack.

"I LOVED YOU!" She screamed some more...

**...**

_**-LunarChrome.**_


	13. Recovery And Discovery Part 1

**...**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 13: Recovery And Discovery Part 1

_Unh..._

_..._

_Whua..._

_"Urnh..."_

_..._

_W...What?_

_..._

_"Why hello there! I was wondering when you would wake up!" A friendly old voice said to me._

_"Who? Wha?" I said while I got up and looked around. My vision was blurry, but I blinked a few times and it returned to normal. I looked behind me and saw a familiar face._

_"G..."_

_"Gr..." I tried._

_"Come on, you can do it." He smiled._

_"Grandfather?" I spat out finally._

_"Correct, young man. Paul McWyvern the Third." He smiled warmly._

_"H-How?" I mustered._

_"Not how, but why... Now I see your in a predicament."_

_"I am?" I replied._

_"Yes."_

_..._

_"Well I'm gonna go on one foot here and say you've done something that may or may not have been the smartest thing... You've done something for someone else, ensuring their safety." He said while looking up to me._

_'I'll see you on the other side...'_

_"H-"_

_"No questions, just listen first." He said._

_..._

_"My my, you've grown tall." He smiled again._

_"I see you've... Gone to great lengths to do something. Something you could not do yourself."_

_'... And I certainly don't want you on here...'_

_"How do you know this? Where am I?" I began to panic._

_"I know this because I've been with you for as long as you can remember. Your inside what you call the brain."_

_"So I'm in my central nervous system?" I asked._

_"Well not entirely. You are, and you aren't."_

_"Hm. That makes sense." I said while believing him._

_"So what else?" I asked him, eager for more._

_"Well you did something, telling a secret long forbidden in the far reaches of your mind."_

_'I saved this world once I won't hesitate to do it again...'_

_"Do you see now?" He looked at me seriously._

_..._

_"Do you see why I've come to you? I came to you because I felt you needed me. I could almost... Hear your heart calling for me. And here I am now."_

_"W-well isn't there more?"_

_"Just a little."_

_..._

_"You love her. You love all of them. You wouldn't have done what you did without them. They need you. You need them._

_"..."_

_"Go back to them. See them again, their brightly shining faces." He smiled as he turned around._

_"N-No wait."_

_"Sorry. I really have to go. I-" He stopped as I hugged him tightly and cried a small bit on his shoulder._

_"I love you too, Jossten. Your one in a million."_

_We stopped hugging and he shook my hand and tipped his tophat to me as he walked away and disappeared and faded away slowly._

_"I love you..." I said just before he disappeared and waved to me one last time..._

_..._

...

*Beep... Beep... Beep...*

...

Hm?

...

...

Damn...

"Urnh..." I grunted quietly as I tried to get up.

_Damn that hurt_.

The beeping moniter got faster and soon a nurse burst in and then came a doctor.

"What's wrong, is he in cardiac arrest?"

"Get... Me... The Six..." I said to them painfully as they just looked at me.

"Now..." I growled to him as I grabbed his shirt lightly, which, to him, was quite hard.

He scrambled out of the room with the nurse and I heard asked where he could find 'The Six', but to no avail until quite a minute later.

_Well this is stupid. Either he's horrible at finding anybody or they went off and did... Whatever it is they do..._

The doors suddenly and loudly burst open and the Six ran through, followed by Princesses Celestia and Luna.

I chuckled lightly as I smiled weakly to them. I looked horrible. Just about every bone was bruised badly, and my insides were damaged.

Luna began to weep on the spot as Celestia began her tears as well.

...

"W... We just hate to see our mate and prince like this..." Tia said as she sniffled hard for a moment.

"We all love you very much and wouldn't make it far without you..." She smiled weakly as she then covered her eyes with her hooves and cried loudly.

I opened my mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out... It was quite sad... I really wanted to say something, to tell them I was okay... But now they just cried worriedly.

"How did you even live? Do you feel any pain?" Twilight asked fusteratedly.

"How are you even alive? That explosion should've killed you! And now my best friend is gone! I wish you would've died!" She yelled at me.

_I..._

_..._

_I thought I did the right thing... I-I saved... them..._

I looked at them in shock as I just stared at them, unblinking.

"Y-You did the right thing, m-" Tia started.

"No he didn't!" Twilight yelled over her

I wrote on the clipboard next to me.

**"You asked how I survived."**

"It was a good question. Now I want an answer!" She screamed at me.

I...

I just pointed at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

I kept pointing. She was the reason. The answer.

"UGH! It's like when you first came here! Now your even WORSE!" She screamed as she hit my chest while lurching towards me with her hoof, feeling a surge of sore pain go through me as I tried to scream. The pain was real. It just kept hurting and there was nothing I could do.

I felt something inside rupture as she just stared at me angrily. I knew two, probably three ribs were broken.

I then felt a warm, liquidy substance erupt from my wound. Blood seeped out quite quickly from my wound and blood was seen through the white bandages. My heart began to beat faster as I grunted quietly.

I looked at Twilight and smiled to her warmly.

"Stop smiling, you... O-Oh... Oh my... Oh my word... I-I'm... I-I'm so sorry!" She whispered as she went into shock and stared at the wound and blood as her face began to sadden.

I heard doctors burst through the doors and they rushed over to me.

"What's wrong?" They asked them as they didn't reply.

"She hit him." Luna said as she stepped forward and pointed to Twilight.

They felt for anything wrong, when one of the doctors, the one with the bowtie, felt blood on his hoof.

"Get this patient to room 9, stat!" He yelled as the unplugged me and he helped me along.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" He said to Twilight.

"How dare you, citizen! Do you know who I am!?"

"I don't care who you are, you hurt a patient! The Oath says 'DO NO HARM'!" He said while he then helped the nurses and doctors push me down the hall into operating room 9.

"It's gonna be okay... Is there anything you want to do?" He asked me.

"Tell her... I... Love her..." I said painfully while I passed out and they carried me onto the table gently and got ready for the first human operation...

...

_...?_

_..._

_I looked around my surroundings... It was... Serene. There was nothing wrong. It was just all grassy and calm, with a small breeze in the air as I realized it was at night. The scene was perfect._

_..._

_Nothing was wrong about it at all, the animals crawling around, the fireflies in the air..._

_..._

_Dear lord... Something is wrong._

_"Hello, young man." A voice said as I looked behind me._

_"I-I'm scared." I blurted out._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She said. The pony... or alicorn was... an almost pure white. A bit of ivory, I couldn't tell very well, but what I could was that she had blue eyes and red hair... She was quite... Motherly. She just had that feel around her._

_"I-it's not you. It's... Everything else." I said shyly._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes... I don't know why."_

_"I think you do." She replied quickly._

_"Whaddya mean?" I asked._

_"Do you remember anything?"_

_"Sure I do... I remember... Lots of things..."_

_She walked up to me and looked into my eyes at eye level, which meant she was quite tall, and said, "You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" Her slightly british voice began to be noticed._

_"...?" I looked to her, confused._

_She smiled at me and chuckled a bit._

_"What?" I asked her as she looked at me again._

_"Jossten. You are a very smart man. You think faster than I've ever known or seen, and you have a gift."_

_..._

_"Your gift is sacrificing. You've sacrificed everything twice already and I'm sure you wouldn't hesitate to do it again." She said while holding my head._

_"Hm. I don't think I have any gift. I think I'm as normal as any human alive."_

_"Then tell me why __your__ here, shall we?"_

_"I dunno."_

_"So you don't know... You were chosen. By us. The whole congregation came together and chose you, to come to this world. We knew going in you were trouble, but we didn't know that you would change the world for the better. We are pleased with your actions to this world... We..._

_"We what?" I asked._

_"We think you would do well in other worlds as well."_

_"No. Your not." I said while catching onto her._

_"See? You think fast. What did I mean?"_

_"You want me to help some other world. Well tough, your shit-outta-luck. This is what I was destined for. There are other powers at work even above you and your 'congregation'. You used me. Everything I've done..."_

_"I was used. You used them to use me. And you got what you want."_

_"No, not at all, I just think maybe a break from this world is needed."_

_"And then what? You'll tell me this world isn't nearly as good as others you have in store for me? I'm not doing it. I don't care what you do to me." I crossed me arms and walked away._

_"You know you want to." She said._

_"No, I don't. I don't want to, and that psychology crap won't work on me. This is my work. My world. __**MY LIFE**__." I said to her while emphasising the last part._

_"And what if it isn't?"_

_"Hm. 'I regret to admit that I only have but one life to give for my country.'. That is what keeps me going. And if it isn't my life? If it is someone elses and they think I belong to them and take me away?"_

_I saluted to her and smirked, "You'd have to pry it out of my cold dead hands, and even then, good luck. Because then I will have glued it to my cold, dead hands." I said to her as I turned around and walked away._

_..._

_How do I get out of here?_

_..._

_Darn._

_"How do I get out of here?" I asked her as I got in her face._

_"Don't look at me, I don't know..." She looked away and closed her eyes. After I turned around she opened them and looked at me. I stood there thinking._

_I really don't think there is anyway to get out of here. I believe this is my subconcious mode since I've passed out onto the surgery table..._

_Hm..._

_..._

_I looked out across the land and began to walk forwards, feeling a serene calmness come and go through my body like a whithering breeze._

_I began to look around and I saw a few creatures playing, rolling around, and eating. I belive a few racoons and a rabbit. Not to mention 2 cats, and a squirel. I walked past them and I began to feel..._

_Queasy. And nausous. I stumbled a few more feet before my legs gave way and began to hurt. I fell down ungracefully and began to feel large amounts of pain._

_"Aw..." I quipped and began to see my world becoming a dizzy mess._

_"Argh..." I grunted as I passed out on the ground..._

_..._

...?

The familiar and steady beeping sound made my eyes shoot open instincively at the sound. I felt scared. I knew where I was but... I was scared because of who was around me.

...

"How's he doing?" Tia asked as the doctor walked a few paces away from me.

"He's... Not bad..."

...

"But he's not getting worse." He smiled.

The gasped in relief as the smiled and thanked him.

"But, his lung has been punctured, so we managed to fix his rib, but he won't be able to talk for a while."

"You... Have... A lot... To learn... About... Me." I said to him as I began to sit up and shake my head and smile.

"Your awake!" Twilight said as she was going to walk over to me as Dash and Applejack walked her back.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Ya already hit him once... No need to do it again." Applejack said as she stood in front of her.

"No, I just want to see him!" She whined as she tried to fight back...

...

I was caught between a rock and a hard place. I could either let her near me, risking her rage again, or I could keep her back... I don't think so.

"Quite frankly, I'm pissed off at all of you." I said to them as she stared at me from across the room.

"Why?" She said as the doctor left the room in call for another patient.

"Why what?" I said as she began to walk forwards.

"I'm really sorry, but-" She said as she began to lose the princess complexion.

"You think a sorry will put it all right again?"

"...?"

"You know, I'm surprised you think that way..." I said frankly.

...

"I just hope your a bit nicer to my friend than you are me... He's a bit more sensitive.

...

"And where is he? Everytime you come you leaves."

"And for good reason." I said while I sat up straight and dangled my legs over the bed. I used my magic to start a fast healing process, and used part of it as well for a painkiller. My feet touched the floor and I began to walk to the bathroom.

"How are you able to walk?" Luna asked.

"I'm using a painkiller spell."

I walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"God, I'm pathetic." I said as I looked at myself and turned around.

"No your not... Your..." Tia said.

"Pathetic."

"Fine then." She said as she smirked.

I used parts of my magic to turn back into Slender with my suit and tie, "Now that's better." I said in the same voice.

I walked out of the bathroom and straightened myself up.

"Now you see?"

"That's what I mean, now where'd Jossten go?" Twilight asked as they just looked confused.

"Ugh." I shrugged as I covered my eyes. I transformed into Jossten again.

"He doesn't go anywhere. You've all fallen in love with an image. The one you've really fallen for is me. I am Slenderman. I was, is and always will be... He's my image." I said angrily

"...B-but how?" Twilight asked.

"And there is something else you missed." Tia said as I looked at her in anger.

_Don't you dare._

"He isn't just who you think he is."

"Who is he then?" Twilight asked her angrily.

"He's the savior." She said while looking at me and I looked away.

"He is the one we call 'Prince Jusstenien'. It was his alias. We... Never knew who he was and didn't know how badly we treated him until... We realized he was the prince who risked it all for us." Luna said.

"... Oh my god..." Twilight said.

"He was our husband, our mate... And now we rejoice to say we have been reunited." Tia said as she held onto my arm.

"... Y-your the man from legend? The one who fought Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, _and_ Discord as well?" Dash said as her mouth dropped.

I looked at Tia and Luna and back at her, "Yep. That's me. And you just about killed him."

"Why did you do it?" Twilight asked.

"Why? Because I had to. It was my calling. Humans are known as being ones of sacrifice. They will give up everything for everything. Maybe you should read up on it..." I said with sarcasm.

...

"I... gave my life that night so that this country would live... Something you wouldn't do."

...

**END**

**...**

_**-LunarChrome**_


	14. Recovery And Discovery Part 2

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 14: Recovery And Discovery Part 2

After I told them the alarming information, they... Just... Got quiet.

"And another thing. Whatever I tell you. Whatever I do. Whatever the cost, _don't let me turn back into Slender_." I said very slowly and clearly, "I'm going to put on a restraining spell that I can't break. Ever." I said seriously.

"How can you put one on yourself?" Tia asked.

"Doesn't matter." I said as I began to put the spell on. my body began to float in mid air as my body began to shine to the point that it was blinding.

*SHOOM* A loud noise was heard as I fell the the ground, expecting to use my legs, when they just faultered and quit.

"Jossten? What's wrong?" Luna asked quickly.

"I... My legs hurt."

"Yes, I'm sure they do."

"No. They REALLY hurt."

"Yes, you to-"

I tried grabbing a glass of water, when I realized my magic was gone. I tried to get myself up. No go.

"I can't use my magic." I said, shocked.

"That's nonsense." Tia said.

They proped me up, and ontot the bed, when I looked at them and said it again.

"I can't use my magic. Really."

"What do you mean?"

I tried grabbed a mirror. Nothing.

"Watch." I said as I tried to grab the same mirror.

Their faces dropped down.

"That spell... Must have gotten rid of my magic for the time being... But I could never rid it..." I sighed sadly as I rested my head against the pillow.

"I won't ever be able to use it again..." I said sadly as I closed my eyes.

"WAIT!" I said loudly as they jumped.

"What?" Twilight asked.

...

"What wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"What?!" The six asked in sync and yelled at me.

"Man... My mind... Is just racing right now. I'm guessing that my neuro-logical patterns were being prevented as I used my magic. I was literally 'dumbing' myself down to lower and lower IQ's... Fascinating." I said as I grabbed every peice of metal in sight on my suit and began to make gears and such.

...

After quite a while of making a watch, I asked Tia for her pendant on her necklace.

"Why do you need it?"

"Just give it here."

... She fiddled with it.

"Here." She gave it to me. I placed it inside the watch perfectly and now I needed a shell... Gold.

"Twilight. I need your bracelet."

"Why?"

"I'll get you another one, just give it here!" I said angrily.

"Okay." She handed it over.

I asked them to melt it to this watch's shape, and they did so. A good job, too.

"Now..." I said to myself.

"What is this all a- Oh my word!" They said as I pressed a button hesitantly and the device worked.

"Mission accomplished..." I said in a french voice to myself.

"Where are you?" They asked.

I pressed the button again and uncloaked myself and just stared at it.

"Man. The things people would do if they had it." I said to myself.

"What is that?" Dash asked.

"It's a... Cloaking Device. Gold plated and everything." I said non-chalantly as I looked up at the ceiling.

"I think..."

"I'll sleep now." I said to them as they looked down.

...

_..._

_DreamState..._

_..._

_"Ouh... Man."_

_"Good. Your awake."_

_I pulled out my Desert Eagle and turned around as I pointed it ahead. Nothing. Absolutely,_

_Nothing._

_"Oh... Look at you... So... Small and helpless... Now even more helpless without your...Magic." The evil voice said to me._

_It seemed all around me. I turned around again to see a manifestation of..._

_Something. A pony, of course, but this pony had... Slitted eyes and had black skin, which complimented her large and fancy mane which was black as well but had small strips of white and... _

_Violet._

_..._

_Oh dear god._

_"Well well well... The powerful and scary human is now nothing more than an earth pony..." The creature said and smirked._

_"It's true, your power has defeated us once before, but now what will you do, seeing as how your nothing more than a simple-minded creature?" She said._

_... I sat down..._

_"Nothing, it seems." I admitted, "I've screwed myself over a thousand times." I told her as I looked down._

_*SLAP*_

_"Ah..." I grunted as I realized that she slapped me._

_"__That__ was for my colleague."_

_*SLAP*_

_"And __that__ was for me!" She yelled at me._

_I stood up and looked at her. She was at eye level, which meant she was... almost two inches taller than me._

_"Looks like I deserved those." I said._

_"Go ahead. Kill me if you want." I said to her. I didn't care. No one really cared. The other humans were right. They used me. And got angry when I didn't do what they wanted._

_"I'm not going to kill you... Yet." She said as she hit me with a beam and my legs began to hurt._

_"ERGH!" I grunted loudly as I held my legs and fell to my knees._

_She grabbed my throat and began to choke the life from me._

_"You think your so smart, trying to end us with your so-called sacrifice!" She seethed. At this point my body began to fail._

_"Your powers are nothing compared to us! You are no match to our level of power!" Her voice began to fade away and become echoed._

_I looked at the sky and muttered two words._

_"...I-I'm... Sor..ry." I muttered as she stopped and looked surprised._

_"Stop?! Why should I?!"_

_..._

_She stopped and looked at me in shock..._

_"Wh... What am I doing?!"_

_"I-I'm sorry!" She said as she tried to keep me in the loop._

_"Do...Don't make me... Leave... I... Really love this place..." I said to a light which appeared in my view._

_"N-No, no one's taking you anywhere, you hear me?" She said._

_What's going on in reality..._

"What's going on?" The Doctor burst in as he checked it out.

"He's not breathing! Get him some air now! Let's get him into ER! Move it!" He said as a light surrounded me and I disappeared...

_Back into Dreamstate..._

_Another being appeared next to her and looked at me._

_"You know what we have to do now, don't you?"_

_"N... No! No please!" She said as another being walked over to me, her horn lighting up._

_"NO! DON'T!" She yelled as the being stopped._

_"We can take him back to the castle!"_

_"Do you know what he'll do if he doesn't... Comply?"_

_"Yes, but he won't!" She pleaded. I could barely breath and every breath made my larynx close just a bit more._

_She walked over to me and looked._

_"I-It's going to be alright..."_

_I smiled at her and figured out who she was._

_"R... Rarity?"_

_"Yes, darling, yes, it's me, Rarity!"_

_..._

_But not... As the Rarity as I know. She just was using anything to keep me alive._

_"I... Never got... to..."_

_"What? What darling she said as she leaned down and put her ear to my mouth._

_"I... Love... You..." I said, even if she was the evil version, she still was Rarity._

_She gasped and began to cry as she held me and then stood back. The other being, who I suspected was Twilight, used her magic to beam me somewhere else..._

_Back into reality..._

"Uh..." I said in a hoarsly.

"Shh Sh sh shhhh... Don't speak, you'll heal faster..." A voice said to me as I opened my eyes and let them readjust.

Rarity.

I stroked her mane softly as I realized I was in a bed...

Something happened...

I wonder what...

**END**

**This one's a little short, since I'm a bit sick.**

_**-LunarChrome**_


	15. Attemp and Discovery

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 15: Attemp and Discovery

W...

"WHAT!?" I gasped loudly as my heart began to beat faster and my lungs were short of air and a cold sweat ran down my exceedinly warm back...

Wh... What was I on? It feels like a... Bed?... but... Odd. I... It... It just didn't feel right... something was off. I opened my eyes finally to a lavishly furnished castle room with... Special garments and insence candles spread out across the room...

It was beautifly decorated, if I do say so myself.

"What am I doing here?" I said as my eyes rolled around and scanned the room as I proped myself up on my elbows and shook my head momentarily.

"Ugh..." I said as I scooted at the end of the bed and stood up quickly, only to lose my balance and sit back down on the bed again. I layed down and studied and analyzed the room carefully again, covering my body with the blankets.

I realized I only had on my underwear. Which... As always... Alienated me quite thoroughly. I sat up straight and yawned a bit. I opened the drawer on the nightstand next to me grabbed a mirror and took a look at myself. I looked fine. Nothing was wrong. Everything was perfect...

...

I knew something was wrong. I put the brush away inside the drawer and closed it, making one of the items fall down, making a sound. I tensed up, but no one came. I let out a sigh of relief when I heard footsteps outside the door, and the door opened up.

I quickly found myself pretending to be asleep, or in a coma, whichever the second party thought I was currently in, and began breathing normally. I heard the familiar sound of hoofsteps approach me, thinking it was a guard or someone coming to check up on me.

"Mmmm..." A soft sigh came from someone as I felt them sit next to me on the bed, and hold my hand gently as they rubbed it slowly and I tried to figure out who it was... It... I couldn't tell in the slightest.

Nothing was said for a long time. They just either stared at me or just thought about something. I felt like I was in The Royal Castle, but something was different. And it felt like Luna was here with me but I couldn't be sure.

"I have seen you for years... Watched you. Everyday, wondering if I'll ever get a chance... And even so, being smart and powerful I still ask, 'Who are you?'. 'Who are you inside?'..."

"And this has plagued me ever since I first layed my eyes on you... What makes you tick? What makes you so forgiving?... And now, more than ever, I ask myself 'Will I ever meet you?'... Will I ever know you?" She said as I heard her voice break up and she began to cry at the end.

"Now I don't know if I'll ever see you..." Her voice quivered as she got up and walked towards the door in a fast manner.

She paused for a moment, before she opened the door and closed it quietly. Is she gone?

...

Seems like it. I got up and looked around for my clothing, but couldn't find it right away. I looked in the bathroom and found them in a neat pile on the counter next to the shower. I grabbed them and slipped them on neatly. These were just my normal clothes, a black button-up t-shirt I wear untucked, my dark navy jeans and my tennis shoes. I slipped on my jeans, buttoned up my t-shirt, and put my shoes on and laced them.

I walked out of the bathroom quietly, careful not to make any noise. I walked over to the curtains and took them off quickly and looked out the window. It was a 60 foot drop. I would die. I grabbed the curtains and tied them together, as I the draped it over and found a window crank to secure the end on.

"Perfect." I smiled as I saw it was a perfect 60 feet. The end of the curtain lead to a small wall of the castle I could climb over to the edge of the city. The town, which I knew to look like Ponyville, was only about a mile out. The hard part was getting through that town and getting to safety.

...

_Why am I running?_

_..._

I looked around and climbed onto the window and grabbed the curtain and held on tight, and climbed down a few feet. After I reached ten feet, I heard the door open up from inside the room, freezing at it's sound.

I heard hoofsteps, and then I heard more, hearing the pony run to the door, and yell something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

_Oh no._

I heard louder hoofsteps rush into the room, as a loud slamming sound was heard.

"Where is HE?!" She screamed as they panicked and ran around the room, desparately trying to find me. I hoped that they wouldn't look at the window and find me.

"THERE!" She yelled as the rushed up to the window. I looked up to find her and two guards staring in shock down at me.

The guard on the left proceeded to cut the rope, when she stopped him.

"GO!" She yelled at the as she looked at me and I slid down the curtains. I hit the ground and fell on my back, before looking up at her. She proceeded to follow her guards, as I got up on my feet and looked the wall.

I hoisted myself onto the thick wall and stood up as I looked down and jumped when I heard the guards coming. It was a one-way trip. There lie a cliff which I knew only one way to get down.

Cliffboarding. It was even worse when I didn't have anything to use, so I jumped onto the smooth cliff and balanced with my feet.

_WHAT AM I DOING?!_

Rocks and debris flew past my as I shielded my eyes with my eyes and braced for the small ramp at the end a few feet off the ground.

"Oh no no NO!" I yelled as I flew in mid-air and landed on the ground okay. I was stunned for a few moments as I looked up as the nightmare pegasi guards flying down to get me. I quickly got up on my feet as I began sprinting to the town. I went through a couple of small forested areas and destroyed the trail for my assailants.

...

I made them crash, since there was only two of them, I began to run, not sprint, back to the town. I ran and then stopped abruptly, trying desparately to catch my breath, as I hid in the shadowed alley next to a home and business.

Once I caught my breath and straightened myself out and began sifting in and out of the shadows, trying not to be noticed or caught. I found myself in front of the back door of a home, picking the lock on it.

*Ch-Click*

I sighed in relief and slipped in quietly as I heard someone inside what seemed like a kitchen. This house was quite different. The musical instrument of this house was... Well it seems like a harp.

I heard humming in the kitchen, and proceeded to head there, as I was hungry. The pony had a dark aquamarine fur coat, and the same mane and tail, but with white and black stripes. I walked behind in and wrapped my arm around her neck and my other arm over her mouth.

"I'm going to give you three options. Number one. You will let me take some food and water, and we'll pretend like this never happened. Two. You can accept me inside, as I also need a place to hide out and I will not harm you. Three. I will kill you as I am being hunted down by what seems like Nightmare Moon herself."

"Now I'm going to let my hand go over your mouth slowly. If you scream, I will kill you. If you run, I will kill you. If you try to hurt me, _I will kill you_."

I lifted my hands off of the mare I held tightly, and she turned around to look at me and her jaw looked like it was going to fall off her skull.

"I... Is this real?" She said.

"Real." I said as I looked around for some carbohydrates.

"Where's your bread?"

She pointed to the cupboards and I walked over and opened them, finding some bread and then some veggietables, "Where's the meat?"

"W... In there." She pointed. It was a good thing they ate meat. I picked it up and set it on the cutting board, and made myself a sandwich. I put on some lettuce, meat, cheese, and finally some seasonings.

I walked over to the table and sat down to eat. I ate the sandwich quickly, and cleaned up the mess. She just watched me.

"Hhh... Sorry about that. I needed to eat and that was exactly what I needed."

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my GOSH!" She squealed as she jumped up and down.

"Keep it down, please!" I said as she quivered in delight.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her.

"Your a real-live human! There's a real-live human in my house!" She said as she took a picture of me.

"Agh! Stop it!" I said.

"Why?"

"Because you'll draw attention!" I said as I got up and looked out her winder to see that her house was on the corner of the town.

"Perfect." I said as I brushed myself off and looked around.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm planning an escape route."

"Y-you can't leave now! Not yet!"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"CITIZENS OF DARK EQUESTRIA! AS YOUR RULER AND QUEEN I BESEECH UPON YOU AN ORDER THAT ALL OF YOUR HOUSES MUST BE SEARCHED FOR A HUMAN REFUGEE!" She yelled as I looked out the window as saw she was riding on a carriage.

I looked back at the pony, who was shocked and all common sense went out the window.

"What's your name?"

"L... Lyra."

"Thank you Lyra. I have to leave... I'll never forget you." I said as I headed out of a window. I looked at the carriage which was not even 100 feet away.

_The crest on the hill... If I can reach that before she sees me she won't see me at all..._

I jumped over the bushes, and ran all the way to the hill.

I looked back to see the guards staring at me.

"Jossten..." Nightmare Moon whispered as she shook her head and looked at me.

At this point I was scared. I began running as fast as I could as I heard her running after me.

I almost made it to the first tree when something hit my side. I tumbled a bit and looked at my lower-left corner of my torso.

There lie an arrow, blood dripping out as I knew I had to leave it in to stop the bleeding. A white-hot pain surged through me as I screamed loudly and broke off the ends and kept the middle part inside. The blood stopped pouring out, but it still dripped out.

I felt alone. I felt scared. And I knew if I didn't reach the forest in time I never would see my loved ones again.

I had to push on. I got up and began running again, holding my side, as I knew I couldn't outrun Nightmare Moon.

"You got away once... I won't have you get away now!" She said as she snorted hot air through her nose and barreled towards me. I almost made it to the forest, when she leaped onto me and tripped up my sprint.

We rolled around for a moment before we held each other's hands in a lock. We stood up and tried to force the other to stumble down.

"Why are you fighting me!?" She asked.

"Because I know who you are! Nightmare Moon!"

"And why does that anger you?"

"Because of what your trying to do!"

She let go and stepped back.

"What am I trying to do to you?" She asked, clearly annoyed and in a fighting stance.

"Your trying to... Your... trying..."

...

"I don't know." I said to myself quietly.

"Why am I running?" I asked myself quietly as I looked down.

...

_'Wondering... If I'll get a chance...' Her words echoed in my mind._

_She wasn't trying to hurt me... Was she?_

_'And this has plagued me...'_

_'Will I ever know you?...'_

I looked back up at her again, seeing the soldiers stand down and move away.

"If I wanted you dead I would've done so immediately!" She yelled at me and gave me a stern and dissapointed look.

"Well if that's how you feel... Since you don't care about me, why don't you end it now?!" I yelled at her back, grabbed her hoof, placed it on the end of the arrow, and placed the arrowhead in my neck.

"Just do it. You don't care. You just want me as some experiment, don't you? And even if you think for one moment I miss the others, well I... I don't!" I lied to her.

She tried to pull the arrow back.

"I'm giving you a choice. Now either walk away, or finish it."

She tried even harder, using some of her magic to pull it away.

...

_What am I doing?_

"Just let go!" She said with clenched teeth and an angry face.

At this point I was trying to take it away from her so as I could stop it myself.

"No, you let go!" I said as she shook her head.

"LET GO!" I yelled as she then lost her grip and the arrow plunged into my neck, lacerating part of my left jugular.

Blood poured out of my mouth and neck as I held it and fell on my knees.

"Oh... NO!" She yelled as I fell back onto the ground and began to shake. The pain was immense. I was in shock.

I began to reach out for something, someone, anyone, to take a hold of.

"Jossten-Jossten, Jossten, it's okay I'm here." She began to cry.

"N-N... Nightmare...?" I said hysterically calling out to anyone. No affection, just pain.

"Yes, yes baby, I'm here." She quivered.

"I... can't see you." I said as a pair of hooves grabbed my hands and held them close to her chest.

_'Oh no...H... He was shot with... A poisoned arrow?!'_

"I'm... Cold." I said to her.

"GET A DOCTOR OVER HERE!" She screamed to them while crying in pain.

"I'm... Sorry." I said as I closed my eyes and everything went black...

...

_Dreamstate... Part 2..._

_"Hhh... What?" I said to myself as I opened my eyes. I caught myself looking up at the sky as I got up and looked around to find nothing._

_I couldn't speak either... I was mute... How? And when I opened my eyes again to see something... Nothing._

_... Literally nothing._

_It was all black..._

_If I'm correct... I am blind._

_**Luna's POV**_

_"What?!" I gasped sharply as I looked around in the landscape._

_"Oh... Good. I made it." I said to myself as I stood up and began to walk._

_"Well now that I'm here, where do I look?" I said aloud and began to walk around and wander quite some bit._

_"Ugh... If I'm supposed to see something, this isn't it. This can't be a blank dream. There's no such thing!" I said, upset at this. I could be... In my own? I looked up at the moon, seeing everything is all right._

_I sat down and began to draw a bit, closing my eyes and just leading my hoof through a patch of sand and just hummed along._

_..._

_I had hoped somepony would come along. It was quite lonely out here..._

_..._

_"Help."Something tried to communicate._

_I just wished I could've met somepony. See who I was observing..._

_"Help!"... At this point, the silence was even louder than this._

_...? I opened my eyes and thought I heard somepony, but no surprises. It wasn't like me to hear things... I was sure I heard something._

_"Sister?"_

_Nothing. I looked down at the sand and tried to draw something, when the only word that came up was the one word I knew to be true._

_The name of our love and prince._

_Jossten. I stared at it for the longest time, and seemed to freeze, unblinking..._

_Until something caught my eye. Not even 3 feet was something stumbling to walk._

_T'was him. My love... It must have been a hallucenation..._

_What with the drawing, I must be delusional... But I tried anyway._

_"Jossten?"_

_A gasp was heard from him, as he looked around, holding his side in an injured manner._

_He mouthed the words, 'Luna'._

_I wasn't delusional._

_**Jossten's POV**_

_"Jossten? Oh my god, Jossten!" The voice said while a heard footsteps walk towards me. I took a step back, not knowing where it was, as I was defenseless and powerless to all who walked around me._

_"Jossten? Where are you? Where are you my love?" She asked._

_She's... I'm in the Nightmare Kingdom!_

_"..." I tried to speak. Nothing came out._

_"Can you see me?"_

_I shook my head. She gasped._

_"C-can you speak?"_

_I shook my head again as she covered her mouth and began to cry._

_"Can you hear me?"_

_I nodded quickly as she hugged me and I held her tight, longing for this moment. I looked at her and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.'._

_"Why are you sorry?"_

_..._

_I looked around for something to write on._

_'Paper'._

_"Paper? Why do you need pa... You need to write something?" She said as I then held a piece of paper. I couldn't see so... I couldn't write anything._

_"Well well well... If it isn't my sister..." A voice said behind me. I held Luna close as I tried to find who was speaking to me._

_"You know, I can enter dreams as well..." The voice chuckled evilly. The only pony in existence to contain the power to enter dreams is Luna..._

_..._

_And Nightmare Moon._

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM!?" Luna screamed at her._

_"So you know... He's blind and mute... He was hit with a poison arrow I... Mistakenly instructed..." She said._

_"Jossten... I love you." Luna said while holding me._

_I held her and kissed her forehead softly._

_"Well it's too bad, Luna. He's mine now." She chuckled in a sinister way._

_"His heart will always be mine! No matter what you say! He loves me, and I love him. IF you EVER want his affection, you'll have to go through me and my sister first, and even then, he'll hate you!" Luna seethed._

_"Well well well, big words coming from a small being. He's nowhere near you at all... You have no juristiction. What. So. Ever." She said as I felt I was being pulled away from Luna._

_NO! NO PLEASE! LUNA!_

_..._

_I was helpless. I was like a defensless baby._

_"He's with us now... He'll never see the light of day again for you hideous ponies..."_

_"Goodbye..." Nightmare Moon said as Luna began to disapate and Moon stayed with me._

_"One thing you outta know... I am Luna." She said as she smiled in a sinister way and licked my face softly._

_DON'T. PLEASE._

_"Mmmm... You taste... Delicious."_

_"You will pay for this... We will find you." Luna said before she disappeared and everything faded to black in the dream..._

_**Luna's POV**_

"HUH?!" I gasped loudly as I sat up in my bed with a cold sweat. I pulled the covers back and sat at the end of the bed and got up quickly. I rushed out of my room and headed for my sisters room. I barreled in as she was fast asleep in her bed.

I rushed over to her, and shook her awake.

"SISTER!" I said to her. She opened her eyes and I realized she wasn't asleep. She was awake.

"What?"

I smiled to her as I couldn't find the words to speak.

"What is it."

"It's him."

"I know where he is..."

**END**

_**-LunarChrome**_


	16. Trial and Success

**Well hello there.**

**Seems like he's not doin' so well. But don't worry, he'll be okay...**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 16: Trial and Success

"Sister, what are you trying to say?"

"Dream. Jossten." She said in a jumbled mess.

"LUNA! MAKE SENSE!" I yelled at her. T'was the only way I could get her to make sense was to scare her or at least yell at her to get her attention.

"Okay!..."

...

"Gimme a moment..."

"Oh dear lord, L-

"I saw Jossten in a dream! He was blind!... and couldn't speak... and Nightmare Moon was there as well..."

"Okay, you had a dream, so?" I said to her.

"No! I went inside _his_ dream! You can't have a dream without being alive! Jossten is alive!"

...

"Oh my god. He's alive?" I said.

"Yes!"

I got up out of bed and brush my hair a bit before giving the brush to Luna. She brushed her hair and then went back to her room.

After a moment Luna came back with her jewelary on and tiara. I put my royal slippers on and pendant, before putting my tiara on and looking in the mirror with a very angry face.

We looked at each other and nodded before we ran out of the room and I closed the door behind us using my magic...

...

We issued a carriage to pick us up and transport us to Twilight's castle on the outskirts of Ponyville.

...

Seeing all of the scenery go by quickly as we then hovered over Ponyville, and then we saw Twilight's castle. We decided it was best to meet there, so we could have privacy.

We knocked on the castle and were greeted by Twilight herself, and she let us in. We followed her into the room with the Six.

"So what brings you here?" She asked, seemingly she tried to pick herself up from crying before greeting us.

"We... Have some knowledge." I said to her...

...

"Well what is it?"

"Sister?"

"Yes?"

"How long ago was it when you had a dream?" Luna asked as the Six wondered why we really came here.

...

I don't think I have many dreams.

"I don't know..."

"What? You don't know?"

"No... I can't remember... Every night I went to bed I never got any sleep... I was always thinking of him..."

...

"Thinking of all the times... We've had," I said, a lump forming in my throat and my eyes began to water.

"And how... When you think of losing somepony... The part isn't losing them... It's never seeing them again..."

"Never seeing them in that one chair, never seeing them in that one meeting... Not a one to speak to... Missing them all the while you,..."

"Try to compensate... They say time will heal things, but you see, they don't... Only the tight grip of somepony you love, holding you every night, will ever heal your scars..."

"And even then... You can never really guarantee something like that... Your problems... Seem like nothing, once you lose somepony..." I continued as my eyes began to let the tears fall gracefully down my cheeks.

"There's no going back. Once they are gone... You never see them again. You never see their smile... Their little mannerisisms, and escpecially the love they feel for you..."

"You become cold." I said as I looked up at the Six who were now crying ever so much as I looked at my sister.

"I had a dream."

"Yes?" Twilight said.

"Let them finish, dear." Rarity said.

"I had a dream, and... Found him in that dream."

"Yes... We all have dreams of him."

"No, you don't understand. He was acknowledging me. I was in his dream, and as I told my sister, you cannot enter somepony's dream when they are dead..."

They looked at us in shock.

"Jossten is alive. He is blind and cannot speak, but he can hear. He is helpless, and he is counting on us to save him."

"After all the times he's been there for us, it's time we give back."

...

They stared in shock as Luna looked at the ground.

Dash sat up and opened her mouth, "Well what are we wait-"

"I might know where he is... All I do _really_ know is that my twin, Nightmare Moon, was there with him..."

"She took him away from me..." Luna said as she began to get a stern face.

"_She... Took him... And I WANT HIM BACK..._" She began to turn into the sinister creature.

"_HE'S MINE, NOT YOUR'S, YOU HEATHEN!_" My sister stood up and began turn into Nightmare Moon herself and seemed to be speaking to nopony.

"Sister... Luna. Look at me." I said as she reverted back quickly and looked at me.

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't know what happened to me..."

"It's alright... What we need to know is where he is." I asked her.

"During my brief time just now, I concluded only one thing." She said as she looked at the ground.

I pointed to the moon, and we all looked up.

"What about it?" Rarity said.

"I don't know... The moon seemed... Different. I got a picture of the small place that it shown over and realized one thing."

"What?"

"He's in the Nightmare Kingdom."

_**Back In Dark Equestria... Nightmare Kingdom...**_

_'... RHUH?'_

I felt around and heard a small bell ring and a rope was tied around my wrist, and I felt for it and untied it quickly. I heard a door being opened, and many steps were heard. I realized all I had on my was underwear, and it was cold.

I sat up and looked up at the sound and felt around and climbed off the bed and tried to find a place to escape as my adrenaline began to rush, as it sounded like the Satan and his executioner coming to kill me.

"Leave us." A femenine voice said to someone. Multiple footsteps were heard and they exited the room, as I heard foosteps to my 10 o'clock.

I looked over to there, and backed away, as I stumbled backwards and found my self backing up into a corner like a scared and trapped animal. My breathing began to speed up as the footsteps stopped and I was sitting in a corner with my eyes closed, waiting for something to happen to me.

I heard a bit of shuffling, and silence was having his reign for the moment.

"I'm sorry."

...

"I never meant this to happen to you. I never meant you to be so scared before... I'm sorry. I tried to tell... Explain... That... Rushing and forcing never got anypony anywhere.

...

"I never meant you to go without your sight and voice... It seems it's made you defenseless..." She said as she stroked my hair gently, as I began to grow very cold.

"You poor thing... You've been through so much... I just wish we could have met on different terms..." She said in a slightly English accent, as the door opened, and another voice rang through the room.

"Sister? They need you." She said as I heard more shuffling.

_Sister?... What? Who am I speaking to?_

"I'll do what I can." She said as she gave me a blanket, and wrapped it around me and walked away.

I heard the door close as I looked down, confused. I didn't know whether to escape, or just... I don't know... Stay, I guess?...

I stood up, and tried to find the bed, but I stumbled and fell onto it instead, and I sat down. I heard footsteps again, and this time, I knew who it was.

I could tell it was Moon because she always wore the same shampoo that Luna did... Midnight Jasmine... It was my... Favorite on her. It reflected her personality.

...

But if this was her, who was I speaking to before?... Luna has a sister, Celestia... Nightmare Moon is, in a way, Luna, but...

Nightmare Moon has a sister, identical to Celestia, but in some way, Nightmare-like, just like Nightmare Moon herself?

...

A Nightmare Celestia?

Hhhh... Oh man...

I got up abruptly and looked around, even though I couldn't see anything. I felt for my clothes, and found my jeans, and my shirt, and put them on slowly, feeling for the buttons. I stood up and felt around for something I knew would put an end to it all.

I felt around and found my Desert Eagle, and found it. I pulled the slide back and ejected the clip, and felt for the bullets. I felt seven. I put it in, and felt it for a moment.

I sighed in a shaky manner, and put it to my head and began to pull the trigger.

"NO!" I heard her scream as the gun was grabbed forcefully from me and the gun fired into the wall, and she tried to get out of my grasp, and I fought against her.

She pried it out of my weak grasp, and put it away inside a drawer in the bedstand.

"You don't want to do that." She said to me sincerly.

I looked down and folded my hands and looked down.

I grabbed a peice of paper and a pencil, and wrote down a few words.

"Why not?"

"Because your life... You have a life to live... There are others who love you..."

"_**I **_love you." She said to me.

"Why?"

...

"Why? Because I... I..."

"I don't know. No one has made me feel so alive. Even when I'm around you, I feel... Amazing. I feel like nothing's wrong..." She said.

...

Well that's that...

...

Now I don't know what to do at all...

...

I was hoping that she would realize that I'm just another poor sap...

...

Now there's no way I'm getting out of here...

...

Just once... I would like everything to be just right... Even if for a moment...

I stood up and felt my way towards the window and just looked out of it, before I found myself standing on the balcony and looking out.

I inhaled slowly and sat down in the fetal position and felt sleepy and dozed off...

_Where are you?..._

_**Back in Equestria... Twilight's Castle...**_

"How do you suppose we get to the Nightmare Kingdom?" Rarity asked.

"I don't kn-"

"The only way I know of is through a portal to another dimension. The Nightmare Kingdom is said to be as large as Equestria, where the Everfree Forest is, but in another dimension... I don't even know how to conjure up such a plan, anyways..." Celestia said.

"I believe I know how." I said to them.

"Since I saw him in a dream... I believe I can trace a magic path back to his dimension, and what my sister said, creating a portal... It's not only tricky, but dangerous. If I don't get it right, I will be lost in another dimension for who knows how long... Forever, even..."

"But it's just the thing he would do if it was up to him." Twilight said as I looked at her and nodded.

"But first, I need to dream... I know it's hard to wait for nothing but I literally need to sleep for this to happen, so please, give me some time... And I need you all to sleep as well..." I said as I layed onto a bed and began drifting off to sleep...

_Dreamstate... Across a grassy plain..._

_"Hm? What?" I said as I found myself looking out across the plain again._

_"Jossten? Jossten!" I yelled as I saw him sitting down and thinking._

_He looked to his right and stood up as I ran to him quickly._

_I jumped on him and hugged him as he knew who it was instantly._

_He hugged me ever so gently as I looked up at him and he smiled._

_"Oh m... What happened to your neck?"_

_He waved it off and looked at me._

_"Jossten. Listen to me. We know where you are. But I need your help getting there."_

_He nodded slowly._

_"I know you don't have any magic, so I will have to this myself."_

_"No you won't." Another, yet, familiar voice said to me._

_I stepped forward and looked for the voice that so comforted me._

_I felt something grasp my neck and pull me forwards as I felt someone kiss me passionately, as I knew from the taste of strawberries, I knew who it was._

_She broke away, and hugged me gently._

_"How did you do that? How are you even real?" Luna asked._

_"I studied on how to enter dreams. It was hard, but after a few weeks, it came to me."_

_"Never mind that, we need a trace."_

_Jossten crossed he arms and thought for a moment. He snapped his fingers and looked towards me and wrote on a piece of paper._

_"__Your trying to concieve a portal?__"_

_"Yes I am."_

_"__WE__ are." Tia corrected._

_"Yes... Sister? Would you get the rest, please?"_

_"Mhm, just give me a moment..." Tia said as she faded out of the dream for a while._

_"Jossten... I need you take hold of my hooves, and clear your mind._

_He took hold of them with his large hands, and then began to smile._

_"What?"_

_"__I can't get you out of my mind. But I'll try.__" He smiled._

_"I know, my love... We'll be together soon..." I said as I began to perform a trace, but since I was the only one performing this, it was slow..._

_**After a little while...**_

_Sweat dripped down my eyebrows as I tried to find the small key that would fit in this keyhole of the mystery._

_For some reason, his signal was faint... But traceable._

_"Where are you?" I said to myself as I looked through this mess. It was hard to describe what I was seeing right now... It was millions upon millions of little orbs floating around, making different sounds of harmony, but the right one that I know is his, I must still find..._

_It's almost impossible... They all sound alike... But one is him..._

_I heard a whoosh behind me, and I held my hoof out in saying silently that no talking was needed..._

_I needed silence._

_I found one small orb which wasn't really making any sound at all. I played a certain tune, but it looked and motioned like it was trying to make a sound but... Nothing came out._

_I got closer to it, playing the sound over and over again, until I heard a faint little noise..._

_So faint..._

_But..._

_..._

_..._

_THAT'S IT!_

_I grabbed it and pulled it out of the dimension and opened my eyes to see a small white orb in my hooves as he let go. He opened his eyes and just stood there._

_"Ha... Haha..." I chuckled lightly as I can't believe I found it._

_"There it is..." I said as they all gathered around to look at it._

_"What is it?" Dash's voice pierced the silence as Jossten looke puzzled._

_"It's his whole life... It's his whole being... Just this. This is what is in the hearts of all of us... I've made the trace... Now I need you all to help me make the portal." I said as I put the orb down on the ground..._

_**Jossten's POV**_

_Hm? I felt something hit my foot gently, as I picked it up and felt it. It felt warm. Warm and almost glasslike... But it was so... Soft. I was so... Delicate._

_"Everypony... Take hold of a hoof." Luna said as I depicted them unifing their magic together as I poked the orb softly... It almost..._

_..._

_It felt like... A child. Like this was my baby... I put my ear to it, and I thought I heard something, as I did hear something, but then if floated away to the center of the circle and floated above._

_"This is what he is. Everything. Now, I need everypony to o exactly what I say."_

_They nodded._

_"Will everypony please clear their mind?"_

_..._

_"Mkay..." She sighed quietly as I sat down and thought._

_I wonder why this has to happen to me? Am I just that special? I never did anything amazing in my whole life..._

_..._

_Now this..._

_..._

_...?_

_I looked to my right, and heard something moving towards me. I pulled out my Desert Eagle and pointed it to the source of the sound. The movement ceised, but I still kept it out._

_..._

_Nothing._

_"Now... Do you all see it?" Luna asked._

_"Yes... I... It's like..." Twilight began._

_"Hundreds of small floating... Objects..." Rarity said._

_"Different shapes and sizes..." Fluttershy spoke up._

_"And ways it looks..." Dash finished._

_"They're fun, too!" Pinkie said quickly._

_"And were supposed ta be lookin' for what, exactly?" Applejack said._

_"Each of these small objects vibrate at a specific frequency... They make a certain sound, much akin to the way the small orbs do..." Tia said._

_..._

_Something's not right..._

_..._

_I can feel it._

_I went to speak... But nothing... It's not enough to be blind, I had to be mute... I was completely capable of detecting, but I couldn't do anything about it._

_I took the clip out and felt for bullets, when suddenly something rushed over to me and I barely had time to fit the clip in, when the gun was hit out of my hand._

_Something grabbed my throat, and I saw the magic bubble form over the rest, and I knew there was nothing I could do. They couldn't hear anything, much less see anything, because their eyes were closed._

_"Do you really think you can trick us into believing your silly little tricks? You think your so smart, don't you?!"_

_I grabbed the throat of my captor, and tried to push up, but was slammed back onto the ground._

_"Haha... Your nothing but a mere human now! What can you do?!" He laughed evily._

_I flipped him over so that I was on top, and I picked him up with my one hand, and he tried to struggle, but couldn't._

_I looked strait into his eyes as I threw 7 feet in front of me._

_"GRN... Wait..." He stopped._

_"You... Your blind... Aren't you?" He said aloud._

_Oh crap._

_I felt for my gun on the ground, and he rushed over and grabbed my shoulders and threw me back a few feet and then stepped on my chest._

_"I don't believe we've met..."_

_"My name is King Sombra, King of Darkness, and future king of The Crystal Empire!"_

_I grabbed his hoof and tried to get it off of me, but only ended badly, as he shot a bolt of some spell, which disabled my muscles to a weak minimum._

_..._

_The good side? It enabled __all__ of my muscles._

_"There! There it is! The portal!" Twilight said as she pointed, and I looked to my right to see finally again._

_"You'll be seeing me again..." He faded away in a black mist._

_"Jossten!" Luna said as she looked behind worriedly and I just raised my hand to them, as she took hold._

_"What is it?" Twilight said as she sat next to me quickly._

_"What's next..." I said weakly as I passed out..._

**END**


	17. The Journey Part 1

**Here is something you might enjoy...**

Chapter 17: The Journey Part 1

"Hu!" I gasped loudly and quickly as I looked around and saw the Six and my sister waking up quickly.

"There! The portal! That's it!" I said as I pointed to it.

"Where does it lead?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The Nightmare Kingdom... Where your nightmares really do come true." Tia said, all joking aside.

***BANG*** Went the sound of the two doors being burst through forcefully.

"What's this about my brother!?" Another human burst through.

"Where is he?!" Josiah asked quickly as he got into a ready stance.

"There." Twilight said as she pointed and Josiah looked at the portal he had not realized before.

"He's been taken." Tia said sadly.

"Yes... He is located in The Nightmare Kingdom..." I said as my breath began to shake, "He's blind and cannot speak." I finished.

Josiah dropped his jaw and fell to his knees.

"He is very weak and cannot protect himself, and is a captor for them... And from what I've felt, is being tortured for it. Like a cornered animal." I said as Josiah looked at the ground.

...

He got on one knee and stood up and pulled his knives out in a tricky fashion, and looked at us.

"What are we waiting for?" He said coldly.

...

I saw it. I saw the glimpse Jossten was always speaking of... Never doubting, he would be... I can see it clearly in his brother as well... Never one to back down.

"What... ARE WE WAITING FOR?" He said louder.

"We just need to coordinate a p-"

"Bullshit." He said as he walked through and disappeared as we all stood motionless at what he just did.

"Let's go... For Jossten." Twilight said as she walked through, followed by Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie.

I looked at my sister, and I held onto my breath as I walked through with her.

There I found things to be much different...

_**The Nightmare Kingdom...**_

...

...?

I sat up quickly as I looked around and I felt something gently push me back down on the bed.

"No no... Don't get up..." She said calmly and lovingly.

I just layed there. What else was I supposed to do? I sat up anyway and I felt her hoof again. I pulled on it to help myself up, when I realized I pulled her down with me. Now she was laying on me, and I could feel her breath on my lips.

...

"O... Oh." She said...

...

This is not what I had in mind...

...

But I feel...

...

Okay. I don't feel angered or... Scared or even...

...

I'm feeling...

...

_I_ Care for her... Why?...

... I'm guessing she thinks this is weird.

I grabbed a notepad... I put it back down. I just closed my eyes and rested back into the pillow gently and sighed.

...

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. I didn't respond.

...

"You should've... O-" She stopped.

"Yo... Your feeling...?" She tried as her voice began to weaken, "You care for me!" She whispered as I opened my eyes and looked straight at her.

She gasped in happy emotion as she said while covering her mouth with her hooves to herself two words which may or may not condemn me.

"It's true." She said happily.

...

Oh damnit... I couldn't hide it, could I?

...

Then again, when have I ever been able to hide it?... I guess I should've known she would catch on...

I hit my head back onto the pillow and covered my eyes with my left hand and sighed in defeat. I then took my hand off my eyes and looked up at the ceiling, before I felt her lurch forwards and kiss me, snaking her hooves around my neck slowly.

I broke away from her and pushed her away from me and got up off the bed and stood at the window and looked out.

Damn it!

...

Damn it! I was blindsided by feelings and now this?!

I slammed my fist into a small wood table and cracked it, as it split in two and fell to the ground in peices. I walked over to the balcony and crossed my arms and felt a small wind brush against me and I began to feel cold, quivering a bit and growing goose bumps all over my body.

I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly as I heard footsteps approach me. I felt her hug me, hugging her hooves around my stomach, and resting her head on my neck...

...

Through all the black and all the emptiness I saw through my eyes, my mind's eye was still keen as ever. Through all the blackness... I swear I saw something. A small flash of light about the size of a camera flash, a few hundred feet away... It was so small...

I leaned in and then felt something push me a few feet, and Nightmare Moon let go of me, and I fell down, on my back, and then rolled on my face.

I felt pain. Lots of pain. Pain in my throat and in my area where my larynx is located. It was like someone poured molten steel down my throat, and left it there.

I strained to fight the pain so hard that my knuckles went white and I swear I popped my jaw on both sides easily.

...

And then, it stopped. It just stopped. The pain went away, and I felt fine. I also felt something in my mouth, something liquid and something warm.

It tasted like blood. I leaned over and spit it out and swallowed the rest, and wiped my mouth.

I closed my eyes and felt a small soreness in them, which then immediately turned into the same white-hot pain that I experienced in my throat. I covered my eyes with my palms and strained again as I fell to my knees and Nightmare Moon just stood their motionless.

She finally got a brain the second time around.

"Jossten! No no no! JOSSTEN!" She said while panicking and I hit the ground with my fist hard. I felt my eyes tear up and cleanse my eyes and I felt them roll down my cheek.

...

Yes.

...

I was crying. Crying because of the immense pain I recieved. It seemed like forever, though... I don't care if I cried or not, the saying 'Take it like a man.', is stupid. Grown men can cry if they want to. It's the stupid ones that don't cry and keep it in, too busy to look cool, rather than grief for a friend or something tragic...

...

But that's my opinion. As soon as I took my 8th breath, the pain stopped. Nothing felt sore anymore. It was okay. I kept my eyes closed as I wasn't sure what happened at all.

"Jossten! What's wrong?!" She said to me, tears falling down her cheeks to see me like this, as she turned me a bit to look at me. I opened my eyes and rubbed them a bit.

I looked at Nightmare Moon again, and down at my hands in the pure feeling of distraut. I looked back at her and looking into her eyes.

She gasped softly as she covered her mouth.

"Ca... You can see me?!" She whispered.

I got up and put my hands in front of my face and closed them and clenched my fists.

"Jossten, w-"

***BANG*** Went the sound of my gun as I then stood still and put it away after taking the bullet out and putting the hammer back and turning safety on...Finally enjoying the silence.

...

I... Was so angry. Even after all that... I still saw nothing. And for what? Some fleeting chance that I would see again?!

...

I walked down the two steps of the balcony and put my shirt and jeans on as I leaned back onto the bed.

I heard the footsteps come over to me and I held my hand up and put my gun to eye level, pulling the slide back and putting a bullet in the chamber, I was sending a message.

"Take another step and you die." I wrote down on a peice of paper.

I felt something press against the barrel of the gun and I couldn't hold it out, as I just... I couldn't...

Hhhh...

I couldn't pull the trigger.

I got off the bed and ran for the door and felt for the handle, as I suddenly felt dizzy and queasy. I felt something gurgling in my stomach, when I realized I was meaning to get something out.

I leaned into a wastepaper basket, and threw up into it, feeling a sting in my eyes and throat as I did so.

I opened the door handle and I stumbled out as I heard Nightmare Moon scramble her feet to follow me. I leaned my hand against a wall and tried to walk on my feet.

I knew it was either now or never...

_**The Outskirts of Arcane... Nightmare Version of Ponyville...**_

"What." Dash said as she looked confused and almost scared.

"This is it. This is The Nightmare Kingdom." Sister said.

"Yes... He's here. I can feel it."

"Luna, I hate to ask, how do we get back?" Twilight asked my sister.

...

"We'll have to create another portal... Don't worry. It won't take long." She said to her as Twilight looked relieved with the rest of the Six.

"Where should we start? And how?" Rarity asked.

"Can we just ask for him back?" Fluttershy said while hiding behind Dash.

"No, we can't. There is a reason he is here. They obviously want him here for something." Luna said while putting her hoof down.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Pinkie said.

"There." I said while pointing to a castle which reminded me of Canterlot, but much different... It represented the aura of a dual monarchy... This couldn't be good.

"What... in the world..." Dash began.

"That is our destination." I said as I ruffled my wings.

"Where _she_ is holding him." I said while I puffed out a small bit of air through my nose.

"Now the only thing left is to march in there and take him back." I said while holding up my hoof.

"How will we do that, exactly?" Applejack asked.

"Well... There are two options."

"We can either go in full speed... And face the entire guard... Or we can sneak our way in." I said.

"I don't like the second option." Dash said.

"Neither do I." Twilight said.

"Why?"

"Because if we going in full speed, we won't be surrounded if we are caught. We can inch our way in.

"But your talking around 8 of us versus at least 8000." I said to her.

"Sorry, but your gonna have to sneak in. At least with some help." A voice said...

_**Josiah's POV**_

"So the only way you can sneak in is with me. I know how to get in places you wouldn't even think of." I said while I walked up to them.

"How?"

"I'll go ahead and scout around, and disable any guards that pose a threat." I said.

"No. I can't risk it."

"Fine then, I'll rescue him on my own... Trust me, I can do it." I said while waving them off and walking towards the first town.

"Josiah. I know it seems that we don't need you," Twilight said as I turned around and saw her staring down Celestia, "But we do. Obviously we need you to be our guide through this journey."

I looked at her and nodded as I walked ahead and they followed behind me.

I held my hand up as we traced the wall, and I looked at the two guards who were patrolling.

"Are any of you comfortable killing?" I asked as they shook their heads slowly and gave me scared looks.

"Ugh..." I sighed to myself as I pulled out a grenade and put my knives away.

"Screw this." I said as I pulled the safety pin and threw the grenade in front of them and it exploded as I took that as my cue and walked through the flames and and we made our way towards the other side of town quickly.

"You call that stealth?!" Luna said to me.

"You want him back, don't you?" I said while getting in her face.

"Yes but quietly!"

"Then let me do my job!" I said as I made my way to the next obstacle...

_**The Castle...**_

I made it out of the two doors and found myself on the outside of the castle... I had no where to go. I tried asking a citizen where I could find a train station, but they just rejected me.

...

It was no wonder why they did.

...

I was an alien, in their world... NOT welcome, and NOT normal... But it hurt, not to be rejected, as I have been many times, but because they thought I was some...

...

Fr... Freak...

...

NO! I AM NOT A FREAK... I JUST NEED SOME HELP, THAT'S ALL...

_I DON'T CARE IF THEY DON'T LIKE ME, THAT'S TOO BAD!_

_"Well then, that's your problem, mate." An austrailian voice spoke to me._

_Screw you._

"Excuse me, please, could help me out?" I wrote on a note pad.

"Absolutly not!" A snobby female voice said as I heard her rushing away.

...

It was like that for a lot of ponies...

I finally tried one last time.

"Please... For the love of God... Please help me out." I folded my hands and fell to my knees as I heard the large doors to the castle open.

"Sure. Whaddya need?" A male voice accompanied me as he picked me up.

"I am blind and cannot speak... I need to find a train station. When is the next train?"

"Well it's in like, five minutes. You need to... Oh, you can't see, can you?"

"No."

"Well then I will lead you."

"You better go fast, Nightmare Moon is after me."

"What?!" He gasped as we ducked behind cover and we made a few hundred feet doing so.

"Yes. I might be down, but I'm not dead." I wrote to him as I heard the voice of my demise.

"Jossten!" She said angrily while running after me.

"It's straight ahead, mate!" He said as he patted my back.

"Thank you, sir!" I wrote and I ran ahead and full speed, and citizens got out of the way, as I heard the train horn blow, which meant departure time.

I ran ahead and was about 20 feet from the train, when I tripped on a lip to get to the train boarding level. I hit my head on something, and also hit my knees, making my running weaken quite a bit.

_"You have escaped me once... You will not escape me now!" Nightmare Moon thought._

I felt around quickly, and made my way into a cargo car, and closed the door. I made it to the other side, and opened the door, and held onto the outside, making her think I was inside the car. I closed the door, and held onto the handle for dear life.

I heard her board the car, and rummage around for about a minute, when the idling train caught up speed, she yelled incoherently, and she closed the door. Since the train was going to the left of the station, departing to a town named Arcane, I knew I would be quite some ways between us...

_"No... NO... NOOO!" Nightmare Moon thought._

"GUARDS! SEND A SEARCH PARTY, IMMEDIATELY! FIND HIM!" She screamed as she began to fly and reach the clouds.

But she knew where the train was going...

...

I got inside the car when I opened the door, and saw she closed the other door, and probably dispatched a search team. I closed the other door, and found myself sitting in a dark corner and hoping she wouldn't burst through...

...

I heard the train ride was like...

...

I don't know, I think I heard a few hours...

Good thing I made it into a car full of fruits and veggietables. So that's a plus.

_I wonder what I'll do now..._

**END**


	18. The Journey Part 2

**So I feel so happy now that I've made it this far with my story, Veil Of Shadows. It's just... So awesome to know that I've made it to where I am.**

**A special chapter is going to be implemented soon. I have a long-term goal to get this story to 20 chapters, and then go on and create more and more until I exhaust every possible story twist for you guys and gals..**

**Special chapter incoming, m80s.**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 18: The Journey Part 2

...

Hi...

...

At least I was not hungry or thirsty, and I sustained myself on food. Fruits and veggitables.

...

I hate veggies.

...

I hate most fruits... Well... Other than apples, grapes, pears, oranges, bananas, cranberries, blackberries, strawberries, blueberries, huckleberries, and just about every berry in the world.

...

I hate tomatos. The only time I'll eat them is in ketchup and red sauce. Other than that, I just despise them...

...

But enough ranting about my hate for certain foods, I have bigger problems...

...

One such problem being one queen who isn't so great about me, and one queen out to kill just to find me... I just love being chased down and almost killed, just because someone loves me.

...

...

...You know, I just had a thought. If Nightmare Moon didn't have all these powers, would she still lose it if I had escaped like this? Would she still be out to kill?

...

Because of my descions, I may never know... But would you rather be right and dead, or wrong and alive? I'll take alive, no matter what I would rather be like.

I have a life to live. I have friends to make. I have love to give. I will not stand around and be held here beyond my will of reason.

I will make it to freedom...

_**Other Side of Arcane... Outskirts...**_

"Alright, let's go." I said as Dash stopped and held her hoof up.

"Wait... Can we take a break?" She said.

"I really don't think we should, but if you want to, go ahead." I said as I turned around to address them. I then turned back around and kept walking towards the small forest that stood between us and the next town.

"Josiah wait. Just take a break. You need it."

"And I think food and water is needed, too." Rarity said.

"Really. Have any of you heard of extreme conditioning?"

... None of them really responded.

"I guess not. Then get some food, and meet me back here." I crossed my arms.

"Josiah. You need nutrients. You need water. Were so close to a town, just take a small break, this town is huge. And the next forest is even larger!" Luna said.

...

"Fine. We'll get some food and water, and then we will head out again."

"But only take what you need, and don't waste time." I said to them as we headed into town again, and made our way to the nearest restaurant...

I knew that after this they would need to stay and sleep while I watch guard. This was the biggest descision, because we are only in the first town... There are many left, and if we get caught like this, we will certainly be executed instantly, seeing as how we didn't come at their convenience...

_**Train... Cargo Car No. 7... Hour number 3...**_

...

...

?!

_AGH!_

Geez... Everytime they train hits a small little bump, it scares the daylight outta me, and I awake from much needed sleep... Then again, I was only sleeping on the hard wood, and there was this little nail which annoyed me the most.

I opened the right car door, and let the fresh air hit my face, as I rubbed my eyes and yawned silently, as yawning audibly would mean I can speak...

Nope. Guess not...

And it's fine I can't speak, but the blind part... Just... It just kills me. I'll never get to see the ones I love again...

The saying is true, 'I can only imagine...'... But even so, if I can be re-united with them once again, maybe it won't be so bad...

But being blind...

...

Y'know, being blind is downright horrible... I can never see the light of day again... I can't speak for myself, and... Everything I know and saw will only ever be a dream... But...

Y'know I realized who is responsible for this-wait for it-my fault. It was my fault I got the poison arrow...

...

To each their own, isn't it?

...

I just hope that everything is gonna be okay... I'll get out somehow... I find a way...

...

Where there's a will, there's a way!...

...

I guess...

...

To each their own...

...

And if I had to choose? If one of the Six or any of my loves get hurt...

...

My brother, god forbid...

I'll blow them off the face of this world with the fury of God's own thunder...

...

But that wouldn't be right, wouldn't it? I mean... One for a thousand?... 10 for a million? I don't know...

But I know something will be done...

...

But how? I mean... When I get to the train station... What will I do? I'll be blind. I will be mute. Wh...

...

Oh dear.

I knew my plan was bad, but this?...

Oh man...

Something's gotta be said and done from all of this, though... I'll get through it... I just need some sleep...

_**Arcane...**_

"Just grab anything and everything." I said quickly to Twilight as I packed everything I could and rushed out and made my way to the edge of town and flew over the wall after my sister.

...

After we settled and made ourselves comfortable, we ate our food, and got some sleep for the journey ahead...

...

_'Oh dear.'_

_..._

_"Wha? Who's there?"_

_'I knew my plan was bad, but this?...'_

_"Jossten?" I said to myself as I recognized the voice._

_'Oh man...'_

_"Where are you?!" I yelled as I got no response from the voice at all._

_I saw my enviroment form around me as I realized I was in the middle of a set of train tracks, a few hundred meters away from what seemed like a train station._

_I walked towards the station, unsure of what I saw was real. It seemed like The Nightmare Kingdom. Where was I?_

_I made it to the train station, and not a one stood there, as I knew I was invisible at this point..._

_..._

_This was no dream... But then what was it? If... No..._

_..._

_Could it be a vision?... Impossible, I've never had one before!_

_..._

_But just because I've never had one, isn't to say I'll never have one... I heard and saw what I saw to be a train, but I didn't know why I was in the first place._

_I walked around and toured the small town, waiting for something to explain what I was doing here in the first place._

_I heard the train stop to a halt, and I walked over slowly to see a few citizens come out, and that was it. I then heard a small noise down the train, and what sounded like somepony opening a door._

_I turned around again and looked around, and proceeded to walk over to the nearest library, when I heard a thump._

_"Hm?" I quipped as I looked back to see..._

_"Jossten!" I said as I rushed over, but I couldn't touch him._

_He was straining to get up, and he slammed his fist down and got up inevitably. He looked bad. Tired, hungry, and health failing._

_He limped over and tripped on the exposed root of a tree, and I heard behind me a loud whoosh, and the dreaded Nightmare Moon appeared._

_"There you are..." She said in a caring, yet dissapointed way. He looked back and tried to get up, but was too weak to do so._

_He turned over and looked towards the source of the sound and looked scared. He found the energy to get up and he turned around and started to jog, beginning to run, when he couldn't see the guard in front of him, holding his spear at the ready, when Jossten ran into it and was stabbed directly in the stomach..._

_A mortal wound._

_I suddenly saw my surroundings slowly fade away, as I was not ready for that._

_"Jossten!"_

_"NO! JOSSTEN!" I screamed..._

...

"JOSSTEN!" I whispered loudly as I sat up.

I looked around and saw Josiah sitting on a tree looking out across the town and land, just waiting for something to startle him.

"Josiah!" I said to him as he looked at me and jumped down from the tree immediately.

"Tell me something isn't wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, but I saw something!"

"Where?"

"No, I saw a vision!"

"You saw a vision?"

"Yes!"

"What do you mean, you saw a vision?" My sister asked as she came over and the Six began to wake up.

"I saw him! I saw Jossten! He... Was on a train! He was in what seemed like a cargo car! We have to get to the train before it's too late!"

"No. We can't risk it. Do you know how many ponies will be there? It's suicide, Luna. Impossible."

"You've never had a vision before, Luna. Most of the time it seems like one, but you just dream of a situation... I know you think you know what you know you saw," She continued, as she lost me there, but then went on, "But we can't let ourselves be caught over something silly like this."

"Yes." Josiah agreed.

"We need to press on. This is our only shot at this. It's all or nothing." He said seriously as I looked at him sadly.

...

He was just like his brother... I could see it in him... It was a smaller version of him...

"Ugh..." He sighed as he stretched the very same way that Jossten does, and looked across the land.

"Since we're all up, why don't we make our way to the next town..." He said as we departed...

_**Cargo Car 9... 7th Hour...**_

...

Wha?

Oh... Not there yet... Well that's... Good and bad... But mostly good. I hope this train runs for ever. So that I can just enjoy my life in a peaceful silence...

...

I opened my eyes and cocked my head at the slightly blue hue my eyes can see... instead of inky black darkness, I see a blue-ish hue...

...

I rubbed my eyes a bit before opening them, when I saw my vision around the center was black, but the center of it was visible, but blurry.

I knew what this meant. But if I was right, I had to clean my eyes. So I either had to cry or...

...

Onion time. Bring on the sad music...

I split open an onion and inhaled quickly, when I dropped the onion and cringed hard, since the smell stung my nose, making my eyes water and I rubbed them a little bit.

"Grr..." I grunted a little as I rubbed my eyes some more and saw that I could see in the middle, and some of the outside, but it was blurry, and murky.

...

I can see again. I can't believe it... But how?! I was stuck with a poison arrow, also carrying a spell to make me blind... you can't break a spell like that...

...

But maybe... I...

Am different?

Maybe I'm not the same human... But how? I'm flesh and bones... Nothin' special.

...

I tried to reach the door and strained to do so and get up.

"C'mo-" I stopped abruptly.

...

"What the hell?" I said quietly. I couldn't speak very loud to begin with. My loud is my normal voice... I think I have laryngitis.

...

Oh well. Can't be that bad, really. It goes away in a few days.

I reached the handle and let some air through the car and then sat down to look at the moon...

I took my shirt off and thought for a moment...

...

You know what would be nice right now? Running from all of these villians, I need a break.

I need a portal gun. That would make my life a lot easier. I could just walk through a portal which takes me straight to Arcane, and I wouldn't have to take this train ride...

Then again Nightmare Moon would follow me. On the bright side, I would make it to my goal instantly, but on the dark side, she would too.

...

But that would be too easy. For the both of us...

...

But you know, I think there is something to be learned from this.

Ask before you take things...

...

...?

I hear something... But it's... Faint. No... Not faint... It's...

...

MUFFLED!

I scrambled to my feet as quickly as I knew how, as I knew those were search parties looking for me in the cars.

I slipped on a wet spot, and landed on my chest and face, when I heard the door open up and I turned around and saw the silhoutes in the door and the landed into the car, seemingly all pegasi.

This was it. I blew it.

I saw the black characters and I looked at them, as my vision began to slowly turn to normal, but my voice didn't get any better.

I saw them start to approach me, and I crawled backwards.

"No no no no no no..." I said quietly as they were pretty darn big compared to me. I was about 3 inches shorter than them. While crawling back, I hit a wall and I found myself about to lose it all, and very quickly, too.

"Jossten." One said.

I didn't respond as I closed my eyes and faced to the side as I braced for it.

"Look at us." She said as I felt a hoof turn my face and I opened my eyes to them.

It wasn't what I expected as I saw The Nightmare Six.

The one who was speaking to me was the Nightmare version of Twilight.

"Oh what has she done to you?..." She said as I saw the rest of the six walk forwards.

"If your going to kill me, then do it before I do!" I said while pulling out my Desert Eagle and pointing it to them.

"Jossten, please... We're on your side... We never wanted this to happen."

"Sure you didn't!" I said to them as I cocked the hammer back. She took the gun and put it down.

"We wanted a peaceful meeting... Not a forceful fillynapping... We were the ones who implied such a thing." She said.

"My name is Twilight Glisten..." She said.

"This is Pinkamena Diane Pie, the other twin of her sister, Pinkie Pie. This is Shadow Dash, the other twin of her sister, Rainbow Dash. This is Flutterbite, seeing as how she is somewhat of a bat, and being the other twin of her sister, Fluttershy. This is Applebuck, the other twin of her sister, Applejack... And finally, Scarcity, being a vampony and the other twin of her sister, Rarity..."

"We need to tell you something." Twilight Glisten spoke

"Nightmare Moon and her sister needed..." She tried to speak.

"What?" I said quietly.

"They needed a..." Scarcity spoke a bit.

"They needed a mate to continue the Nightmare Bloodline." Twilight finished while shaking her head.

"And this was not the way to do it." Flutterbite said.

"Takin' somepony into custody ain't any way to score it with somepony. Ever." Applebuck said.

"She wasn't thinking straight." Shadow Dash said.

...

"This is why?" I asked them as I heard the train starting to make it's way into the station.

"Yes. We are sorry and apologize for what we had to do, but it was mandatory, seeing who our ruler is..."

"We just wanted to apologize before we went on our way." Shadow Dash finished.

"Yes..." Twilight said.

"Wait." I said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What will you do now?"

"Hm. Follow the orders of my ruler."

"But isn't that pointless?" I stood up.

"Not every ruler is meant to be followed." I looked at them.

Twilight and the rest looked at me curiously.

"And you are suggesting?"

"I'm merely stating that if she isn't what you look for..."

"Whenever you choose..."

"C'mon over to the real thing." I said as they looked at me, as if they wanted something that their rulers couldn't offer.

"Harmony." I said as they nodded and flew away like hawks of the night, and I heard the train come to a full stop.

I hopped off and looked at them, who were looking back. I got off the the other side so I was concealed nicely behind the train, but the land around me was empty.

I gave them a thumbs up, and they nodded again, before flying away.

I turned around and looked forwards.

"Surprise."

**END**


	19. Demise and Regret

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 19: Demise and Regret

"Surprise!" The being said as I tripped and fell back.

"He's got to be around here somewhere! The train is here!" A heard a voice say.

"No... No no no!" I whimpered as I crawled back slowly and she walked towards me slowly.

I got up and I tried running for the train car so as I could get to the other side. I made it to the deck, but I couldn't get my legs up, as I was then pulled from it.

"NO! NO!" I screamed in fear as I was pulled away, and Nightmare Moon chuckled. I then another figure there with her, and what looked like a Nightmare Version of Celestia.

... Dear god.

"Solar Shadow, a pleasure." Sme smirked as Nightmare Moon chuckled just a bit.

"You ran from me once, I cannot have that again, not for what it's worth." She smiled.

"We need you, and I think you know why now." She said to me.

I heard a loud crash come from the other side of the train car, and a bolt of blue and white came from the other side as Nightmare Moon and Solar Shadow were knocked to the ground by what seemed like counterparts.

They tumbled a foot or so and then seemed to hold one another down.

"You... TOOK HIM!" Luna screamed as I finally figured out who it was who suddenly came to the rescue, and I was puzzled.

I saw parts of the Nightmare Guard rush to the scene, as I saw more rush out from the other side of the car.

"Howdy do." Applejack said as I smiled to the Six and nodded to them as I saw one last pony come out of the car.

But this was no pony.

"Yeah. It's me. Welcome back, mate." Josiah said as he nodded to me.

"God save the queen, mate." I smirked back as we nodded and looked to the oncoming crowd.

"Josiah. I need a weapon." I said to him as I nodded and he looked at Twilight, and Twilight nodded, as Twilight used her magic, and Josiah's imagination, to form me a weapon.

"M249 SAW MKII, Jossten. Just what the doctor ordered!" He said as I picked it up and climbed up aboard the train car.

"You really think your puny little Elements can destroy our army now?" Solar said as Celestia and her were at a stand off.

"Maybe this will." I pulled the charging handle back and held the gun like a minigun, pulled the trigger at the oncoming pegasi archers and the sound of my gun was heard for miles.

"YAAAAA THGHGHGHGHGHGAAAA HAHAHA!" I screamed loudly as I saw them get hit and fall to the ground in a bloody mess and some even managed to get past me but, as it always is...

I have yet to find one to outsmart bullet.

And as I was shooting like a maniac, there was another battle to be fought...

_**Luna's POV**_

"YOU MONSTER!" I screamed at her.

"I'M A MONSTER!? LOOK IN A MIRROR!" She screamed back.

"YOU TOOK HIM WHEN HE WAS AT HIS LOWEST POINT!" I screamed as she used a force spell to push me back, and I slide on my hooves 8 or 9 feet.

"AND NOW YOU FIGHT US... FOR HIM!" I screamed as I began firing a steady stream of magic, using an incineration spell.

She put her hooves up and defended against the spell with an ice spell, which I knew if it hit me, I would freeze instantly, and I would be killed instantly.

I saw the spell overcoming mine, and when I saw it get dangerously close to me, I hit the ground and activated a protection spell, and the ice hit the cargo car behind me.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" Nightmare Moon said as she walked up to me and looked at me and used a deafening spell on me, making my hearing starting to deafen, and she grabbed me by the throat.

"Don't... You ever... Come into my kingdom... Again."

"You... Wish." I said as I began to go dizzy.

The shooting from Jossten stopped, as I looked to him and held up my hoof to him and my vision began to darken...

_**Jossten's POV**_

I hopped down from the car with my 25-pound gun and put it down quickly as I rushed over to Luna and Nightmare Moon.

I ran up to Nightmare Moon and kicked her out of the way, as she let go of Luna, and she gasped for air on the ground.

She hit a tree and grunted a bit before I walked over to her and grabbed her by the throat, ironically.

"I... Came this close... To trusting you... All you had to do..."

"Was to trust me."

"How- Could I have done that?" She asked.

"By showing you cared." I said coldly as my grip got tighter. She used her magic to pry my hand off, but I was damn strong in my hands.

Damn strong.

"And even if you didn't trust me? Well... That's fine... But you attacked me... And you attacked my friends..."

"But the big mistake, was you attacked the ones I love." I seethed as she used her magic and pushed me back and I slammed into the cargo car.

"Jossten! You alright?" Josiah said as he took his eyes off his attackers.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I yelled as I picked my gun up and started shooting at Nightmare Moon, who put up and defensive shield.

"COWARD!" I screamed as bullets richocheted off and I laughed at her...

_**Celestia's POV**_

"So. I've finally met somepony of my match... FINALLY!" Solar Shadow said as she rushed to me and used her magic to cause the ground and tree's surround me and trap me.

"GRRAAH!" I screamed as I used my explosion spell and the ground roared in shifting layers.

"I REALLY DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU REALLY THINK JOSSTEN EVEN LOVES YOU ANYMORE!?" Solar screamed.

"YES I DO! AND I LOVE HIM BACK!"

"I DOUBT IT!" She screamed back as she used a fire spell, casting balls of fire at me, only for me to deflect them with the ice spell.

I spun around and used the foliage spell, wrapping vines and roots around her, but she burned them off using the skin incineration spell.

"Your smart... But stupid." She said while squinting her eyes at me and she used a darkness spell, and her body became wrapped in darkness and he eyes became a villianous violet, as the Six began to fight on oncoming army.

I used the spell of light, and my body became wrapped with light, and my eyes began to glow gold, as I looked at her.

"You forget he's mine, too..." I smirked and we charged at each other.

The clash of titans...

_**Twilight's POV**_

"UNH!" I grunted as I bucked the charging soldier, as I used a fire spell and paired up with Rarity, and we set the ground and ponies ablaze with fire.

We hoofbumped and smirked, before many other soldiers jump on us, and we were trapped.

*BOOM* Went the sound of the inevitable party cannon as the soldiers were hit with presents and banners, not to mention confetti, and streamers.

And glitter too, but at the speed of a cannon.

Applejack was happy, bucking away with her bushel of Sweet Apple Acres' apples, hitting the soldier dead on with presicion accuracy.

"Take my hoof." Rainbow Dash said to Fluttershy, as they flew in the air and caused a Sonic Rainboom and unleashed the wave upon the soldier, and they flew back, causing half the army to lessen.

I kept hearing the repetative sound of the M249 SAW MKII we created, Josiah and I, and I saw him defending and attacking with the knives, and a throwing knives too.

This was the final wave...

_**Jossten's POV**_

"C'MON! CHICKEN!" I screamed at her as her bubble began to fade away, and I put the gun down, when the barrel overheated. I pulled out my Desert Eagle, and switched on full-auto, and sprayed bullets at the bubble.

I changed my magazines, and shot in semi-automatic mode, and I did this until the clip ran out, and the bubble fuzzed away.

I saw a soldier flying towards me with a spear, and I shot him in the head, dropping immediately, catching the spear, and sticking it on the ground.

I put my gun away, and I cracked my knuckles, as I saw something come from the smoke.

"Well well well."

"No." I whispered to myself as I knew I would have to make no error in the fight to come.

"C'mon, boy! Let's see your little tricks!" He said as he motion for me to come over. I rushed to him and faked a punch to his jaw, and gave him a roundhouse kick to the chest.

He slid backwards, and opened his eyes at me, little violet streams coming from the corners of his eyes.

"Lucky shot, man... But you still have much to kill this beast." He smirked as he rushed to me, and I prepared. Just before he punched me, he disappeared, only to reappear behind me, and punch me in my back, causing me to stumbled fowards and become paralyzed for a moment.

"Get up!" He screamed at me as he kicked me in the side, feeling a rib break easily.

I spit out a little bit of blood, and got back up, and ran to him, screaming, as I threw a punch to his head, but he deflected, but, as according to plan, that deflect caused him to expose a weak spot, his sternum.

I kicked three times to his chest, and saw I caused a bit of bleeding there, making him spit out a bit of blood as well.

"That was a cheap shot!"

"That was skill." I said as I got up and turned around to face him, only to feel a stinging pain in my neck, to see a black and familiar face.

"Surprise..." She smiled sinisterly, as I knew what a dose of Changling poison does. It disables you.

I looked at her and kicked her backwards, and gave Sombra a spinning hook kick.

I made a fatal error. I wasn't paying attention. I grabbed my back of the neck, on my left with my right arm and grunted.

I tried to keep fighting. But I couldn't I stumbled and failed to keep myself on my feet, as I groaned and fell to one knee.

Sombra walked up to me and grabbed my throat.

"Did you really think you could do this alone? Your not a hero. And you won't die one, either!" He screamed.

"Oh ho, but he's not alone." I heard from behind Sombra, and he let go and looked back.

"What are you doing?"

"Picking a side... Same as you." She said as I smiled weakly and rushed to Sombra, hitting him quickly to his side, jaw, and legs, as Scarcity bit my neck and healed the spot and gave me a healing elixer using her poison. Yes, I know, I've been injected with two types of poison already, but the cancel each other out.

I got up slowly and turned around, deflecting Nightmare Moon's kick, but absorbing the punch to the back of my head, knocking the wind and brainpower out of me.

The rest of the Nightmare Six, other than Scarcity, began to fight Sombra, and Chrysalis all at once, aiding me in the biggest battle I've ever been witness to.

I screamed loudly and strained as I felt more angry than I have ever been before. I began to glow white as I floated in mid air and closed my eyes... I could feel the chains of my capture being broken as I opened my eyes and my eyes glowed white.

My body began to be wrapped in light, as I felt my body transforming to something else, something big, and something fierce.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed loudly as I felt my back being peirced by something and something painfull grew, as my body began to feel a white-hot pain.

I knew exactly what was happening.

I hit the ground and looked at my white and dark sleeves. I looked up at Nightmare Moon and Sombra, as the Nightmare Six stopped fighting and looked at me. I got up on my own and straightened my tie, as my vampire teeth began to show, and Scarcity began to look curious.

I smirked at Sombra, who was now at about a foot lower.

He tried to punch me, using an old trick, and I grabbed his arm, and threw him to the cars.

I walked over to him and picked him up by his throat, and I hissed at him and bit his neck, injecting a poison which made your mind go mad.

You went insane from the activity. I smirked as blood dripped down his neck, and I used my tentacles, and they traces his chest, and he squirmed to get out. The reared up and dove into his chest, razor-sharp as they went in and searched for something.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" He screamed loudly as the tentacles came back out, and I reached in and ripped his heart out, and held it, his still-beating heart, as I ripped it apart with my teeth and chewed it, and threw it on the ground, along with spitting it out, and his body began to lose color.

"Surpise." I said in a sterile way, as I let him go and he dropped to the ground, as I looked at Nightmare Moon and Chysalis, and saw Solar Shadow with her mouth open.

"Suprise..." I said again while wiping the blood off my mouth and showing my teeth, as the villains looked scared and then resumed fighting and I stood over Sombra.

I transformed back into my old human self, and looked over Sombra, who was still alive, choking on his own blood.

I pulled out my Desert Eagle and pulled the trigger and his head exploded, and I put it away, as I smiled and the same vampire teeth kept showing.

"Bring it on." I smirked as I turned around and walked over to the Six.

"Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy. I need you two." I asked them as they nodded slowly, and I took their hands.

"Let's fly." I said as I used my magic to form wings, and I flew up in the air with them.

We hit as high as possible, and I looked at them.

"Are you ready?" I said to them, as they nodded and we flew down, all creating one huge Sonic Rainboom, and we hit terminal velocity, and we flew down towards the ground, attemping to force push the villains away.

"3." Dash started.

"2" Fluttershy said.

"1..." I finished as we hit the ground, and a huge white bubble formed, and enveloped us, and pushed out with the force of a hundred trains at full speed.

"ELEMENTS! FIRE!" I screamed as the Elements aided in the push, and it pushed them away, screaming as it did so.

**[Music - Window - The Album Leaf]**

...

"Hhhh..."

...

"Hhh..." I exhaled as The Six and Nightmare Six looked at me, as Luna and Celestia looked at me after ducking and Josiah looked around.

I looked around and saw everything was alright...

It was done. It was over.

Peace.

Tranquility.

Serenity...

"Is that it?" Celestia asked.

"I guess that's-" Josiah stopped abruptly, as I saw something sticking out of his chest, and blood ran down his stomach.

"Uh oh." He said in shock as he noticed the arrow sticking out of his chest. I shot the archer multiple times, and he fell back and died.

"No... No NO NO!" I screamed as my brother fell to his knees and I caught him from falling back.

"Josiah! NO!"

"H-hey... It's alright... I'll... Be fine." He said as he began to lose consciousness.

"No... No... Don't take me yet... I really love this place... D-Don't take me." He said as he looked up.

"No one's gonna take you, Josiah, your gonna make it!" I said as I held him and shook him a bit, and he lost consciousness.

"Josiah... JOSIAH!" I screamed as I shook him awake, but to no avail.

I felt for a pulse, and nothing. I heard no breathing. His body felt colder. I started performing CPR, and trying to get oxygen to his lungs and brain.

...

But he didn't move.

I stood over his literally lifeless body, and Twilight looked over him, as they all began to cry.

"He's dead." Twilight said as they gasped and tears began to flow down my eyes.

"He's not dead! HE'S NOT DEAD!" I screamed as I fell to my knees, and I held him, and Celestia and Luna used their magic to teleport us all back to the portal.

They walked through, and Luna looked back at me, but I was shut down. I walked through the portal after them, and before I went through, I looked back.

The Nightmare Six looked at me and cried silently, as I walked through the portal, and was blinded for a moment, as I then saw I was greeted by the citizens of all of Canterlot, and of Ponyville, and all the Royal guard, as Shining Armor looked at me and saluted to me as his soldiers did the same.

I slowly walked through the coronation of the perfectly lined up soldiers, as many of these people cried, as they knew who I was, and who my brother was...

I fell to my knees in the middle of it, and closed my eyes, as sweat dripped down my brow, and I looked down and closed my eyes.

I looked up and opened my eyes to see the sun shining brightly, as I knew that it was time to face the facts.

But you see, that's not what bothers me...

...

I'll never see him again...

**End**


	20. Regret

**Character death.**

**...**

**It's a horrible thing, isn't it? Little Josiah was taken from us.**

**It's something that happens in stories... I'm sorry.**

**Enjoy... I guess...**

Chapter 20: Regret

_After the battle... A year later..._

_Epilogue_

A small and simple human was sitting down at the edge of a bed, all alone, looking down as the light from the three windows on the wall in front of him reflected off the walls and his bare back, as it lit the room nicely for him.

The small human stood up with his jeans on and walked over to the opening next to the windows and looked out on the balcony on the slowly rising sun, and seeing the nation in work, as he sighed sadly and shook his head from side to side slowly.

"Darling?" A voice said to him as he looked back momentarily to see the figure he knew as his mate, and someday, future wife, Celestia.

"It's been a year..." She said as she walked to his side and looked at him, as he just looked out across the land.

...

"Honey?"

But he didn't respond.

"Baby, will you look at me?" She asked. He looked at her sadly and she sighed and at the same time, giving him looks of reasurance.

"Tsk... Ohhh..." She said while hugging him and kissing his cheek, seeing as how she was about 3 and a half inches taller.

"It's alright baby..." She said to him.

"It's alright." She said again.

"Sir? They need you to sign something." A guard said as he approached them with a binder and handed it over, as he opened it and looked at it hesitantly.

He grabbed the blue binder and opened it up and looked at it with his glasses he kept in his pocket on his thigh. He grabbed the pin that was clipped on the peice of paper he needed to sign.

"There and there." The assistant said and pointed. He nodded and signed off on it, checking the rest of the papers quickly as he took his glasses off, opened the patch and put them away, as he gave the binder back to him and nodded as the assistant smiled to him.

"Thank you, sir." He walked out and closed the large door behind him.

The human stuck his hands in his pocket, and turned around to look out across the land again and thought. He turned around and walked over to a small wooden box, with engravings of a seal, which said a phrase;

'Seal of the President of Equestria'

He opened the box up and in there were two butterfly knives, and he took one and closed the box and walked over to Celestia again. He opened the butterfly knife and spun it around a bit before he closed it again.

He held the butterfly knife close to him as he stared at it for a moment, and Celestia looked at him sadly, seeing her lover decay right before her eyes, as he became less and less attatched to anything at all.

She saw her lover being destroyed on the inside, right in front of her, for her to watch. He turned around and put the knife away in the mahogany box, and walked towards the door, Celestia following him, as he opened it, and walked out.

His feelings inside of him were eating the very life of him, and have continued doing so for the past year, and his connection to his friends is either dead or dying... His connection to his lovers is dangerously thin, and is about to be destroyed.

This is what Celestia saw in him, as even the way he walks was in distraut. The soldiers saluted him as he walked down the large marble hallway, and he made his way to the to two large doors which permit entrance to the castle, and the soldiers opened the doors and saluted to him.

Celestia followed behind him quietly as he walked through the doors and was greeted by the sunlight and citizens of Canterlot city, the capital of Equestria, and the third smallest city, being the runnerup to Fillydelphia, and Manehatten.

Everyday, said human deals with diplomatic and international matters and problems across the entire world, not to mention the ones at home. He deals with many of the bordering nations surrounding Equestria, such as;

Prance, Dragonia, Griffonia, Jaypan, Jik-Tok, The Crystal Kingdom, and the dreaded Nightmare Kingdom, which has fierce and desparate relations with Equestria. After the Battle of Arcane, The Nightmare Kingdom is at war, but half of their army is gone from the battle, and their leaders are injured, and to some, have lost their will to fight.

Jaypan was a leading exporter of fine linens, and has generated a large amount of wealth for this country, but now, since to most of them, we attacked the Nightmare Kingdom, they have stopped their exports for it to us.

...

But they don't know what really happened. They know about the large battle which ensued inside the Nightmare Kingdom, but don't have a clear idea as to why. Prance is also confused, and the relations have been slightly damaged because Equestria failed to give an account as to the sudden and unexpected attack.

Dragonia and Griffonia are waring countries, fighting a 3-year war now, and they are questionable about the predictions about Equestria and have asked for the troops to depart back to Equestria.

Jik-Tok has lost the diplomatic treaty after this, since their country is all about diplomatically solving matters, they 'diplomatically' destroyed the treaty Equestria signed so long ago... It took years of effort to forge said treaty, and only took one moment to destroy it.

Equestria is now under threat of invasion, since their allies are now either enemies or no longer caring about Equestria as a superpower and ally.

The Discordian Coalition, on the other hand, has taken this morale depression as an advatange and has begun attacks against Equestria and everything it stands for. They were allies with both the Nightmare Kingdom and Equestria, but now, has broken the treaty with us and has declared war along with the Nightmare Kingdom.

The worst part of it is that the Kingdom of Darkness, once ruled by the late King Sombra, is now being ruled by his second in command, Firebrand, and has launched a full scale attack on the Europony Theatre, and is threatening to crush Prance, but Equestria has units standing guard as the army slowly closes in.

Equestria is the leading superpower in the world, but it's allies have turned away from it, and some nations, have turned against it. Because of this, Equestria has pulled it's troops from the nations, at least most, and now these nations are threatened by their rivals which pose a well-matched threat against them.

The world has turned it's back on Equestria, and Equestrian values. The diplomats from Equestria have been escorted from the country and some are missing. After an intelligence briefing in the Situation Room, they've come to an answer.

One of the diplomats, Equestria's greatest, has been executed by a rioting tribe known as the Miya Miya's, conveniently from Discordian Coalition. This sent shocks to both the president and to his associates, not to mention the senior staff of both the Citatorials and Interpact groups.

...

It is 1779 and Equestria is in a state of war. This country, which has based it's values on friendship, forgiveness, and equality, has now to most countries but of it's own, turned it's back on it's own values and has gone rouge against the other nations.

The President has told the country to stand proud in the face of all odds, and has ordered the country into high alert, increasing the amount of the guards three-fold, ensuring no one get's into the country without recognition.

Even after a year, the relations and nations are deteriorating as Equestria is the only nation to stand tall, but even Equestria, isn't invincible, as it has been predicted, that with enough pounding on the outer walls, even Equestria will fall, being as how the country is in no way being supported.

For the first time in years, almost a century, the Interpact and Citatorials groups have agreed on something that _really_ matters. In 79 years, they have never agreed on something common, unless the country was failing, and they see how things needed to be done quickly.

The Citatorials... The Citatorials are a group which appose of lower taxes among the people, approve of a small government, and more control for the people. They are the citizens' support. They are the group of the people.

The Interpact group is a group that approve of higher taxes among the people, a larger and more controlable government, and less control for the people. They are the government's support. They are the president's aide, since the current president is for the Interpact group in his campaign.

The Independants. The Independants are a group of about one-third of the country, and represent the people of neutrality. They are the 'on the fence' people. They are not Interpact, nor are they Citatorials, and rarely vote for any group in large amounts.

For the first time in decades, the country has not elected a president. The country has been run by the careful descisions of the Interpact, and the Citatorials. The two groups have kept the country alive.

The last president of the country was both king and president of the country, King Nebular. His presidency was known to give birth to the Dual monarchy of Equestria, giving full power to his and Queen Quasar's children , Princess' Celestia and Luna.

...

But there is a rumor. The rumor is that King Nebular and Queen Quasar's children were not actually their children... Their were their adoptive parent's, given special assignment to do three things: Teach them the values of Equestria and friendship, make sure that they were to use their power and the Elements wisely and righteously, and the last, most important, was for them to never know who their real mother was.

For if that secret were to leak out, it would most certainly cause the two sisters great amounts of confusion and stress, as the country would most certainly degrade and decay due to their shutdown...

...Only one being alive knew this information, and was chosen to know this, and all secrets that carefully guarded the roots of the galaxy that have grown so deep through the tender care and nourishment of the one who knew them best.

The Hilgar. They were known as a smart, but simple species... To many. But to the special others they were... Smarter than any other species alive... At the time. They were the most technologically sound, and their accomplishments spanned the galaxy.

But they were known by a different name amongst the other dimensions:

The Messangers.

The Guardians.

The Teachers.

The Preservers.

The One.

The Precursors.

The Assembly.

The Seeders.

The Creators...

And many others...

Anyway...

These important secrets were secrets which made Equestria's Book of Records look like school gossip. These were no ordinary secrets. These secrets caused many of the Collection die because of it.

The Collection was a group that came about before Equestria even was thought of...

...

In fact...

...

You might say... It was the very group which inspired Equestria...

...

It is the very group which inspired...

Every.

Single.

Race.

...

On this collection... Was two of every single race... Male... And Female...

And on one of these was two names...

Adam... And Eve...

...These races came together to protect the carefully guarded secrets, and sworn to never open themselves to any sort of torture or questioning. It made the judical system's 'Under Oath' system, holding you for perjury if you lied while under it, look like a small scolding from your parent's as a little kid.

And one of these such races brought up _**the**_ subject. They asked what would happen if these secrets were revealed to the galaxy?... They were executed from the table, and two more were sworn in after decades of mistrust.

Another race asked what is the purpose of this group and made his opinion clear that they did not care very much about this spoken group. They were taken and executed.

The last question another race made such a descision as to ask a fatal question was by far the smartest race. Not the most powerful one yet, but soon after so many milleniums, it would become the reigning leaders.

The question rang in the minds of even the most powerful leaders.

_"Why? Why are we here? If these secrets were truly guarded secrets, why are we to posess the knowledge?" The being said as he slammed his fist down on the table, as the rest were speechless._

... They were never executed, and the question was abstained. But the rest of the races leaders who asked certain questions were executed without question and were done so immediately.

Once you join this group there is no 'I quit', or 'your fired', or anything. You either stay until you die of natural causes, or you don't die of natural causes. And the location for where these meetings took place was so far above every races ability, that it was rivaled to nothing.

The very first races that began to Collection, voted on which two leaders would take part in the meetings and be the leaders of the races. Most of the groups they picked were killed trying to make it in the location.

It wasn't a simple 'Go to this place and say this:' kind of place...

...

It was the most elaborate way to attend such meetings, and they made their own dimension just to do it. The dimension wasn't very large, and was easily matched by a galaxy, making the other universes seem large to it...

...

The location was disguised by first what sounded like cosmic background radiation, and was easily dismissed by almost all races. Many of them thought it was another solar system. Secondly, it was disguised by dimensions, and cosmic wavelengths. Thirdly, it was mixed in between the dimensions, encrypted by DNA code-like sequences, making the pieces fit perfectly, or else you would end nowhere. Fourthly, their were thousands of multi-verses to look for. This dimension had the piece of another one, and this one for this one, and so on, they none came close to even finding the pieces.

Fifthly, the pieces were locked in areas that were unreachable unless said parties had a death wish. Sixthly, and most importantly, it was so obvious, every race had mistaken it for nothing at all. They thought it was all for naught.

...

But one race...

Came close./Figured it out.

The very first step was in a man named Karl Jansky, of the planet Earth, inhabited by Homo-sapiens.

Karl Jansky was a 'radioman', and the inventor of the 'Jansky', a common electric measurement. He heard the background noise... The 'cosmic radiation', as it was known, and broke the first encryption on an accident.

The best encryption system... And the first lock was unlocked by accident, said the counsel on comment about the Homo-sapiens.

The second step was in a man in the Earth-time 1970's, Albert Einstein. He was a clerk for a specific country on Earth, before he was ever a scientist, by their measurements. He learned physics, mathematics, and the universe. He discovered the dimensions, and cosmic wavelengths at which the universe operated on.

The third and fourth step was not in scientists of the universe, but of the cell. Different scientists from all over the world discovered patterns of cells and small bits and pieces in the cellular contraptions. These scientists discovered these patterns in the cells, and compared it with the universal dimensions and found matches, deeming them similar.

The fifth step was by physicists which took various inventions for looking at things deemed impossible by early Homo-sapien standards of Da Vinci and Galileo. They looked at the center of the galaxy, and found to their standards, 'a black hole'. These scientist began to discover that there was a set of laws beyond their own understanding and fundamental reasonings.

...

The sixth... Was the hardest and wasn't discovered quite yet... The magnetic 'shield' around the planet Earth all thought came from a core of molten silver and nickel, spinning about to create a 'magnetic field'.

The core of the planet Earth was meant to look that way, and the outer crust, the 'mantle', as it was known, was too hard to penetrate, and the 'tempature', made to keep the humans away from the Earth, worked for some time, and the Collection tried everything they could to keep the inhabitents from reaching to the center, but all hope was running out for them.

The Homo-sapiens had something no other race had.

Curiosity. Even if it meant sacrifice, and by all means, _great sacrifice_.

The knowledge of this was bestowed upon one Homo-sapien, who now traveled mysteriously cross-world to a world he had only been to once.

And saved it...

...

He was the key.

**END**


	21. Commentary Chapter

**Yo.**

**Being how it is with my stories, it seems the tragedy just never ends when it comes to my character. He's just too good. He's definetly not the 'happily ever after', but moreover, the kind of person to be more like 'all was calm... for now.'**

**So I know some of you, (maybe even everyone), is probably thinking, "When is something good going to happen to this poor chum?"... Well as an author I can't really tell you.**

**...**

**But then again I don't have any flippin' answer to that question, matey. **_**I**_** don't even know the answer to the question, and I was the one who has formed this man's world around him with my careful and decsisive words... Hm. Going off the beaten path, when is something good going to happen...**

**When is something **_**good**_** going to happen...? I don't know. He's just... Always putting his life on the line for his country and his true loves... He's a patriot, I'll say. He's made it this far, why quit now?... Well I'm going into chapter number nineteen now, and chapter's have been bursting out like wildfire...**

**... But I also came to say I'm sorry. Because I, once again, neglected to post my chapters, varing directly with my chapter rate. Even though I did move again, and that was the 8th and last time in three years, I still could've gone that extra mile.**

**That was no excuse. **_**I still could have gone that extra mile.**_

**And that's the way it is with me. I'm still improving. I'm still learning. I'm still a student, and probably will be to the day I die. But note this, I'll never stop trying...**

**...**

**I have friend, Carlton. He's a really awesome guy. Me and a couple of my friends decided just to hang out and toss a football back and forth, (even though I threw the ball the farthest), and almost every time he tried to intercept the ball.**

**He would run after it even though **_**he**_** knew he wouldn't get it. He tried when no one else even thought about it. I like that most in him. His passion to try is amazing. His enthusiasum and effort was the kind of trait everyone should have.**

**Regardless if he knew he would get it or not, he tried.**

_**He tried.**_** And you know what?**

**He did it. He caught the ball when no one thought he would. He ran after it even though it was 80 feet away in the air, and everyone knew he wouldn't get it. He would look silly, yes, but who cares? Who. Really. Cares.**

**I admire his passion. I admire the way he looks at problems and says 'let's try'.**

**In fact, he's like me in that way. Like me, he's always wanting to try. I'm like that, being that guy who says 'We put the pro in progress', or, 'We got this'... But in no one have I found such a big heart as I do in my friend Carlton.**

**I bet you 1 in 10,000 are like that. Most people are cold-hearted and cruel. (Not you guys, your awesome!). But uhh... Yeah. That's my friend, Carlton. One of the greatest guys I know.**

**But even so, I have many great friends... But in him, I admire his will to get it. His will to say, 'I got this!', and he does! He succeeds hands down.**

**I admire and relate to his passion and will to do it. His way of saying 'Let's do this', in the face of all odds.**

**...**

**All odds, people... All odds...**

**...**

_**-Jossten...**_


	22. Realization

**So I'm glad you got to read the last chapter, it was sort of my own take on the battle and what has happened.**

**I also got to spin your minds reading that last half, making your mind bend around the subject of the Collection.**

**Though I won't revisit the Collection until **_**way**_** later. Like near... **

**...**

**Never mind.**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 21: Realization

I boarded a train headed for Ponyville, wanting to get my mind off of the political things and the one who wouldn't leave me alone.

...

Yep. You may have guessed it. Tia. I don't know what was with her today, she never left me alone until I yelled at her after trying to get her to stop following me so worriedly.

Luna, I don't know... She was busy with her things as well as Tia was, but I could tell they were bother by something, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

For some reason beyond my understanding, they seemed bothered by something. I... It couldn't have been...

Could it've been because of my brother?... No... I wouldn't think that would've bothered them for over a year, they never knew him that much... If it wasn't Equestria, because I know they'll fix that in time, maybe a year... Then what was it bothering them?

Hm. Well, it really doesn't matter for me, if they are bothered by something, they'll voice their opinion soon enough to me about whatever it is...

The train stopped at the station of Ponyville, and I got off, seeing many of the ponies bow to me respectfully, and I just rolled my eyes to them and waved them off, as I walked through the crowd and found myself in the old familiar town.

I walked past Sugarcube Corner and looked at my watch. It said 12:57, and I looked back up, resuming my casual, private tour of the town.

I looked around and saw many familiar faces, such as Lyra and Bon Bon, Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody, Mr. and Mrs. Cake with their children, and the mail-mare, Derpy Hooves, not to mention, Mayor Mare, Big Macintosh, and the reverent Miss Cheerilee.

They looked at me and bowed respectfully, making me feel awkward.

"Oh please, could you not do that?" I asked them.

"Really, it's not needed, and this is my hometown. To you, I'm a friend. Not a king." I said to them.

"Why shouldn't we respect you?" One asked.

"That's a perfectly good question. I don't mean respect as in friendly respect, but don't bow to me. It's awkward." I said to them.

"Why not?" Another asked.

"Because I'm just another human. I'm just another human who fell in love with you ruler, and if I wasn't in anyway in a relationship, would you still treat me like this?" I asked them, expecting them to be quiet in silent admission.

"I think we would." A familiar voice came from the back, as I saw a pegasus who was about 7 inches taller than the rest, being one holder of special power.

"I don't think it matters if your the princess' mate, I think what makes you special is that you've proven yourself a rightful king of this nation. You have forgotten who you are, haven't you?" She looked at me.

"No-"

"Don't lie to me. I may be busy with the Wonderbolts, but I can see what's going on. Ever since the battle happened, you've not only lost a brother, but you have lost your knowledge of who you are..."

"And what makes you say that? Do you even know who your talking to? Do you know how long it's been since the king has been the president as well? Do you even know what your talking abo-"

"Yes, I do know what I'm talking about, and frankly? I'm the only one of a hooful of ponies who really don't care about who you are." She said while walking past the crowd and approaching me in front of the crowd.

"That's it, citizens... You can resume your duties." She said as they nodded and slowly dissapated. She walked up me and looked into my eyes for a moment or two.

"That is what I mean." She said to me as I covered my and let out a shaky breath before I opened my eyes and took my hand away and stood tall and held my emotions in and stopped myself from crying.

"I know you mean well but... I just want to be left alone." I said as I turned around and jumped towards the clouds and stood on them when I reached them.

"But I don't believe you." She said as I shook my head and covered my face in distraut.

"For the last time, I just want to be left alone! I don't want anything to do wi-"

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT! WHO WAS IT WHO CAME THROUGH FOR YOU?!" She yelled at me as she stepped forwards and I stepped backwards.

"WHO SAVED YOU?! HUH?!"

"WHO SAVED YOUR LIFE AND ALLOWED YOU TO LIVE IT?!"

...

"WHO?!" She screamed at me as she got in my face.

I looked at her, shocked, as I felt a small lump form in my throat and I began to quiver again. I turned around and began to choke on my own voice, when I couldn't feel my legs anymore and fell to my knees and cried while I stared out across the town and rest of the nation.

"I don't believe you when you say you want to be left alone. I think inside your needing the warm embrace of your friends, and your not sure how to deal with it, so your pushing everypony away from you... Can I share something with you I heard a long time ago from somepony?"

"Why not?..." I said as I shook my head.

"There was a man walking down a road, and he falls in a hole." She started as I gasped.

"A doctor comes by and he say's: 'Hey! Doc! I'm in this hole, can ya help me out?'... The doctor writes him a perscription and throws it down the hole and walked away."

"A priest comes by and he yells up: 'Hey! Father! Can you help me out? I'm in this hole!'... The priest prays for him and walked away."

"Finally a friend comes along and he shouts up: 'Hey, Joe! I'm in this hole, can ya help me?'... Our friend jumps down the hole and the first man says: 'Joe what's the matter with you, are ya stupid?'..." She said as he voice began to waver.

"Our friend here says: 'Yeah I am, but I've been down here and I know the way out.'..." She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"And the both of them made it out... Do you see what I mean?" She said to me.

"You've forgotten who are, and we can see it. Twilight has gotten letters from the princess' every day, several times a day, almost soaked in tears about how they can see you destroying yourself. You've lost yourself." She finished.

...

"And it's time to let your friends help carry the weight of the world..." She said while standing on front of me and hugging me, nuzzling my cheek softly.

"Nopony should ever have the responibility you have... Alone." She said as I sat quietly in admission to what she's said.

I got up slowly and strained to believe what she said and clenched my teeth and fists. I clenched my fists hard until I felt a small amount of pain and saw a bit of blood, but that didn't matter.

"But I could've stopped it... I know I could've... If I could just have..." I spoke aloud to myself as I realized I was falling into a trap.

"No..."

"No." I said louder as I looked down seriously.

"If I'm going down, I'll drag them with me to hell..." I said to myself as I addressed the Nightmare Kingdom.

"Oh and don't think I don't know you can here me..." I said as Dash listened to me intently.

"So here me now, because I'm not repeating it." I smirked as I closed my eyes and faced down. I opened my eyes again and looked slightly up at the sky and saw the Everfree.

"You'll regret the day you killed Josiah... And another thing..." I said as I looked at the forest.

I pointed to myself then made my fists cross over themselves and made an x, before pulling them a bit across eachother.

It was the military signs for kill.

"You'll regret the day you messed with me." I said as I jumped down from the cloud and hit the ground and looked at my black arms.

I put on my fedora hat and smirked as I looked at the forest from the corner of my eye.

"Hm." I said as I walked towards Applejack's farm to pay them a visit.

...

"Spike." Dash said as I was 200 feet away from them, admiring the scenery and not noticing them.

"Send them a message..."

"To who?"

...

"Oh. What should it say?"

...

"Something she would understand... Hmm..." She smirked as she saw me stick my hands in my pockets.

"Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc."

_**Canterlot Castle...**_

I walked down the long hallways and was stopped every so often to sign things and make descision, as it took me a while to remember where our bedroom was...

I made it to there after a while and opened the door and walked up to my sister.

"Sister?" I said to Luna as she turned around.

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling?" I asked her, since she has not been feeling up to anything for a long time now, I ask her how she's feeling.

"I'm... The same." She said as she sat on the balcony and looked out.

"...'Tis a sad thing... To see somepony close just... Destroy themselves from the inside out." She said.

"To see their souls cry out for help, but the silence proves itself louder..."

"He's just going through a... period." I said.

"No he's not... It's been a year and all he's gotten is worse." Luna said as she turned around and looked at me angrily.

"How can you say that? He's dying! His soul is dying! And we are just standing here argueing about this when he needs us!"

"Don't think I don't know that, Luna, he's mine too!" I shot back at her as she shook her head and closed her eyes.

...

"What will we do?"

"Hm?"

"What will we do, Celestia, if he... Leaves us again? Not only will we be destroyed, but this nation will certainly fall because of it... What will we do?" She opened her eyes and said to me as I could see the tears well up in her eyes.

"DON'T speak like that! He's left us once, that is all I can take!" I said as I took what she said and it stabbed my in the heart, as I grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little bit.

"He won't leave us... He can't. I won't let him." I said as I slid down the wall and began to cry once I thought about what will happen soon.

"No..." I hiccuped.

"He won't..."

He can't...

_**Ponyville... Down the road...**_

I leaned against the fence as I held a dusty rock and stared at the ground as I though about my brother again.

_"JOSIAH!"..._

I cringed when I thought about this and it felt like a punch to my gut, and I began to crush the rock and it exploded it my hand as I brushed my hands off and looked to the forest.

"No... That's over." I said as I was addressing my sad year of... Whatever the hell it was.

"If anything, I'm fine." I said to myself.

"Ya certainly look good, partner."

"WAH!" I jumped when I heard Applejack's voice.

"Heha! I scared ya, didn't I?" She smirked.

"Yeah yeah... You just wait." I smirked at her as I shook my head and chuckled a bit before she motioned for me to follow her. I smiled when I began to think of a plan to scare her.

...

Nah, that'd be WAY too scary...

...

Heh.

...

It'd be funny, though. But nah...

"So I gotta ask AJ, how long has the family kept up his farm?"

"Well... Granny Smith has been here since she was just a little filly so... A **long** time, I guess... I really don't know..." She said as we walked side by side.

"Hm..." I said as I stopped and looked up at the bright blue sky through the trees.

...

"Hon'?" She walked over me as I looked back down at her and shooked my head and got my mind from wandering too far.

"Yeah... I'm sorry... I just... Never mind." I said as I walked with her. We finally came out from the small forest and the sun shone over the entire farm, seeing the rolling hills of trees and little red dots all over them.

Either the trees had smallpox or those were apples.

I'll take apples.

"Geez, I knew you had a lot of trees, but damn, how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get **every **single apple of of **every** single tree."

"Buck, carry, and store. And then repeat. Just remember that until the season is over... And then before ya know it, you've done it." She smiled as we walked up and down the rolling hills and made our way until we reached the Apple's Home.

It was so...

Apple. It was so apple-like. It fit them so well I actually chuckled a bit about it.

"What's so funny?" She asked as she cocked her head.

"It's... Nothin'. It's nothin'." I said as I knocked it off and she invited me in.

"So what brings ya here?" She asked.

"Well... I haven't really spent much time alone with each of you... So why not start with you?" I smiled as I tranformed back into my old self, smiling as I did so while sitting down on a chair by the fireplace.

When I become Slender, all of my muscles become amplified, but then hidden. No one get's to see them. They all think I'm a twig. But when I'm in normal form, my muscles are prevelent, and everyone can see them.

Besides, what's the point of building muscles if ya can't show 'em off a little bit every once in a while, eh? I worked for 3 years on these puppies. Good thing I had the body-build of a muscle-builder. It means I can build muscles about twice as fast.

So bascially it was as easy for me for three years as it was for someone else for six years.

Get it?

...

Mkay, anyway, I closed my eyes and laid back into the chair and felt really relaxed and comfortable.

In my moment of peace, in my mind I saw Applejack standing in front of me, before the picture changed to a darker background, and I saw not Applejack, but Applebuck. I could see the similarites, but...

It was scary.

"Hah!" I gasped as I opened my eyes and looked at Applejack.

"You alright, partner?" She said as she brought over a slice of apple pie for the two of us.

"Y-Yeah... I think... I'm just..."

"Aw it's alright, we all have those moments." She chuckled a bit.

"No, it's not about _**that**_. It's about... The Battle of Arcane."

She gasped audibly as I stared at the ground.

"What about?" She said while listening intently.

"It was about... You."

"Me?"

"Yes, but... Nightmare you. Applebuck, was her name." I said as she gasped and covered her mouth and thought.

"What did she look like?"

"She looked like... You. Except her skin was a very dark blue... A nightmare blue that looked an awful lot like black. She still had the same... Hair... As you do..." I said as I caught my self playing with her hair.

She nuzzled my hand a little bit and closed her eyes.

"Well that's over now, sugarcube. You don't have to worry about that anymore." She said to me lovingly as she sighed calmly.

"And it's..." I began as I shakinly sighed, "... Bothering." I said as I got up and stood towards the door and walked over to it.

"I'm just gonna be outside, if you need me." I began, "It's just that it's hard to deal with sometimes." I said as I opened the door and walked through.

...

I stood outside calmy as I stuck my hands in my pockets and looked out across the land. The soft, rolling hills of Sweet Apple Acres suddenly turned to night, and the bright stars and large moon were out.

"What the..." I said quickly as I turned around and looked at my surroundings. Nothing was the same. I turned around again to see what I knew to be the Nightmare Six.

"What are you doing here?!" I said in panic, as I knew I wasn't in Ponyville anymore.

"We just came here to say..."

"What?"

"Hhhh... Remember what you said?"

"About what?"

"About leading. About... coming over to the good side...?"

"I..."

...

"I said if you're interested, why don't you come over to the good side and working for the leader of the free world... Equestria is stronger than all nations. Combined." I said while taking it one step farther.

"No... It's not." Dark Shimmering said to me.

"Really? I think we could take just about any country. We almost destroyed yours alone." I said to them.

"Equestria is strong... But for only one reason."

"Because it is the future. It is the embodiment of good."

"It is because under your rule it has been made such..."

"...?" I gave her a puzzled and confused look.

"You are the reason why Equestria is thriving... You have given every citizen, from the royals of Canterlot, to the homless of Manehatten, you area symbol of good, of power, and above all, you are a symbol of hope."

"You bring hope to all... You shine your light to all corners of the globe, and your reputation has even impacted the hearts of your fellow humans."

"Whether you believe what I'm about to tell you or not, that is your choice completely." She walked up to me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"These humans... Are nothing special. Even they could learn magic, too... But they are focused on their inventions of destruction and convenience... These humans envy you."

"I... T..." I tried speaking.

"These humans look up to you. Spies from out country have all noted they hear of the legend of one human."

"And in every country the name is different, but it all translates into one thing." The others looked at me and all eyes were on me.

"_Agilar. Magnua. Ok' Chiik. Yigkyar...Neilgala._" She said, speaking in a foreign tongue.

"All of these names mean the same thing." She said to me while caressing my cheek with her hoof.

"It means Angel." She said as stared at her in shock.

"The entire world has heard about you, and is looking to a leader such as yourself..."

"You are the ruler the prophets speak of."

"You are the savior of the world..."

...

"The Angel of Earth."

**END**


	23. Answers

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 22: Answers.

The world around me faded back into what I knew to be Ponyville, Apple Acres.

...

Something happened, and I wasn't sure what. All I knew is that I was named something by the Nightmare Six, but other than that, it was a blur that was coming to me slowly.

"Hey! SNAP OUTTA IT!" Applejack said to me and shook my shoulders as I gasped loudly and fell to the ground once I stumbled over.

"Oh gee... I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

...

"Your still outta it, aren't you?" She said looking like she was going to slap me.

"Don't you dare. Right now the least I need is pain." I said to her seriously as my glare pierced her soul.

"Alright, partner, but you lose it again, I'm gonna pour some cold water down that shirt a' yours."

"Deal." I said as I hopped the fence and landed on my feet.

"Where ya goin', partner?" She asked as she followed me.

"Canterlot Library. And if what I have to find isn't there, then I'll need to go to other libraries to find it." I said as I stopped and looked at the ground, trying to think of what index I might use in order to find such a thing.

"And just why are ya goin' there in the first place?"

"I need... Just now I..." I kept stopping to sort my brain and find the right words.

"I don't know..." I said as I sat on my knees and just looked at the ground in wonder.

"It's alright to tell us, if it's a secret, we'll keep it one."

"Yes but a carefully guarded secret is no longer a secret, ey?"

...

"Wha?" She said.

"It means that if you have to guard it against those who want to know, it's no longer a secret. Do you get it?" I said to her as I shook my head and stood back up.

"I need to find out who I really am." I said as I walked towards town and waved to her as I teleported myself to my destination of the entrance of the Canterlot Library and walked in...

...

"I need some answers."

_**Canterlot Castle...**_

"And it's not like you just to walk away from it all!" I said to my sister in rage as I huffed a breath of air through my nostrils.

"Don't turn the tables on me, Luna! I tried hard to convince him he has done all he can! What have you done?! Sort papers and avoid him?!" She screamed at me.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME HOW YOU THINK I AVOIDED HIM, WHEN ALL YOU COULD DO WAS SIT ON YOUR RUMP AND CRY, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MATE!"

"SIT ON MY RUMP? I KEPT THIS COUNTRY GOING WHILE YOU TWIDDLED YOUR HOOVES, LUNA! I KEPT THIS ENTIRE COUNTRY UP AND RUNNING FUNCTIONALLY WHILE YOU WERE UP ON THE MOON!"

"OH, AND YOU THINK THAT'S IMPRESSIVE?"

"YES! YES I DO! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

...

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I TRIED KEEPING MY SANITY WHILE YOU SLEPT SOUNDLY, CELESTIA! OPEN YOUR EYES, I DIDN'T BANISH MYSELF TO THE MOON!"

"AND WITH GOOD REASON, YOU MONSTER! YOU NEVER CHANGED! THE ONLY THING THAT CHANGED WAS YOUR BEING!"

"YOU THINK _I _ NEVER CHANGED? YOUR STILL THE SAME STUPID, SELF-CENTERED, SELFISH, UN-CARING, SAD EXCUSE FOR A MATE, YOU WERE, 1000 YEARS AGO!"

"AND YOUR THE SAME 'DON'T HURT ME, I'M SMALL!' LITTLE BITCHING SISTER YOU WERE 1000 YEARS AGO, YOU WHINING FILLY!"

...

Unbeknowest to them, there were two little ears and two little eyes spying on them...

_**Back at the Canterlot Library...**_

"Hhh..." I sighed as I flipped through the pages of a book I found named 'Storyline of Equestira...

...

Not exactly what I imagined. It had everything but... Me. I didn't see anything until I saw a picture of words inscribed onto a temple entrance.

It said 'Ji Ongi Mesa Tok Neigala'.

I found it to be a translation for an old race named the Hilgar. I read about the Hilgar, and I saw that they were a relatively simple-minded race, smart, but simple.

It said 'Temple of the Angel'. Not in a million years would I have linked that to anything but...

Shimmering said that. She said that the translation of Neigala was Angel...

...

Could I have reached even to the farthest reaches of what seemed like an inter-planetary species? No...

...

Impossible... This had nothing to do with me.

I slammed the book shut gently and put it on the table and found myself a chair to sit on and thought about it for a moment.

I heard hoofsteps walk up to me and I remained in thought as I stared at the table.

_What could this do with me? I'm just... A simple guy! I just saved a country, nothin' special..._

_..._

_Okay maybe I am a little special. But... What connection do I have with the Hilgar?_

_... This is nuts. I wasn't even... I'm not... Who am I?_

'Tis a good question, no? I know it is. Man has been asking that since the dawn of time itself.

Who am I?

I wonder... What connection do I have with the Hilgar? The Hilgar have no time for a... Simple-minded human like me... They have planets to inhabit, not a lowly human like me to care about or devote energy to...

...

But what if it's for a different... Reason?...

...

I wonder...

...

"U-Uh-Um... H-Hi." A shy voice accompanied me as I looked up and saw Fluttershy standing there.

"Hey there, Fluttershy. How's it goin'?" I asked her happily.

"Okay, I-I guess... What about you?"

"I'm just... Looking for some answers." I smiled as I reached into my pocket and found two small jewelery boxes, big enough for rings the size of a bracelet.

You get where I'm going?...

...

If not, then...

...

I'm asking them to marry me tonight. I'm gonna get a nice dinner set up and then... Watch the magic happen. It was about time I did. We've been together for so long... I bet their just itchin' for that day... Today... Anyway...

"So what brings you here?" I asked her as I picked up the book I was reading and flipped it open for a moment before setting it down.

"Well," She started as she sat down on the chair, "I wanted to come by and pay you a visit, i-if that al-r-right." She got quiet near the end.

"Fluttershy, you need not ask if it's okay to visit me, I adore you all. I would love it if you came and visited me more often, okay?" I said as I petted her mane and lifted her chin up.

"Okay?" I looked at her as she looked at me, with an almost blank face. She got off the chair and walked over to me, then leaping on my lap and leaning against me as she sat down.

"It's so nice... Having you around... No pony has ever been as kind as you are..."

"I'm so glad we didn't get a cruel-hearted human, but instead we got you..." She smiled as she rested on my chest.

"Actually..."

...

"I wasn't ever really nice. I wasn't ever really kind. I was a cold-hearted bastard before..."

...

"What?" She perked up.

"Yeah. I was a son-of-a-bitch back in my world. I pretty much hated everything. I didn't even treat my brother right. I always thought he was so... Whiny. So annoying..."

...

"Now I look back and I wish I could hear him whining again..." I smirked as I could feel tears form in my eyes.

_'Jossten! Your always busy with __your __stuff, and never have enough time to look at mine!'..._

_Oh how I wish I could have been his older brother..._

_The only thing that united us was the death of our mother and... Even before that was... The death of our grandparents._

_After that we... Never were the same. We treasured life more, we adventured out into the great unknown..._

_We truly chased our dreams..._

"The only reason why I've learned to be kind was when... I met you all. You all taught me different things about friendship I could have never learned, and for that, I will always be grateful..."

...

I wiped my eyes and cleared my throat. "Well... That's it, I guess. Thanks for listening to my stupid story..." I chuckled lightly.

"So what happens now?" She asked.

"Well... I guess nothing for right now. I'm really just looking for books on Equestrian history."

"History? I know where that's at." She perked up as she got off my lap and looked at me.

"Really?"

"Mhm. I'll show you!" She smiled as she led me over to a small corner of the library and gave me 18 books on all the history of Equestria, from it's birth to now.

"I can't see." I said behind the literal wall of books I carried.

"Sorry, let me take some." She laughed cutely as she put them on her back.

I don't think I've heard her laugh before. I don't think anyone has... It was so cute. So... Full of joy.

"Great. Thanks for that." I said to her as I followed her to the table again and we started sorting the books.

"Alright. These 7 books are about how it developed, and it's birth. These 6 books are about from here to now."

"Mhm. That 13."

"And the last 5 are about the legends and myths of Equestria."

"Great."

I opened the first book named 'Myths and Legends of Equestria, Vol. 1'. In there, I found in the table of contents, a name which meant 'Angel of Earth'.

Identical to what Shimmering said to me. The Angel of Earth... What does this have to do with me? I'm just a normal dude. Just some guy who has some weird connections...

I don't protect anything, except my loved ones and this country, much less a planet... Jeez.

"So how come you know so many books on history?"

"Well... When I was growing up, I was tutored about history, which I picked, so I had to do a lot of reading... That's why, I guess..."

"My favorite part about it was um... What was it... Oh! Um... The name of the legend was The Angel. I enjoyed that part most of all.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"What do you mean?"

"Okay... When I was visiting Applejack, I had a vison, and I met the Nightmare Six, right outside Applejacks home. She kept calling me something, and one of the names was Neigala... It means angel."

"Wow..."

"Every name she said, about 6, all meant 'Angel', to different species... She called me 'The Angel of Earth', and said that is my name among other nations..."

"Coincidence? I don't think so." I said as she sat their with her mouth open at me.

"Y... Neigala?! She called you that?! That means Angel to the Hilgar! And..."

"_Your_ the Angel?" She asked.

"I don't know. I don't what to believe anymore. Remember, this came from the Nightmare Six, so I don't know if I should believe them or not.

"Oh..." She said.

"But what if you are?" She asked me.

... That question got me.

"Then... I damn well better act like it." I said as I clutched my fist.

"Well, anyway, I liked the legend of the Angel, because of who it represented... Goodness. Hope. Light. Strength, and most of all, Friendship. It was my all-time favorite, and it still is to this day. I-"

"Jossten!" I looked towards the voice that called my name.

Fluttershy looked towards the sound as her ears perked up.

"Jossten! Come quick! It's the princess'!" She yelled as Fluttershy got off and I stood up.

"What about them?" I jogged over to them.

"Twilight? What is it?!" I said as she was out of breath.

"The princess'... They're fighting... And it's getting... How you say, out of hand? Yes, it first started as... Well now it's gotten worse, and I'm afraid they'll do something they'll regret."

"You need to stop them!" She said as they began running out of the library.

I stood there in shock as I looked down and thought about something.

"Jossten!" I gasped when I heard my name and looked up.

"We need to go now!" She said as I snapped to and started running with them as I bolted past them and jumped over citizens and made my way quickly over to the castle, which was 20 minutes away by walk.

2 minutes for me, since I charge incredibly fast at short distances. Humans were always faster than horses, in some respects.

I bolted through the two large wooden doors of the castle, with the Six behind me a 100 feet, trying to catch up.

I stood in the four-way intersection of the caste and bolted left, then right, then right again, with another left, before I found the room at the end of the hallway, about 300 feet down.

"C'mon!" I said as I bolted down the hallway, and I tried opening the door, when I saw it closed.

"It's locked!" I said as I heard quite some bit of yelling through the doors.

"I can pick the lock." Dash said as she made way, and tried with her wings.

"It has both a key lock and a magic lock... That's it. Move." I said to Dash as she moved away and opened her mouth to speak.

"You won't make it through those doors. Believe me, I've tried." She said as she flew in place.

"Oh yeah?" I said as I charged at the door and burst through it before landing on the floor with a thud and wood went past me onto the floor, and the doors swung open by themselves.

I breathed heavily as looked at them who were thoroughly into the fight with each other, I don't think they even heard us.

I saw a letter on the ground by the bed, unopened, and I opened it.

"Post Hoc... Ergo Propter Hoc?" I said as Dash perked up and walked over to the letter.

"T-That's the letter I sent to the princess' letting them know you were okay..."

"And now they're arguing about each other?!" I yelled as I made my way into the bedroom and saw them there, now being able to hear clearly.

"YOU REALLY THINK I HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT? I HELPED IN THE SO CALLED OPERATION YOU PLANNED OUT IN YOUR HEAD!" Celestia screamed.

"WITHOUT ME, HE'D STILL BE OVER THERE! ADMIT IT SISTER, YOUR WORTHLESS!" Luna shot back.

"HEY!" I yelled as they didnt hear me.

"PLEASE! STOP!" I yelled at them again.

"YOU THINK _I'M_ WORTHLESS? LOOK IN A MIRROR SISTER, YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF!"

I pulled out my Desert Eagle and shot in the air all seven times before reloading and they finally stopped to look around.

I stood tall against them as they looked at me with shocked faces. I placed the clip in and put the gun back in my holster.

"So this is what happens when I'm gone, isn't it?"

"T-" Luna started.

"Shut it." I said seriously as she stopped.

"Look at you two. After several hundred years, this is what you learn? Look at the country you are running. Have you forgotten what the three principles of life are in this beautiful country?"

"Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness! OPEN YOUR EYES! I LOST A BROTHER!" I screamed at them.

"YOU HAVE EACH OTHER! I HAVE NO ONE! MY IMMEDIATE FAMILY IS DEAD! I AM THE LAST OF MY KIND, THROUGH GENERATIONS! WE HAD A SMALL LINEAGE EVEN CENTURIES AGO IN MY WORLD! AND YOU HAVE EACH OTHER, AND YOUR _**FIGHTING**_? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I screamed at them as their ears splayed a little.

"Not even 10 minutes ago I was in the Canterlot Library reading on Equestria's history, spending time with Fluttershy, when Twilight bursts in and tells me your FIGHTING?! This isn't who I know and love!"

"And I was going to marry you!" I said as pulled out the jewelery boxes and threw them on the ground, and the rings came out and rolled over in front of them, as I felt tears roll down my cheeks and I ran out of the room crying while I covered my mouth and ran out of the castle...

**END**


End file.
